


Il nostro amore avrebbe bruciato una città

by Chocolate_senpai



Category: Beyblade
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 50,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_senpai/pseuds/Chocolate_senpai
Summary: A dieci anni di distanza dall'ultimo, famoso campionato, la ruota della storia gira di nuovo, di nuovo il perno di tutto è qualcosa che il Monaco stava tramando.Volenti o meno, Kai, Takao, Rei, Max, e tutta l'allegra combriccola verrà buttata nel mezzo dell'azione, tra i commenti acidi di Yuriy, gli sguardi poco rassicuranti di Boris, i cavi dei computer di Ivan e la traballante diplomazia di Sergej.Da un viaggio in Thailandia parte una catena di eventi; per inseguire un ricordo Boris darà innesco a un meccanismo che porterà i protagonisti a combattere un nemico conosciuto.Sarà guerra e pianto, amicizia e altro ancora, tra una tazza di te, dei codici nascosti, una chiazza di sangue sulla camicia e il mistero di un nome: Bambina.Starete al loro fianco fino alla fine?..........- Sergej sta cercando di dire che la tua è una pessima idea – Puntualizzò Kai.Mao, inforcando un raviolo al vapore, si fece avanti battagliera- Dai ragazzi, lasciatevi andare! Non chiudetevi così, siamo amici! E quel monaco ha fatto un torto a tutti qui dentro!-Gli occhi di Yuriy ruotarono sotto le palpebre."Dio, dammi la pazienza. Perché se mi dai la forza, li ammazzo tutti"





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ho scritto diverse cose in giovinezza e, alla veneranda età di ventiquattro anni, posso ammettere con sicurezza di non aver terminato quasi mai nessuna delle mie storie. Per noia o per altro.  
> Cercherò di superare questo mio limite. "Anno nuovo vita nuova", dicono così, no?  
> Sono affezionata ai ragazzi di questo universo che gira attorno alle trottole, ci fantastico sopra da una vita. Questa è un'idea che balla nella mia testa da più di un anno, e altrettanto tempo ci sto mettendo a svilupparla.  
> Sperando che sia di vostro gradimento, che questo nuovo anno porti la tranquillità necessaria alla mia attività scrittoria e che la mia sintassi non vi venga a noia, vi auguro buon proseguimento in questa avventura.  
> Sarà tragica e impertinente, divertente ed emozionante, a tratti acida e a tratti dolce. Questo è quello che mi auguro.  
> Senza por tempo in mezzo, buona lettura.

Prologo

  


Si vestì più leggero che poteva quella mattina. Ancora intontito dal viaggio e dal cambio di fuso orario, afferrò dalla valigia sfatta una maglietta e un paio di pantaloni corti, assaporando già l’afa che lo avrebbe accolto fuori dall’hotel. Uscì dalla camera in fretta, in tasca solo la chiave e gli occhiali da sole; voleva sbrigare quella faccenda il più in fretta possibile. Premette il pulsante dell’ascensore, un elegante marchingegno trasparente che lo faceva sentire in un albergo più costoso di quello che era in realtà; attraversò l’enorme hall corredata di cantante dal vivo, superò la guardia all’ingresso e fu fuori. Un’intensa ondata di luce, caldo e polvere lo investirono. 

Era in Thailandia, per qualche motivo. Si era spinto fino a Bangkok per vedere un vecchio amico; lui glielo aveva chiesto e gli aveva persino inviato i biglietti aerei, e Boris si disse che sarebbe stato uno spreco rifiutarli. Ma il clima del luogo non era proprio il suo, e tutta quella gentilezza, quei ringraziamenti infiniti dei camerieri, dei negozianti, gli parevano fasulli. La gente del posto, all’apparenza dei simpatici cinesi abbronzati, lo indisponeva; la costante afa lo opprimeva. 

Non sembrava esserci un luogo silenzioso, calmo, tutto si muoveva costantemente con la pesantezza e la lentezza degli ingorghi di motorini sulle enormi strade. Sull’asfalto reso lucido dal sole riflettevano le bancarelle degli ambulanti che proponevano cibi e frutti insoliti, che lui non aveva avuto il coraggio di provare. L’atmosfera lo opprimeva, lo stordiva, lui che era abituato al silenzioso e freddo impatto ovattato della neve sul terreno.

Ci mise venticinque interminabili minuti a trovare la casa. Maledisse Igor e le sue fantasie esotiche; ai tempi del monastero non faceva che ripetere di quanto desiderasse andarsene da quel luogo freddo e inospitale, e alla prima occasione aveva realizzato i suoi sogni rifugiandosi nella parte di mondo esattamente opposta alla Russia. Lo aveva chiamato tre settimane prima, spedendogli via mail quei biglietti. Aveva bisogno di parlargli, a quanto pare voleva togliersi un peso dal cuore; un’affermazione ridicola. Non contava nulla quella purificazione tardiva per gente come loro. Avevano fatto di tutto, troppo. Nessuno poteva davvero immaginare.

  


\- è passato molto tempo –

\- Mh –

La casa era piccola e ben arredata. Un bel tappeto, un divano e una poltroncina in pelle un po’ datati, un tavolino in legno sormontato da un piatto ricolmo di quello strano frutto del drago che i locali vendevano ad ogni angolo della strada. Igor gli versò un tè incredibilmente caldo nonostante la temperatura esterna, che superava di gran lunga le aspettative di Boris.

\- Come state? Vi ho visti all’ultimo campionato –

\- Ma guarda un po’-

\- Vedi ancora Yuriy?-

\- Ogni tanto – 

\- Bene –

Non avevano mai avuto chissà quale rapporto da giovani, altro motivo per il quale Boris si era stupito non poco di quell’invito.

Igor bevve con calma il suo te. Era cambiato parecchio; la pelle chiara aveva assunto un tono color caramello, i capelli erano più lunghi, i modi di fare più cordiali. Lui aveva trovato la sua strada dopo il monastero. 

\- Tu come stai?- 

Forse era il suo modo di muovere le mani, o quel suo sguardo languidamente benevolo che gli scivolava addosso, o era tutto il contesto, poco importava; Boris non si sentiva a suo agio. Non prese neanche in mano la tazza di tè, che sarebbe rimasta a freddarsi sul tavolino per quella mattina. Si sistemò sul divano, sporgendosi verso Igor.

\- Che vuoi?- Fu la domanda secca. 

L’altro ridacchiò. Ricordava bene il comportamento di quello che una volta era stato un compagno di allenamento.

\- Vedo che non sei cambiato –

\- Diciamo che non ho molto tempo da perdere –

Igor poggiò con estrema calma la tazzina sul tavolo. Boris prese a ticchettare il dito sul ginocchio sempre più velocemente; se l’altro ci avesse messo un secondo in più a cominciare a parlare, gli avrebbe tirato un pugno.

\- Devo parlarti di una cosa importante. Prestami molta attenzione –

Il ragazzo si sporse anch’egli in avanti, con fare un po’ troppo cospiratorio.

\-  Lui  si è messo a cercare qualcuno –

Aveva detto una frase e non si capiva già nulla; Boris decise che lo avrebbe preso a botte proprio in quel momento, ma Igor pronunciò una parola magica che fermò per un po’ l’istinto omicida.

\-  Vorkov –

Boris non si scompose. L’unica cosa che gli venne in mente fu che stava parlando con uno fuori di testa, e i malati mentali non vanno picchiati.

\- Igor, lui non è più in circolazione da anni –

\- Ma questo non è collegato ad un atto recente –

\- Non credo di seguirti –

\- è qualcosa che è successo quando ancora eravamo al monastero –

Boris stava per perdere la pazienza. Chiuse un secondo gli occhi, respirando profondamente.

\- Igor, soggetto, verbo e complemento. Di cosa cazzo stai parlando?-

\- Della  Bambina dannazione! Non hai letto la mia mail?-

L’aveva letta? No, probabilmente no. Non che gli importasse delle fantasie di una persona che non vedeva da una vita; per lui quei biglietti erano stata solo una buona occasione per sfuggire dalla monotonia.

E ora quel pazzoide gli parlava di Vorkov che cerca una bambina.

Boris sogghignò, sotto gli occhi meno divertiti del padrone di casa.

\- Dimmi la verità Igor, hai cominciato a drogarti?-

Le iridi azzurrissime dell’altro, così tanto in risalto sul color caramello del volto affilato, si assottigliarono con la severità di un professore pronto a segnare a tutta la classe una nota sul registro. Tutta l’enfasi che metteva nei suoi movimenti dipinse la situazione ancora più irrealistica e montata agli occhi di Boris.

\- Stammi a sentire: ne avevo già sentito parlare al monastero, ma solo ora la storia è venuta di nuovo a galla–

\- E dimmi, chi ti avrebbe raccontato questa incredibile e misteriosa faccenda?-

\- Ho avuto contatti con una persona che lavorava negli archivi –

Questa volta la risata proruppe dalla bocca di Boris. Sospirò, un sorriso tra il divertito e l’irritato sulle labbra. Portò una mano a tirarsi indietro i capelli grigi, facendo saettare veloci gli occhi per la stanza alla ricerca di un qualche bong, o di cocaina tagliata male.

\- Tu ... hai contatti con quelli che erano vicini alla direzione del monastero?-

Negli archivi ci poteva andare solo chi aveva la fiducia del monaco. Come era arrivato lui a quelle persone? 

Igor, serio in volto come quella mattina non lo era ancora stato, annuì.

\- Qualcuno mi ha detto che lo ha visto muoversi. La sta cercando, me lo ha confermato–

\- Chi? Chi te lo avrebbe confermato?-

\- Il mio contatto-

\- E, dimmi, lui da chi lo avrebbe saputo?-

\- da Vorkov –

Bum, era fatta. Igor era ufficialmente pazzo. 

\- Fammi capire bene ... Vorkov si sarebbe messo alla ricerca di una bambina, e ne avrebbe parlato con un  qualcuno  che lavorava agli archivi del monastero, che a sua volta lo avrebbe detto a te?-

Suonava decisamente come una barzelletta alle orecchie di Boris. Evidentemente non a quelle del padrone di casa. Igor, con un gesto secco della mano, cercò di deviare sul centro della questione.

– Pressappoco, ma non è questo il punto –

\- No, certo, il punto è che ti sei ammattito –

\- Tu non capisci! Può significare la fine di tutto!-

\- Di tutto cosa? Vorkov non si muove da più di dieci anni, e tutta questa storia mi sembra un’enorme stronzata –

Boris si alzò di scatto, inforcò gli occhiali da sole e si diresse verso la porta.

\- Boris!-

\- Non c’è bisogno che mi riaccompagni – 

Il ragazzo afferrò con foga la maniglia, scoprendosi in corpo una strana fretta di uscire da quella casa. 

Accolse l’ondata di afa con un sospiro di sollievo. La porta si richiuse dietro di lui; dall’uscio scivolò l’eco delle ultime parole di Igor che subito si dispersero nel suono del traffico di metà mattina.

\- La bambina! Cerca la bambina!-

  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Capitolo 1

  


  


\- Te lo ricordi? Sul serio?-

\- Come potrei dimenticarlo, eri stato grande –

Takao si portò una mano al capo, passandosela tra i capelli blu più corti del solito. Rise imbarazzato. Era tutta la sera di quel calmo sabato che Rei gli richiamava alla mente ricordi che pensava avessero dimenticato tutti tranne lui; ma il cinese sembrava avere una memoria elefantesca per le brutte figure che la squadra aveva collezionato nel primo campionato.

Rei alzò gli occhi al cielo. Dal dojo si vedevano un sacco di stelle. 

\- Ricordo quando sono tornato con voi in Cina, cavolo, Lai mi avrebbe strangolato con le sue mani –

\- Ma hai riconquistato la loro fiducia. Cioè, quella di Mao l’avevi sempre avuta –

L’ex compagno di squadra arrossì. Non aveva ancora aggiustato le cose con Mao, che si era dichiarata più di una volta con lui. Lai forse avrebbe anche accettato la coppia, ma Rei non ne era totalmente sicuro. Quello che lo portava sempre a procrastinare la decisione era la sua perenne insicurezza. Mao meritava di essere felice, e lui non era certo di potersene prendere cura.

\- E Hilary? L’hai più sentita?- Il cinese cambiò discorso con noncuranza. Non aveva intenzione di passare la sera a rimuginare sui suoi dubbi amorosi.

\- Certo che la sento – Takao allungò uno spiedino di mitarashi dango all’amico, prendendone uno per se – Con lei e Kenny ci si vede tutti i giorni –

\- Stanno bene?-

Il giapponese annuì – Pensa che Hila è anche migliorata con il beyblade –

\- Grande!-

\- Già ... –

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche momento. Si creava un momento di intensa nostalgia a ricordare i bei tempi andati. Non che ora la loro vita fosse noiosa; però si vedevano più di rado, ognuno aveva trovato qualcosa da fare che lo allontanava un po’ alla volta dal mondo del bey, che rimaneva comunque il loro centro di gravità. Max tornava solo una settimana al mese per stare con il padre, il resto del tempo lo passava con la madre in America. Rei era quasi sempre in Cina, e Kai era stato incastrato dal nonno in una specie di scuola di economia; sbuffando e pestando i piedi, aveva accettato l’idea del parente con il quale aveva ripreso i contatti solo pochi anni prima. Daichi appariva e scompariva senza preavviso, ma negli ultimi mesi doveva essere partito per una specie di pellegrinaggio spirituale con dei suoi vecchi compagni d’infanzia, in un luogo sperduto tra le montagne e non meglio identificato. Molto nel suo stile.

\- Sarebbe bello trovarsi di nuovo –

\- Sì ... – Rei rigirò tra le dita lo spiedino privato dai dango – Siamo stati tutti un po’ occupati ultimamente –

Ad un tratto, l’idea geniale dell’ex capitano.

\- E se chiamassimo anche Kai?-

\- Kai?-

\- Ma sì! Tanto è a casa di suo nonno e sono sicuro che non sta facendo niente di interessante –

Il giapponese era così entusiasta del suo colpo di genio che Rei venne contagiato dal suo sorriso. Prese un altro spiedino di dango, masticandone uno dopo l’altro. Sì, gli sarebbe davvero piaciuto trovarsi con Kai, era quasi un anno che non lo vedeva. Già se lo immaginava sbuffare e inveire al telefono, per poi accettare tacitamente fingendo noia e disappunto per la rimpatriata. Un vecchio scorbutico, come era sempre stato. Un vecchio scorbutico che gli mancava.

Takao tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca.

\- Aspetta Takao ... non vorrai chiamarlo ora?-

Neanche a dirlo il giapponese stava già componendo il numero – Certo! Così ce lo prenotiamo subito e non può inventare scuse per non venire –

\- Ma è mezzanotte passata ... non credi sarebbe meglio aspettare?-  Non credi che ci ucciderebbe dalla sua villa con un fucile da cecchino se lo chiamassimo a quest’ora? avrebbe voluto commentare Rei, mentre una gocciolina di sudore gli scendeva lungo la fronte.

Ma Takao aveva deciso. E quando il capitano dei Bladebreakers prendeva una decisione, fosse questa la peggiore della sua vita, cascasse il mondo l’avrebbe portata a termine.

\- Nhaaa – Commentò, compiendo infine l’insano gesto di pigiare sul touch screen del cellulare il simbolo della chiamata, quell’allegro telefono verde ora presagio infausto di morte.

Rei rise nervoso. La sua blanda diplomazia non era bastata a fermarlo.

Il telefono squillò una, due, tre volte. Il giapponese rimase in impaziente attesa, tamburellando con lo stecchino vuoto dei dango sul pavimento di legno del dojo.

\- Non risponde ... – sospirò Takao sconsolato. Rei riprese a respirare solo in quel momento.

\- Dai, andiamo da lui- 

Il cinese perse un paio di battiti. Afferrò Takao per un braccio cercando di frenarlo nella sua fretta di uscire di casa per andare incontro ad un Kai molto assonnato e molto nervoso.

\- Aspetta aspetta aspetta! Potremmo andarci domani mattina, forse ora sta dormendo ... –

Takao non lo ascoltò neppure. Con un  ma va là frantumò i dubbi dell’amico, infilò giacca rossa e scarpe e lanciò a Rei la maglia che il cinese si era tolto per dare un effetto da post allenamento ai suoi muscoli molto scolpiti; sicuramente più scolpiti di quelli di Takao. 

Rei doveva ammettere di essere diventato un po’ vanesio da quando Mao gli aveva fatto notare quanto fosse palestrato. La ragazza passava il dito negli incavi dei suoi perfetti e squadrati addominali, facendolo sentire per un po’ una specie di agente 007, un fusto accalappia donne.

\- Rei muoviti! Passiamo a prendere anche Kenny! –

Takao era già fuori dal portone. La gioia all’idea di rivedere il prof. K era soppressa dal timore della morte imminente. Il cinese ripassò mentalmente la sua vita, nel caso arrivati faccia a faccia con il fucile di Kai non avesse avuto il tempo di vedersela scorrere davanti.

  


  


..........

  


  


L’unica cosa che gli piaceva dell’Inghilterra era il clima. D’inverno. Solo d’inverno. Il resto delle stagioni le avrebbe volentieri passate chiuso in casa a maledire ogni singola goccia di pioggia perché pioveva, pioveva e pioveva. E basta.

Stupida estate. Stupido autunno. Stupido tutto.

Il morale migliorò subito quando qualcuno fece sfilare sotto il suo naso un bicchierino ricolmo di alcool, non gli importava tanto sapere quale tipo di alcool fosse. Lo prese e lo trangugiò senza pensarci troppo.

\- Cosa stai cercando di dimenticare?-

Yuriy alzò le spalle con noncuranza. Ce n’erano tante di cose da dimenticare nella sua vita, ma in quel momento specifico niente di particolare. 

Ribaltò la domanda all’amico – Tu?-

Boris bevve, guardando pensieroso il muro davanti a lui. 

Era uno di quegli squallidi bar a tema giapponese, l’interno lugubre coronato da una cortina di fumo di sigarette e oppio. Donne lascive in kimono accoglievano gli ospiti; il proprietario, cinese, invitava con uno sguardo malizioso a seguirlo nel retro per un divertimento più fisico e intimo. Lui era sempre lì, davanti al bancone con una bottiglia del sakè migliore che quella topaia potesse permettersi. Ogni tanto la bottiglia diventava di vodka; ogni tanto di qualcos’altro.

\- Ho visto Igor di recente –

\- Chi?- Con tutti gli  Igor che aveva conosciuto in Russia non poteva certo ricordarsi di una specifica persona.

\- Il ragazzo del monastero che ... –

\- Aaaah,  quel Igor –

Boris avrebbe potuto prenderlo a pugni in faccia ma non lo fece. Sapeva bene quanto all’amico piacesse mostrarsi indifferente verso il mondo; se poi si trattava dei problemi degli altri, estraniarsene diventava per lui una priorità. Era lì, seduto accanto a lui al bancone, guardando svogliatamente il bicchierino ormai vuoto. A suo modo lo stava ascoltando.

\- Mi ha raccontato una cosa strana, forse il caldo lo ha fatto ammattire – 

Boris si portò il bicchiere alle labbra e bevve, lasciando il discorso in sospeso. Gli occhi erano sempre fissi al muro ma non gli serviva vederlo per sapere che Yuriy si stava irritando secondo dopo secondo. Forse fingeva disinteresse per il mondo, ma non poteva negare di essere sempre stato curioso.

Quando dalla bocca del capitano uscì un  e quindi?  un po’ biascicato, Boris si autoproclamò vincitore. Avrebbe potuto spingersi oltre con un  se non ti interessa ...  e lasciare il discorso in sospeso ancora per un po’, giusto per vedere quanto ci avrebbe messo l’altro a regalargli uno dei suoi sguardi gelidi; avrebbe sancito il trionfo della sua opinione: Yuriy Ivanov era una vecchia pettegola. 

Ma non lo fece. Per quella sera si sarebbe accontentato.

\- Hai mai sentito parlare di una bambina al monastero?-

\- Una bambina? Di chi?-

\- Non lo so, Igor ha insistito su questa bambina ma non ci ho capito molto –

\- Uhm ... – Pausa di silenzio – Nient’altro?-

\- Ha detto che dei vecchi contatti del monastero gli avrebbero detto che Vorkov li aveva reclutati per mettersi in cerca di questa bambina –

Disse la frase tutto d’un fiato, senza particolare enfasi. Più la ripeteva più gli sembrava perdere di senso. Yuriy non si scompose, nemmeno al sentir pronunciare il nome del monaco dopo così tanto tempo. Erano passati ormai dieci anni dall’ultima volta che avevano avuto a che fare con lui. Non aveva intenzione di ripetere l’esperienza.

\- Tutto qui?-

Boris alzò le spalle. Gli occhi saettarono di sfuggita su una di quelle donne in kimono che mimavano, molto blandamente, movenze da geisha. 

\- Tutto qui. Ma Igor è un po’ squilibrato –

\- Però me lo stai raccontando –

Ecco, ecco il fiuto di Yuriy che scovava quello che l’apparenza cercava di nascondere; aveva trovato il sospetto, il sottile filo di inquietudine che la storiella fantasiosa di Igor aveva insinuato nella testa di Boris. Lui buttò il capo all’indietro, lasciando le ciocche grigie scivolargli via dalla fronte; chiuse gli occhi e inspirò a fondo il forte odore di fumo. Per un attimo ne rimase stordito; ma non bastò a fargli dimenticare tutto.

Non sapeva esattamente perché lo aveva raccontato a Yuriy. Forse sperava in un commento distaccato che gli desse la conferma che tutta quella storiella era un’enorme stronzata. 

Fu l’amico a rompere il silenzio.

\- è curioso –

Boris riaprì gli occhi.

\- Cosa?-

\- Prima di tutto che lo abbia detto a te –

\- Forse non aveva altri contatti ... –

\- Mmh ... – La frase rimase sospesa. Si versò dell’altro sake dalla bottiglia lasciata sul banco - ... mah, saranno un mucchio di stronzate –

Ecco quello che voleva sentirsi dire. Con questo, Boris considerò chiuso il discorso.

\- Notizie degli altri del branco?-

Una domanda a caso, giusto per essere sicuro che avrebbero cambiato il topic della discussione.

\- Sergej è a fare qualcosa che ... boh, non ricordo, l’ultima volta che ci siamo sentiti parlava di libri –

\- Il nano malefico?-

\- Ivan è rimasto in Russia, lo sai no?-

\- A fare che?-

Yuriy buttò giù l’ultimo sorso di alcool, fermandosi un momento per gustare la sensazione di bruciore lungo la gola.

\- Non ne ho idea –

  


  


......................

  


  


\- Stai bene?-

Erano passati per un saluto, solo per un saluto. E magari due chiacchiere. Una battuta sarcastica sull’odierno mondo del beyblade. E una capatina al frigo fornito di casa Hiwatari.

\- Si, ho detto che sto meglio –

Il cancello, grande abbastanza da farti sentire intimidito e povero, era aperto, così come l’enorme portone in legno scuro. Erano entrati e con sgomento si erano resi conto che le botte che risuonavano dal piano di sopra non potevano essere quelle di una battaglia di cuscini. Salendo di corsa le scale avevano chiamato a gran voce il padrone di casa, e un intruso, allarmato dagli schiamazzi, gli era sfrecciato di fianco in un outfit total black che faceva molto agente dell’MI6. Kai era in uno dei salotti, circondato da un caos di fogli volanti e mobili rovesciati; brandiva un attizzatoio e si premeva la mano sul fianco destro.

Takao chiese subito: - Miodio Kai chi hai ucciso?-

Kenny fu più diplomatico.

  


  


\- Ahia – commentò laconico il nippo-russo. 

\- Scusa –

Il fianco destro scoperto, in volto un’espressione sconsolata e senza speranza, Kai aveva accettato di farsi medicare con le mistiche arti cinesi. Rei lo avrebbe fatto anche senza il suo permesso; non appena aveva fiutato la ferita si era trasformato in un efficientissima crocerossina. Il cinese finì di spalmare un intruglio che aveva creato sul momento, una pappetta fatta di erbe aromatiche selvaggiamente raziate dalla dispensa della cucina. Si era anche lamentato che non erano fresche, coronando il discorso sull’importanza di coltivare in casa il basilico, piuttosto che comprarlo già pronto, con un “ per adesso mi accontenterò”.

Kai si era dimostrato incredibilmente cedevole. Forse perché era ancora mezzo addormentato. Lo aveva svegliato l’allarme; era scattato giù dal letto, conscio che la tregua con il nonno sarebbe finita se un ladro gli avesse svaligiato casa. Aveva inforcato tutta la sua rabbia repressa per sfogarla sul ladro; quando si era trovato davanti un  Man In Black armato aveva vacillato un po’; almeno fino al momento in cui aveva afferrato un attizzatoio, senza sapere bene come ci era finito a tenere in mano il lussuoso utensile da caminetto. Poi  007 aveva sparato, e dalle scale era arrivata la voce di Takao. Non avrebbe saputo dire quale delle due cose lo infastidì di più.

\- Per fortuna siamo arrivati noi –

\- Già,  per fortuna -

\- Hai avuto culo amico, pensa se per caso avessimo rimandato a domani!-

\- Proprio un gran culo –

\- E tu Rei che non volevi disturbare, se non fosse stato per me ora qualcuno sarebbe morto –

Takao non specificò  chi ; non era sicuro che il ladro si sarebbe salvato.

Rei fece un ultimo nodo alla fasciatura, guardando la sua opera soddisfatto –

\- Ho finito. Va meglio?-

Kai biascicò un  grazie molto assonnato, passandosi una mano sugli occhi.

\- Dove hai trovato le garze?- fu la prima cosa che gli venne da chiedere, visto che il cinese ne aveva usati chilometri, e in casa loro non ne avevano, ma la sua voce stanca e lugubre venne sorpassata dallo squillare delle domande di Takao, ancora allarmato. 

\- Ma scusa, vivi qui da solo? Se me lo dicevi ti venivo a fare compagnia più spesso! –

Kai gli avrebbe volentieri spiegato che se non lo aveva mai chiamato c’era il suo valido, validissimo motivo, ma avrebbe rimandato la discussione al momento in cui il suo cervello fosse stato abbastanza sveglio.

\- Non sono solo Takao, ci vivo con mio nonno –

Capì che avrebbe dovuto stare zitto quando gli occhi dei presenti si sgranarono sbigottiti. Kenny si aggiustò addirittura gli occhiali sul naso, come se vederci poco avesse influito sull’udire quella rivelazione.

\- Come ... con tuo nonno? Sei sicuro?-

\- Abbastanza –

\- Ma quindi lui è ... ehm ... buono?-

\- Normale – Rispose laconico il padrone di casa, reprimendo uno sbadiglio.

\- Lui?- Gli occhi di Tako erano sempre più sgranati.

\- Aha- 

Passò un momento di silenzio. Takao e Kenny ne approfittarono per pensare se l’amico non si fosse bevuto il cervello, o peggio, non fosse di nuovo passato dalla parte dei piani malvagi del parente. Kai ne approfittò per pensare a come far finta di riaddormentarsi, per poi potersi addormentare davvero.

\- E quindi il ladro cosa cercava qui?- La voce di Rei risuonò lungo le lussuose pareti, mentre dal lussuoso bagno si sciacquava le mani nell’altrettanto lussuoso lavandino, per eliminare la sostanza appiccicaticcia che aveva spalmato sulla ferita dell’amico. Il basilico gli avrebbe donato un gustoso profumo di pizza per tutta la settimana.

Kai si alzò dalla poltrona, lussuosamente ricoperta di broccato color avorio, rassicurando i due amici iperprotettivi, che stavano per rimproverarlo di non muoversi troppo, con un mezzo sorriso un po’ sghembo. Si guardò attorno; i cassetti aperti, i cuscini del divano rovesciati a terra, i cocci in frantumi di quello che rimaneva del preziosissimo vaso cinese che il nonno gli avrebbe depennato dall’eredità.

Kai sospirò. Poteva andare peggio, anche se non sapeva in che modo. 

\- Ho pescato  James Bond a frugare tra i documenti in cassaforte ... –

\- C’è qualcosa di importante?-

Kai alzò le spalle – Non ho idea di cosa ci tenga mio nonno –

\- E chi gli ha dato la chiave per entrare?-

\- Babbo Natale Takao, Babbo Natale –

  


..............

  


\- Chi parla?-

\- Sono la zia-

C’erano davvero poche situazioni che lasciavano Yuriy Ivanov completamente a bocca aperta; pochi momenti in cui non sapeva cosa dire, come reagire. Era accaduto un numero di volte che si potevano contare sulle dita di una mano. Quella domenica mattina andava ad aggiungere un dito in più al conteggio.

Aggrottò le sopracciglia, drizzandosi meglio sulla sedia come se il telefono non avesse ricevuto bene il segnale quando aveva risposto, spalmato sul tavolo con la prima di innumerevoli tazzine di caffè davanti. Dormire poco la notte lo trasformava in un tappeto la mattina, molto poco efficiente e operativo. Ma il sonno arretrato acuiva il naturale odio per l’umanità, rendendo il suo sguardo un misto tra una lama affilata e una serranda che minacciava di chiudersi.

\- Ha sbagliato numero – Sul momento fu la cosa più intelligente che si sentì di dire.

\- Volevo avvisarvi che il suo compleanno si farà al solito posto, non mancate!- 

\- Ma che cazzo ... –

L’interlocutore buttò giù, lasciando a metà l’imprecazione di Yuriy. Il ragazzo appoggiò il cellulare sul tavolino, accanto alla tazzina di caffè ormai freddo. Pensò che quello che aveva chiamato fosse un simpatico burlone che voleva solo fargli uno scherzo, e iniziò a progettare per lui una lenta e dolorosa agonia. Prese la tazzina e bevve d’un fiato il caffè, lasciando che una smorfia di disgusto gli si dipingesse sul volto. 

Ne beveva una mezza dozzina al giorno e nemmeno gli piacevano. Aveva cominciato così, controvoglia, dicendosi che forse lo avrebbe aiutato a stare sveglio dopo una di quelle tante notti insonni. Poi il sapore amaro che tanto lo disgustava aveva cominciato a diventare un rituale al mattino, tanto che se non ne prendeva per giorni si scopriva a sentirne la mancanza.

Si ricordò del caffè che preparava Ivan. Oh, lui era un esperto; aveva conosciuto un turco che gli aveva insegnato tutti i segreti per preparare un caffè perfetto, e nessuno lo faceva buono come il suo.

\- Ivan ... – sussurrò tra sé e sé. Si ripetè il nome più volte in testa, finchè il suono perse di significato. E gli venne in mente qualcosa.

\-  La zia di Ivan ... ma porca puttana –

Si alzò di scatto, afferrò cappotto e telefono e uscì rapido di casa, infilandosi in macchina. 

Erano divisi da diversi anni, ma il branco rimane sempre in contatto in qualche modo.

Pigiò il touch del telefono con precisione, portandolo all’orecchio. Accese la macchina e partì.

Dall’altra parte dell’apparecchio Boris si fece vivo.

\- Yu?-

\- Fatti trovare pronto, sono da te fra cinque minuti –

Lo raggiunse al lavoro in quattro minuti e quarantadue secondi. Boris si inventò una scusa qualsiasi per assentarsi; mezz’ora dopo erano all’aeroporto.

  


...................

  


Era una notte buia e tempestosa. Sì, proprio così. In Inghilterra serate del genere non si fanno attendere troppo quando l’autunno bussa alle porte della Manica, portando un’atmosfera misteriosa che i profani dell’impero britannico riconoscono in quel mucchio di film gialli su Sherlock Holmes, o Poirot. Capolavori che Andrew non riusciva ad apprezzare potendo vivere, respirare appieno il mistero e la punta di inquietudine che la sua città secerneva come ossigeno. Olivier era molto più distaccato. U n mucchio di laboriose formiche che rincorrono la metro in una nuvola di gas tossici ; questa era la sua descrizione più lusinghiera di Londra.

Eppure eccolo lì, il romantico francese, seduto su un elegante divano rosso di uno dei salotti di villa McGregor, lo sguardo accigliato rivolto al mazzo di carte davanti a lui. Sollevò una carta con cura, un tremolio di speranza gli percorse la mano. La girò, la valutò, e la posò sul tavolo con precisione sotto un’altra fila di carte.

Il gioco del  solitario era un’arte che pochi potevano perfezionare. Una piccola mania che gli aveva lasciato il soggiorno in Italia di un paio di settimane prima.

I genitori dell’amico inglese erano a teatro, a presenziare alla prima di un’opera di Shakespeare, non ricordava quale, tenuta da un gruppo di giovani attori emergenti, e molto promettenti secondo la critica. La servitù si era dileguata nella propria ala della casa non appena le mansioni domestiche erano terminate, salutando i due giovani con un freddo “ buonanotte” , che Olivier colse di striscio. Il solitario ormai lo aveva rapito, tanto che nemmeno si accorse che l’amico, nonchè padrone di casa, era ricomparso affannato nel salotto.

\- Vier –

\- Mh-

\- C’è qualcuno ... in casa. C’è qualcuno- 

La voce dell’inglese, ridotta ad un sussurro, lo costrinse a distogliere l’attenzione dalle carte. Alzò gli occhi su Andrew, leggermente pallido in viso.

\- Va tutto bene Drew?-

\- No non va bene, in fondo alle scale ho visto la luce di una torcia – fece lui senza prendere fiato nemmeno una volta, facendo saettare gli occhi dietro di se come se lo avessero inseguito i fantasmi.

Il francese lo guardò con noncuranza, puntando un gomito sulle gambe elegantemente accavallate, il capo poggiato sul dorso della mano - Forse sono solo tornati i tuoi e non vedendo l’interruttore lo cercano con la torcia ... – 

\- Ti prego di smetterla di fare battute sui decimi di vista dei miei genitori e di metterti a fare qualcosa, c’è qualcuno al piano di sotto –

\- ... Oppure volevano rubare dalla casa dei Bethencourt quella loro splendida collezione di tazzine in ceramica di cui si sono vantati all’ultimo party ... –

\- Vier –

\- ... Ma non hanno letto bene il numero civico e si sono infilati in casa vostra –

\- Olivier sei insopportabile –

Il francese sospirò; stuzzicare l’amico era un passatempo irresistibile. Ciò che più lo divertiva era la velocità di reazione dell’altro ad ogni minima parola; una bomba pronta ad esplodere. Erano gli ultimi giorni di novembre, per gli ultimi del britannico soggiorno, e si sarebbe goduto la compagnia dell’inglese più che poteva.

\- Va bene – si alzò puntellando le mani sulle ginocchia; si stiracchiò con noncuranza e assunse la sua solita aria disinteressata e spensierata, spaventosamente simile a quella di Gianni. Passava troppo tempo con quel soggetto.

\- Andiamo a controllare –

\- Ma sei scemo? E se sono davvero ladri?-

\- Quindi hai tenuto in considerazione l’ipotesi che siano i tuoi accecati genitori?-

\- Olivier!- Soffiò l'inglese irritato – Ti prego!-

L'amico alzò le braccia in segno di resa. Si era divertito abbastanza, e l’altro sembrava sull’orlo di una crisi isterica dalla quale non sarebbe uscito se non dopo svariate tazze di tè.

\- Vuoi chiamare la servitù?-

\- Sono dall’altra parte della casa, ora che arrivano mi avranno svaligiato!-

\- ... la polizia?-

\- Io ... –

Il fracasso di cocci rotti a terra fece sobbalzare i due. Andrew andò a piazzarsi vicino ad Olivier, dietro il tavolino in mogano. Il francese trattenne il fiato; fino a quel momento non ci aveva nemmeno creduto alla storia dei ladri, e invece Drew non aveva detto una sciocchezza.

\-  Bon, bon ... – sussurrò per calmarsi, sentendo la presa ferrea della mano dell’altro sulla sua camicia di seta.

\- Olivier ... –

\- Cosa? –

Le loro voci erano appena sussurrate. Se le loro famiglie avessero visto i fieri eredi di una stirpe di guerrieri tremare come foglie davanti ad un intruso in casa, li avrebbero diseredati e depennati dall’albero genealogico.

\-  Dobbiamo chiamare aiuto – Andrew sottolineò il verbo nella frase.

\- Prendi il telefon ... –

Un secondo rumore li fece di nuovo sobbalzare. Era più vicino, sembrava arrivare dalle scale. Olivier pensò che sarebbe stata davvero una fine indegna, morire in suolo inglese. Ovunque, ma non lì, in quella città di smog, piogge, umidità e persone sgradevoli.

\- Ora prendo quella e lo affetto – Andrew indicò con gli occhi una delle spade da collezione che il padre teneva orgogliosamente in mostra in una vetrinetta.

\- Certo, così sarà tuo padre a farti fuori quando tornerà –

Un suono di passi. Questa volta erano sicuri, provenivano dalla saletta accanto. 

\- Ora entra e ci rapisce ... –

\- O peggio, svuota la cassaforte e i miei mi diseredano –

  


...................

  


Era un piccolo edificio quello dell’asilo a Croydon. Una bella cittadina poco lontano da Londra; gli piaceva stare lì. D’altra parte aveva studiato parecchio per arrivare in quella piccola isola di calma e pace, circondato da piccoli e felici bambini. 

Sergej si appoggiò meglio alla panchina. Nuvole nere si addensavano oltre la tettoia rossa; avrebbe piovuto, e addio attività all’aperto. Poco male; potevano giocare ad altro anche dentro.  Un due tre stella era uno dei giochi preferiti dei bambini.

\- Sergej –

Il ragazzo alzò gli occhi. Una donna paffutella dal volto gentile gli stava porgendo il suo cellulare con un sorriso.

\- Qualcuno ti cerca al telefono. Stava squillando da un po’, mi sono permessa di rispondere –

Lui accennò un rassicurante sorriso - Hai fatto bene, hai fatto bene. Chi è?-

La donna scosse il capo. Gli lasciò l’apparecchio, tornando dentro l’edificio di un color giallo un po’ sbiadito.

Sergej rispose incuriosito.

\- Pronto?-

\- Sono Yuriy. fatti trovare all’aeroporto di Londra ora, andiamo dalla zia-

La prima cosa che pensò Sergej fu che era successo qualcosa di grosso. La seconda cosa, che avrebbe dovuto chiedere almeno tre, no, quattro giorni di ferie.

  


  



	2. Capitolo 2

Capitolo 2

  


  


\- Da quando ti seguivano?-

Ivan strinse le spalle. 

\- Una settimana? Giorno più giorno meno -

Yuriy annuì, lo sguardo perso fuori dalle fessure delle imposte che serravano la piccola finestra.

Era stato un viaggio precipitoso il loro; la mattina erano a Londra, la notte al limitare di una sperduta cittadina nelle vicinanze di Mosca; ed erano stati fortunati a beccare il volo più breve. 

Yuriy giocherellò con la cerniera del cappotto. Era pensieroso, come non poteva esserlo? Ivan aveva chiamato improvvisamente dal loro vecchio nascondiglio, parlando in codice. La  zia era il segnale di pericolo, nessuno di loro si ricordava esattamente perché lo avessero chiamato così. Erano arrivati insieme all’aeroporto di Londra; Sergej li aveva raggiunti tempestivamente da Croydon. Non era servito nemmeno darsi appuntamento: si erano trovati puntuali allo stesso gate, in partenza per lo stesso volo.

Sapevano ancora lavorare come un branco.

\- Hai idea di chi ... –

\- Agenti standard in borghese, ma si muovevano in modo meccanico ... sarebbero stati scoperti anche da un imbecille –

\- Quanti erano?- 

\- Almeno cinque persone. Li ho lasciati fare per un po’, e quando ho visto che non mollavano la presa mi sono nascosto –

\- Hai fatto bene – Yuriy gettò un’altra occhiata alle fessure delle persiane. Allungò una mano nella tasca dei pantaloni, tastando alla ricerca di qualcosa che non c’era. Chiuse gli occhi rassegnato. Niente sigarette.

Giusto, devo smettere

\- Nuove reclute quindi? Spero che quel pazzoide non si stia muovendo di nuovo ... avete capito di quale  pazzoide parlo -

\- Sarebbe stato meglio se te ne fossi andato dalla Russia – continuò, con l’amaro in bocca di non poter rilassare il cervello con un po’ di  sano fumo.

Ivan si stiracchiò. Il terribile maglione rosso, molto natalizio e un po’ in anticipo ai primi di novembre, rivelò in tutto il suo splendore la trama a fiocchi di neve sul davanti. 

\- Mi avrebbero seguito anche in Africa – afferrò un elastico dal comodino gettato in un angolo accanto al letto, legando i capelli viola prugna in una lunga coda 

\- Che vogliono?-

\- Bella domanda. Sicuro non me –

Boris tornò dal  bagno in quel momento, se un cespuglio rinsecchito fuori casa potesse definirsi tale. Il suo mal d’aereo era ben conosciuto, e da lui ostentato fino all'inverosimile. Passò teatralmente una mano sugli occhi, come se avesse trascorso i peggiori venti minuti della sua vita in quel gabinetto improvvisato, a vomitare sulla neve. 

Yuriy guardò l’amico con un sorrisino sarcastico. 

\- Tutto bene  caro ?- 

Boris lo liquidò con un  zitta troia a denti stretti, per poi accasciarsi sul letto accanto a Ivan. 

Il capitano chiuse gli occhi, sospirando. Incrociò le mani al petto, appoggiò la schiena alla parete e si permise di rilassarsi un secondo. Ora che c’erano tutti, anche i ritardatari del gabinetto, si sentiva più tranquillo. Più disteso. Era tutto sotto controllo. Sigarette a parte.

\- Nulla di cui preoccuparsi quindi?- Ser riagganciò il filo del discorso di Ivan, porgendo ai compagni una tazza di tè. Chissà poi da quale anfratto della credenza lo aveva tirato fuori. Conoscendolo poteva anche essersi portato i filtri da casa.

Ivan trangugiò una metà del liquido bollente senza fare caso né al sapore nè al bruciore in gola – Mi sono convinto invece che qualcosa di cui preoccuparsi c’è –

\- E perché? Se non erano lì per te i problemi dovrebbero essere finiti–

Il più piccolo, perché Ivan era ancora il più piccolo in quantità di anni e di centimetri nel gruppo, finì il tè in un ultimo sorso; la tazza finì a poggiata a terra con malagrazia. Ivan puntellò i gomiti sulle gambe, lasciando le mani a sorreggere il volto. Non voleva ammetterlo, ma era stanco. Era molto probabile che non chiudesse occhio da quando si era rintanato in quella casa.

Una folata di vento più forte delle altre fece sbattere le persiane contro la finestra, producendo un cigolio che sapeva di avventura. Yuriy ricordava ogni fuga finita in quella casa sperduta, gli occhi sbarrati nel buio, le orecchie tese poiché ogni minimo suono poteva significare  pericolo . Gli venne quasi da ridere.

Quelli erano bei tempi

Ora erano solo dei blader un po’ datati, con una quantità di esperienza che li faceva apparire quasi mistici agli occhi dei giovani. Almeno così era per lui e Boris. 

Sergej ad esempio aveva percorso un’altra via.

  


\- Che hai fatto in questi anni?-

\- Te l’ho detto, ho insegnato-

\- Aspetta aspetta, quindi alla fine hai davvero ripreso l’università?-

\- L’ho anche finita se è per questo. Ora ho una laurea –

Non ci era voluto molta immaginazione a Yuriy per indovinare a quale lavoro si fosse impiegato l’amico.

\- Asilo?- Azzardò.

Sergej annuì, sulle labbra un vago sorriso nato dal ricordo improvviso della classe di bambini che lo aspettavano a Croydon.

\- Immaginavo-

  


\- Ora ce ne torniamo a casa?- I grugniti di Boris vennero percepiti a stento dal capitano, che comunque li ignorò. Puntò i suoi occhi su Ivan.

\- Hai detto che non erano qui per te. Perché?-

\- Perché se cercavano me e basta mi potevano attaccare quando volevano. Invece mi seguivano solo –

\- E quindi?-

\- Quindi cosa?-

\- Avevano un motivo valido per farlo?-

Ivan sbuffò. 

\- No! – alzò le mani al cielo con esasperazione – Insomma, dai, sono un tecnico informatico! Anche volendo non avrei più il tempo per una vita avventurosa – Agli occhi degli altri Ivan assunse le sembianze di un uomo di mezza età che lamenta la sua condizione lavorativa il venerdì sera al bar, prima di andare a puttane. 

A Yuriy venne quasi da ridere.

\- Un tecnico informatico, eh?- Sussurrò tra se. Solo qualche anno prima stavano organizzando la formazione per l’ennesima partita di beyblade; nulla di emozionante, e di sicuro non un campionato, ma qualsiasi invito proveniente dal mondo di quelle dannate trottole era per loro un toccasana. Ce l’avevano nell’anima.

Poi Sergej si era svegliato e aveva deciso di intraprendere un’altra strada, qualcosa che gli desse più sicurezza nel futuro. Un  lavoro vero , lo aveva definito così. Kai, per la prima volta nella sua vita, aveva dato retta al nonno e si era messo a giocare all’imprenditore. Ivan aveva deciso che il suo posto era a perdere diottrie dietro ad uno schermo e, a differenza degli altri, si era rifiutato di abbandonare la sua gelida madre Russia.

Erano trascorsi quattro anni da allora, tutto tempo volato via in un attimo. Erano di nuovo tutti lì a guardarsi negli occhi, ognuno conoscendo i pensieri dell'altro. Ne mancava solo uno, ma Yuriy giudicava da anni Kai irrecuperabile. Il nonnino caro ormai lo aveva incastrato negli affari di famiglia.

Il capitano finalmente si decise. Si staccò dal muro; allungò stancamente una mano alla zip del cappotto e lo riallacciò con calma. 

\- Quante ferie arretrate hai Ivan?-

Sul volto del più piccolo si aprì un ghigno divertito. Alzò le spalle, poi afferrò anch’egli il cappotto e un borsone lasciato in un angolo della stanza. Boris gli diede una poderosa pacca sulla schiena.

\- Allora ti eri preparato, piccolo bastardo –

\- Mi conosci, lo sai che sono efficiente –

Neanche un’ora dopo erano imbarcati sul primo volo per Londra.

  


...........................

  


Kai era stato irremovibile.

\- Vi ho detto che sto bene –

\- Ma, il dottore ... –

\- Lo chiamerò io se sarà necessario –

\- Non credi che ... –

\-  NO-

Gli fremevano le mani, ma decise di tenerle a posto. Prendere a pugni quei disgraziati non sarebbe servito a molto. Rei aveva già preparato il tè due volte quella sera, e ormai Kai sapeva che di dormire non se ne sarebbe più parlato. Ma voleva, pretendeva un po’ di calma. Si era liberato di suo nonno in viaggio d’affari per almeno una settimana, non avrebbe tollerato altre presenze in casa a minare la sua tranquillità inaspettata.

Per scongiurare la nefanda eventualità di trovarsi quei soggetti fra i piedi da lì fino al giorno del giudizio, prese una decisione terribile, ma necessaria.

Si infilò la giacca, sotto lo sguardo stupito di Takao.

\- Dove vuoi andare?-

\- Vi accompagno a casa –

Sapeva di stare firmando la sua condanna, ma almeno era sicuro che le pulci si sarebbero allontanate dalla sua dimora. A Takao all’inizio venne in mente di fermarlo, non avrebbe dovuto fare troppi sforzi con quella ferita, e poi il maniaco che aveva fatto irruzione in casa sarebbe potuto tornare in loro assenza. Ma poi si rese conto che il tragitto fino a casa sua sarebbe stato tutto tempo guadagnato per parlare di beyblade.

Con un sorriso a trentadue denti spintonò l’amico di fuori, affiancandosi a lui mentre Kai, con gli occhi al cielo alla ricerca di una qualsiasi divinità cui immolare l’amico, richiudeva il portone con l’unica delle tre serrature che il ladro non aveva rotto.

La prossima volta ci metto del filo elettrificato 

Rei si affiancò a Kenny, ancora scosso dagli avvenimenti. Gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

\- Coraggio professore, siamo ancora tutti qui – concluse con un sorrisone.

\- Già ... già ... –

Il prof. non era proprio un uomo d’azione. Forse anche Rei avrebbe dovuto riflettere su quello che era successo. Sarebbe stato meglio chiamare un dottore e la polizia; soprattutto la polizia. Ma non era stato rubato nulla, e Kai era convinto che avrebbero solo perso tempo. 

Rei alzò gli occhi al cielo. Non era stellato come quello sopra al dojo di Takao; le luci di villa Hiwatari rischiaravano il circondario quasi a giorno, nascondendo qualsiasi accenno di vita nel firmamento. Peccato.

Era una bella notte. Una di quelle che al villaggio avrebbe passato alla cascata con Mao, rincorso dai gridolini divertiti dei compagni di squadra, dalle occhiate severe di Lai e dai sospiri della ragazza dei cui sentimenti non sapeva ancora bene cosa fare.

  


\- Io ti amo, Rei Kon-

Glielo aveva detto guardandolo negli occhi, davanti al letto dove avevano passato l’ultima notte accoccolati l’uno all’altra. Aveva una voce così morbida che avrebbe fatto sciogliere una roccia al sole. 

Ma lui non aveva risposto. Anche volendo, non sapeva che dire. Aprì la bocca più volte, richiudendola sempre. 

Un giorno avrebbe saputo cosa fare.

  


Ma quel giorno era sempre più lontano, e ormai sperava quasi che Mao si dimenticasse di lui. Si stava convincendo di non poterle dare più di un amore fraterno.

\- Rei!-

Il cinese si riscosse. Davanti a lui Takao, un sorrisone a colorargli il volto, gli stava porgendo il cellulare. Sullo schermo si vedeva una foto del loro primissimo campionato insieme.

\- Ti ricordi? Quanto tempo è passato! – Sugli occhi dell’ex capitano si dipinse un po’ di nostalgia. Ah, Takao avrebbe dato tutto per poter di nuovo battersi con la sua vecchia squadra. Ma il tempo era trascorso anche per lui.

\- Erano bei tempi ... ma forse tuo nonno è più contento ora – scherzò Rei, giusto per cambiare argomento. 

Takao sbuffò.

\- Eravamo grandi campioni ... e guardaci!- Diede una leggera gomitata a Kai, standi attento ad evitare il fianco malandato – Per stare dietro ai nostri vecchi abbiamo rinunciato alle nostre passioni –

\- Volevi tirare il bey fino alla morte?-

\- Sì, cavolo! Certo che lo volevo!-

Kai non si sarebbe aspettato nessun’altra risposta da lui.

\- Ma ... Rei? Kai?-

La comitiva si fermò. Davanti a loro, dal lato opposto del marciapiede, una ragazza mora, magrolina e con due grandi occhi nocciola li guardava stupita. Dalla busta della spesa che teneva in mano pendeva un grosso pacco di biscotti. 

\- Ma guarda chi sta facendo le ore piccole!- Takao corse verso l’amica, gettando un’occhiata curiosa alla busta della spesa.

\- Non mi dirai che sei uscita di casa a mezzanotte solo per prendere i biscotti?-

Hilary gli tirò un pugno amichevole su una spalla, che lui finse di incassare lamentando un a hia molto teatrale.

Rei, che non si dimenticava mai di essere un gentiluomo, si avvicinò con un misto di eccitazione e cordialità alla ragazza. Era più di un anno che non si vedevano, ma le sue lettere arrivavano puntualissime al villaggio. Era comunque la migliore amica di Mao.

La abbracciò con uno slancio ricambiato, facendola affondare nella felpa morbida. Hilary sospirò rilassata. Dopo la serata che aveva passato era quello che ci voleva. Anche meglio dei biscotti, che comunque non erano lì per caso. 

Si staccò dall’abbraccio solo per scontrarsi con lo sguardo assonnato di Kai. Abbassò subito gli occhi. Abitavano nella stessa città, eppure nemmeno una volta si erano ritrovati se non con la complicità di Takao. Era lui che organizzava le serate dei componenti che rimanevano dei Bladebreakers, ma con il tempo era tutto venuto meno. I sabati sera si erano accorciati per poi sparire del tutto quando Kai aveva cominciato a lavorare con Hito; Takao era quasi sempre chiuso nel dojo a sostituire il nonno nelle lezioni; Kenny studiava come un forsennato per quella laurea in ingegneria che tanto desiderava. E lei aveva deciso di fare altrettanto, ma in una facoltà più abbordabile.

  


  


\- Ho saputo che stai studiando teatro tradizionale-

Hilary arrossì. Non che si vergognasse di quello che faceva, anzi: la appassionava enormemente. Quello che la emozionava ancora, dopo così tanti anni, era sentirsi addosso lo sguardo indagatore di Kai. 

\- Sì io ... ho cominciato tre anni fa –

\- Oh, quindi ci sei quasi –

\- Già ... tu che fai?-

Takao si intromise nel discorso, sputacchiando briciole di biscotti al cacao. Circondò il collo di Kai con un braccio, affiancandosi a lui.

\- Kai ha deciso di mollare tutto per dedicarsi al bey – 

L’amico fece per allontanarsi dalle briciole marroncine che dalla bocca di Takao gli stavano finendo addosso – Casomai è quello che vorresti fare tu –

\- Non hai idea di quanto è vero –

L’ex capitano si sedette di nuovo, accasciandosi un po’ sul cuscino. Sarebbe stato meraviglioso.

\- Bene, ti ringrazio per l’ospitalità, è stato un piacere rivedere tutti voi, ma io  devo tornare a casa- Kai sottolineò il verbo con più enfasi del dovuto. Si alzò seguito da un coro di disapprovazione. 

\- Ma dai! Sei appena arrivato, resta ancora un po’!-

\- Già, poi chissà quando ci rivedremo –

Persino Kenny, ancora semi scioccato, rincarò la dose – Tanto ormai è tardi, tanto vale rimanere qui, no?-

\- Giusto!- 

E così a Takao venne l’ennesima idea geniale della serata.

\- Restate tutti a dormire qui!-

Kai sbiancò. Provò a protestare ma nel marasma generale di voci entusiaste che si levarono al cielo, la sua si perse. Non seppe come, ma cinque minuti dopo aveva addosso uno dei pigiami di Takao, era steso su un futon dentro al dojo e stava ascoltando Rei raccontare ad Hilary come se la passava Mao al villaggio con un orecchio, e con l’altro Takao e Kenny che gli blateravano di quanto sarebbe stato figo sfidarsi con il bey il giorno dopo; coronando il tutto con  per fortuna che domani è domenica!

Già, per fortuna

Kai disse addio al suo tranquillo weekend. Ma una piccola, piccolissima parte di se era felice. La vita monotona non aveva mai fatto per lui, e quell’assaggio di follia non gli dispiaceva. Si sfiorò con la mano il fianco ferito. Nulla di più di un graffio, che gli fece venire in mente che la pallottola era finita nel muro del salotto. In qualche modo lo avrebbe spiegato al nonno. Il ricordo dell’emozione, dell’adrenalina di trovarsi davanti un  nemico armato , gli portò alla mente anche una persona in particolare. Un lieve sorriso gli colorò il volto.

Chissà dov’era Yuriy in quel momento?

  


...........................

  


Una giornata piovosa a Londra. Che novità. Olivier aprì l’ombrello verde pastello puntellato di piccole paperelle gialle. Un regalo di una vecchia zia di Gianni che non aveva potuto rifiutare, e che ora faceva proprio al caso suo. Si appostò sotto Westminster, evitando che le profonde pozzanghere scalfissero le sue scarpe eleganti. Il cappotto beige forse era troppo leggero per l’aria gelida della prima mattina, ma si abbinava così bene con il resto dell’outfit che non aveva potuto rinunciarvi. 

Quella mattina aveva poche commissioni da fare, e la prima era recuperare colui che lo avrebbe accompagnato nei giri di compere ad Harrods.

Andrew uscì dal cancello di corsa, in un look total black che avrebbe fatto impallidire qualsiasi agente segreto. Adocchiò Olivier e gli corse incontro, nascondendosi sotto l’ombrello. 

\- Dovevi venirmi a prendere dentro Vier! Mi stavo infradiciando-

\- Perdonami, caro, ma la tua cameriera mi ha svegliato con mezz’ora di ritardo stamattina –

\- Certo certo ... ma che cavolo di ombrello hai preso? Se mi vedono i colleghi dei miei sarò preso per i fondelli a vita!-

\- Uuuh, come siamo permalosi  mon amour  –

Olivier sorrise sotto i baffi; lo sguardo gelido dell’inglese cercò di trapassarlo, ma non lo scalfì. Si era svegliato con la bella sensazione di essere invincibile, specialmente dopo una colazione a base di croccanti e caldi croissant nella pasticceria francese più buona del quartiere. Ciò fece ricordare a Olivier che quella mattina si sentiva anche incredibilmente generoso. Alzò un dito davanti al tentativo di Andrew di riprendere gli insulti all’ombrello, cavando dalla larga tasca del cappotto un sacchetto di carta che sprigionava un profumo intenso di cioccolato

\-  pour toi -

Andrew vi affondò una mano, tastando quello che doveva essere la testa rotonda di un morbido chocolate muffin.

Per quella mattina il francese avrebbe evitato gli insulti.

  


\- Dove siamo diretti?-

\- Harrods ovviamente –

Non c’era luogo migliore per le compere ai parenti. Un  cadeau dall’Inghilterra ai suoi genitori avrebbe loro ricordato che il figlio prediletto, nonchè unico, li pensava sempre. Evitarono i marciapiedi più affollati, prendendo scorciatoie che conosceva solo Andrew, lo scalpiccio delle scarpe sulle pozzanghere divenne terribilmente nostalgico per il francese. Sotto sotto sentiva sempre un po’ la mancanza dell’Inghilterra; dopotutto vi aveva passato la maggior parte delle estati prima di conoscere Gianni.

Decisero di evitare la metropolitana, come facevano sempre. Stare stretti come sardine tra quella marmaglia di persone umidicce non faceva al caso loro. Presero il primo taxi che trovarono, fiondandovisi dentro.

Andrew richiuse in fretta l’ombrello, di cui aveva preso possesso poichè il francese lo teneva troppo basso e glielo sbatteva in testa, e richiuse l’elegante sportello nero.

\-  Harrods, s’il te plait –

L’aria dell’abitacolo era satura di umidità, ma sempre meglio della metro. Olivier scrutò dal finestrino leggermente appannato il viavai di persone e ombrelli venire oltrepassati dal taxi.

\- Non capisco perché voi inglesi dobbiate mettere fretta in qualsiasi cosa. Sono le nove del mattino –

\- Noi lavoriamo, facciamo girare l’economia. Non abbiamo tempo per osservare quadri tutto il giorno –

\- Sbaglio o avete una delle gallerie più grandi di tutta Europa? Ed è gratis per giunta –

Andrew non rispose. Non era mai stato un appassionato di quadri, non quanto lo era di economia comunque. La frenesia della sua città, gli edifici ingrigiti vicini alle vecchie ville, gli uomini in giacca e cravatta con la ventiquattrore in una mano e il caffè di Starbucks nell’altra ... gli piaceva respirare quell’aria, tanto meglio se sotto una scrosciante pioggia mattutina.

Contemplò per un altro paio di minuti il paesaggio, pulendo una porzione di finestrino appannato per guardare meglio la sua industriosa città muoversi ... finché gli occhi si incastrarono per un istante in una testa rossa ben visibile tra tutte le altre.

Senza nemmeno pensarci fece fermare il tassista con un grido un po’ troppo violento, facendo sobbalzare Olivier.

  


  


Ci voleva un caffè forte, e ovviamente il miglior caffè era quello italiano. Che Olivier conoscesse quel piccolo bar sperduto in una via traversa era quasi scontato; una volta che ti abitui ai sapori italiani non ne fai più a meno, e Gianni lo aveva assuefatto. 

Andrew posò la tazzina bianca sul tavolo quadrato. Un locale semplice, con pochi posti e una calma innaturale tra le pareti tappezzate da una carta da parati che sapeva di casa di campagna dei nonni. 

\- Non vi facevo tipi da vita mondana –

\- è un modo simpatico per chiederci cosa ci facciamo qui?-

\- Piuttosto che simpatico lo definirei ... elegante –

Yuriy il suo caffè lo aveva già terminato. Lui il gusto forte della bevanda calda non sapeva gustarselo e nemmeno gli piaceva, ma quella era la prima caffeina che immetteva nel suo corpo quella mattina, e ne aveva dannatamente bisogno.

Ivan rispose al suo posto alla curiosità dell’inglese, dietro alla sua enorme tazza di cappuccino. 

\- Avevo bisogno di un disco fisso, ho trovato su internet un posto ben fornito di materiale informatico qua vicino –

\- Aha ... – 

Olivier era stato stranamente in silenzio. Erano passati tanti anni, ma l’unica cosa che era cambiata erano i capelli. Quelli di Ivan più lunghi, quelli di Yuriy meno ... appuntiti? Avrebbe voluto chiedergli se faceva la pettinatura orecchiuta di proposito, ma non voleva rovinare quella calda atmosfera del caffè con le occhiate gelide del russo. Vier passò distrattamente una mano fra le sue ciocche verde pastello. A differenza dell’amico inglese lui aveva preferito dare un taglio netto alla loro crescita.

\- Siete a Londra in vacanza?- Il francese sorpassò gli assillanti commenti puntigliosi dell’amico che continuava a sottolineare come due russi stonassero nella sua bella cittadina. 

Quando gli occhi di Yuriy si posarono su di lui ebbe un brivido.

Sono perfetti

Non si vergognò nemmeno un po’ di sembrare poco eterosessuale a pensarlo. Quando una cosa era bella, era giusto ammirarla.

\- Io e Boris viviamo nella periferia di Londra da un anno – e con questo rispose alla domanda su  cosa facessero lì.

Le sopracciglia di Olivier schizzarono alte sulla fronte.

\- Vivete qui?-

\- A una mezz’ora di macchina –

\-  Mon dieu!  Eravamo così vicini e non lo sapevamo – esclamò, sinceramente sorpreso, volgendo gli occhi su Andrew, altrettanto sorpreso anche se meno entusiasta.

\- E come mai questo trasferimento? In Russia faceva troppo freddo?-

\- In Russia si stava benissimo, grazie per l’interessamento – la risposta di Yuriy fu un pelo glaciale, ma Andrew sorrise. Si poggiò trionfante allo schienale della sedia, incrociando le braccia al petto. Era riuscito a punzecchiarlo a dovere.

Punto per me

\- Siamo qua su invito di un’accademia di beyblade per dare delle lezioni tecniche, che si sono dilungate –

\- Quindi navigate ancora nel bey –

\- Occasionalmente –

\- Hai parlato di te e dei tuoi colleghi russi, ma ne manca uno all’appello o sbaglio? L’uomo bicolore non è con voi?-

L’uomo bicolore. Kai nel tempo aveva assunto più soprannomi da parte dell’inglese, sempre mal sopportati. Era stato  amore di nonno ,  principessina ,  Pocahontas ,  aquilotto ,  testa di cocco , o semplicemente  stronzo . Andrew era particolarmente fantasioso con i soprannomi.

\- Kai è in Giappone a fare ... non ne ho idea, cose con suo nonno comunque – Non si sarebbe certo messo a raccontare la vita dell’ex compagno. Non aveva ben chiaro cosa stesse confabulando con il parente nella villa nipponica di loro proprietà, e non era abbastanza pettegolo per spifferarlo al caro inglesino.

Andrew rimestò il cucchiaino nella tazzina vuota. Un sorriso gli allargò le labbra.

\- A casa del nonnino a farsi mantenere quindi?-

Yuriy roteò gli occhi al cielo. Non si era certo svegliato quella mattina per parlare di Kai, dei loro progetti futuri o della loro vita. Ivan notò il vago tremolio della mano del capitano; decise che era ora di intervenire, prima che perdesse la calma del tutto e riempisse di grida di dolore quel tranquillo barettino. Urla di dolore in inglese magari.

\- Tu Olivier sei ospite da Andrew?-

Incredibile come anni passati a socializzare davanti alla macchinetta del caffè nella pausa pranzo lo avessero abituato a trovare argomenti di discussione con chiunque, pur di riempire un silenzio opprimente, o coprire i commenti di un collega particolarmente petulante. Ivan si diceva di essere finalmente diventato grande, quella  grandezza  di cui parlano tutti gli adulti ai bambini per indicare loro l’età in cui potranno capire certe cose, e farne altre che da piccoli possono solo sognare. In realtà lui era diventato grande molto tempo prima, e non era servito cercare un lavoro serio. Forse quindi era più ...  maturo ?

\- Certamente, i McGregor sono stati così carini da ospitarmi, mh mh –

Appena ebbe terminato la frase, Olivier si portò le mani al viso; la bocca si aprì e gli occhi si spalancarono. Ivan pensò stesse vivendo un’epifania di qualche tipo, ma il francese riprese a parlare con più enfasi di prima, sporgendosi verso di lui dall’altra parte del tavolino.

\- Ma sapete cosa è successo ieri notte? Sono venuti i ladri! Cielo, che emozione –

Andrew poggiò una mano sulla spalla dell’amico.

\- Scusatelo, è diventato scemo a passare troppo tempo in Italia – Fece, alludendo brutalmente a Gianni e ai suoi neuroni malfunzionanti.

Olivier non fece nemmeno caso ai commenti dell’inglese. Attaccò a parlare, la voce sempre più acuta e le mani in una gesticolazione costante, anch’essa ricordo dei lunghi periodi trascorsi in Italia. Lentamente il piccolo bar fu invaso dalle chiacchiere dall’accento gallicano, e Yuriy si arrese all’idea di non tornare a casa prima dell’ora di pranzo. Represse uno sbadiglio, osservando Ivan di sfuggita. L’amico si era appoggiato al tavolino con i gomiti, una mano sorreggeva il mento e gli occhi erano puntati su Olivier. Sembrava incredibilmente attento, se non fosse che l’altra mano tirava nervosamente su e giù la zip della felpa. Dall’altro lato del tavolo Andrew stava dietro al racconto del francese parlandogli sopra quando necessario, per correggere piccole imprecisioni sull’accaduto.

  


  


  


  


  


  



	3. Capitolo 3

Capitolo 3

  


  


Gli piacevano le chiese. Non perché fosse religioso, o credesse in chissà quale divinità che punisse i malvagi a vantaggio dei deboli. Per lui queste erano tutte sciocchezze. No, le chiese erano altro. Incenso, una calda luce dai mosaici di vetri colorati, silenzio. Il suono dei passi lungo la navata lo coccolava nella meditazione.

\- Mi ero innamorata di voi –

Kai non alzò nemmeno gli occhi. Non era la prima volta che una fan del beyblade lo riconosceva e lo avvicinava con rivelazioni amorose. 

\- Scusami ma non credo di poter condividere. Tenta con gli  altri –

\- Fa lo stesso –

Lei girò i tacchi. Un tintinnio metallico accompagnò i suoi passi. Quando la sentì abbastanza lontana, Kai sbirciò a terra un paio di volte; era sempre stato curioso. Con la coda dell’occhio notò un luccichio. Sul mosaico di un rosso scolorito sbrilluccicava l’oro di una piccola fede, accompagnato dal più lieve riflesso del brillante che vi svettava sulla sommità.

Il ragazzo si sporse dalla panca per osservarlo meglio. Si decise a raccoglierlo solo dopo essersi accertato che sulle altre panche non c’era nessun altro. 

Nella sua mano sembrava ancora più piccolo; era palesemente un anello da donna. Chissà se le era caduto per sbaglio. Avrebbe potuto anche uscire dalla chiesa e vedere se riusciva a trovare quella sprovveduta per restituirglielo, era comunque un oggetto prezioso.

Sospirò, volgendo lo sguardo verso la fine della navata. 

Se ne sarà già andata chissà dove

Era solo una scusa per non incappare in chissà quali discussioni con una fan abbastanza sfegatata da rivelargli il suo amore in una chiesa. Si infilò l’anello della tasca del cappotto elegante. Lo avrebbe consegnato al prete della chiesa, forse la donna era una frequentatrice abituale.

Si alzò dalla panca e fece un leggero inchino davanti al crocifisso. Le chiese di rito cattolico avevano un’atmosfera che in nessun altro edificio religioso si poteva trovare; quella in particolare: abbastanza vicina da non perderci mezza giornata di macchina per arrivarci, e abbastanza lontana da non rischiare di incappare in qualche conoscente. Perfetta nella sua calma e pulizia, senza tutti quei lampadari ad altezza d’uomo che nelle chiese ortodosse facevano venire la claustrofobia.

Trovava il rito cristiano cattolico più intrigante che altro, e ancora di più i suoi misteri e la spiegazione di un oltretomba con tanto di livello intermedio tra inferno e paradiso. L’ultima chance per salvarsi dalla dannazione eterna. Si passò una mano tra la chioma grigia, portandosi indietro le ciocche appena tagliate. Una delle cose che non avrebbe sostituito per nulla al mondo nella sua vita era il parrucchiere; perfetto, pulito e sempre in orario. Chissà se quell’uomo sarebbe finito in purgatorio? Sarà valso a qualcosa acconciare così tante teste in vita? 

Attraversò la navata con calma, misurando con i passi il pavimento di marmo scheggiato dal tempo. Arrivato all’ingresso, si voltò di nuovo prima di uscire. La luce filtrata dalle vetrate illuminava il crocifisso di colori sfocati, riempiendo l’abside di sacralità. 

Si chiese se e valesse la pena credere in un paradiso. Era legittimo crederci, quando si avevano le prove certe dell’esistenza dell’inferno?

  


.......................

  


\- Sei sicuro, sicuro sicuro?-

\- Te l’ho detto Rei, non c’è problema!-

\- Guarda che non ci metto nulla a prenotare l’albergo per più giorni, e nemmeno a prendere una stanza in più –

\- Rei – 

Takao fece un sorriso talmente largo e rassicurante che il cinese si convinse. Non voleva dare troppo da pensare all’amico, aveva già il suo da fare con le lezioni al dojo. Il nonno era partito a trovare il papà del giapponese, sperduto chissà dove in uno dei suoi avventurosi viaggi archeologici, mollando il lavoro al nipote.

È ora che ti prendi qualche responsabilità!

Per Takao la presenza degli amici invece era un vero toccasana, soprattutto di Kai e Rei, che vedeva una volta ogni morte di papa. E non gli costava assolutamente nulla togliere dall’armadio un futon in più, di spazio nel dojo ce n’era quanto ne volevano.

\- Allora la passo a prendere e torno qui. Sei sicuro che ... –

\- Ma sei incredibile! Hei, mi fa un sacco piacere vedere Mao! E non ci penso neanche a farla dormire in un altro posto che non sia casa mia – concluse, orgoglioso della sua ospitalità. Per i suoi amici si sarebbe fatto in quattro, in questo non era assolutamente cambiato.

\- Poi figurati quanto sarà contenta Hila! Le faremo una sorpresa, quando tornerà dal corso sarà al settimo cielo –

\- Già –

Rei prese le chiavi della macchina che Takao gli aveva gentilmente messo a disposizione. Avrebbe potuto prenotare un taxi o andare semplicemente in metro, ma il giapponese aveva insistito.

Così avrete uno spazio più intimo per ... chiacchierare , aveva maliziosamente insinuato.

  


\- Rei!-

La ragazza gli saltò al collo, facendogli quasi perdere l’equilibrio. Mao si avvinghiò a lui con quanta forza aveva in corpo, mollando il trolley che venne prontamente recuperato dalla mano libera di Rei prima che cadesse rovinosamente a terra.

Lei si staccò dall’abbraccio solo per immergere i suoi occhi dorati in quelli di lui, dello stesso splendido colore.

\- Mi sei mancato un sacco – sussurrò, sull’orlo della commozione. Erano solo un paio di settimane che Rei era partito dal villaggio, ma lei non se ne faceva una ragione. Voleva,  doveva  stare al suo fianco. Sentirsi pari a lui era diventata una questione di principio, non le andava più di fare la parte della sorellina minore lasciata al sicuro nel villaggio ad occuparsi del vecchio tutore, nonché allenatore dei White Tigers. Lei voleva  lui . Non il villaggio, non suo fratello. 

E Rei, cosa voleva? 

Lo aveva chiesto più volte a lui direttamente, senza grandi risultati; allora aveva deciso di aspettare. Non serviva a niente forzarlo a darle una risposta. Ma il tempo passava, e lei era sempre meno paziente.

\- Hai fatto buon viaggio?-

Mao osservò curiosa la macchina nella quale Rei stava caricando la valigia rosa shocking un po’ logora, reduce da tutti i campionati di beyblade.

\- Certo, certo, ma ... e questa macchina? Non sarà mica tua?-

Rei sorrise sotto i baffi – Infatti no. È di Takao –

A Mao si illuminarono gli occhi. Portò le mani al viso, pronta a saltellare di gioia. Perché se macchina era uguale a Takao, allora Takao era uguale a Hilary. Rei percepì l’entusiasmo della ragazza, anticipandone le domande su come e perché lui avesse la macchina del giapponese.

\- Saremo ospiti di Takao in questi giorni, lui ci ha gentilmente invitati. E sì, ci sarà anche Hilary. Ma credo tu lo immaginassi già –

\- Oddio Rei, non so perché nessuna si sia ancora sposata quell’uomo –

  


.............

  


Yuriy appoggiò la busta della spesa sul tavolo con malagrazia; spostò rumorosamente una sedia e ci si buttò sopra. Si passò una mano sugli occhi.

Che. Cazzo.

Erano le dodici e mezza, e dal piccolo bar italiano erano usciti solo tre quarti d’ora prima. Olivier aveva parlato per due ore. Due. Ore. Senza fermarsi. Ivan gli diede una pacca di incoraggiamento.

\- Siamo a casa Yu, siamo a casa – disse, più a se stesso che al compagno di squadra. Anche fare finta di ascoltare aveva dei limiti di tempo, e i suoi erano stati ampiamente superati. 

Boris sarebbe tornato all’una. Ciò significava che avevano solo mezz’ora per preparare il pranzo, a meno che non volessero subire le madonne di quell’uomo  oberato di lavoro . 

Bofonchiando qualche brutta parola in russo, Yuriy si tolse la giacca. Frugò nella sportina per togliere gli ingredienti del pranzo, gettando tutto alla rinfusa sul tavolo.

\- Mi ha preso per una colf, quel bastardo ... – Continuò. Ivan era arrivato da pochi giorni, e aveva potuto constatare che non ci si annoiava di certo in quella casa. Le bestemmie poco velate di Boris e le occhiate gelide di Yuriy riempivano l’atmosfera di un non so che di energico. Il capitano si lamentava in continuazione dell’assenza di pulizia del collega, del fatto che doveva sempre cucinare lui, se scaldare cibi precotti si poteva considerare cucina; e puntualmente, dopo una giornata di frecciatine, il giorno dopo si ripeteva tutto. Al terzo giorno di convivenza Ivan aveva realizzato che nel tempo non era cambiato davvero niente tra loro. Non è che non si sopportavano; semplicemente quello era il loro modo di parlare e di confrontarsi. Il loro modo di vivere. 

\- Lascia, faccio io –

Prese dalle mani di Yuriy l’enorme busta di  fish&chips che l’amico stava squartando senza capire da dove si aprisse. Ivan la soppesò con le mani prima di infilarla nel microonde.

\- Ma quanto cibo hai preso?-

\- Non hai idea di quanto mangi quell’altro –

Il più piccolo squadrò l’amico da capo a piedi – Tu non sei ai suoi livelli, vedo –

\- Mh?-

\- Sembri addirittura dimagrito –

Yuriy fece un gesto stizzito con la mano.

\- Se ne stanno andando tutti i muscoli, senza fare esercizio –

\- Perché non ti iscrivi in palestra?-

\- Perché ci sono le  persone che mi guardano, è fastidioso –

\- Che?-

\- Ivan, ma porca troia, non ti abbiamo portato qui per farci da mamma –

E la discussione finì lì. Ivan scosse il capo sorridendo sotto i baffi; le  persone gli davano fastidio. Non capiva come potesse essere possibile: dato il potere intimidatorio del capitano, raramente qualcuno lo avvicinava; a meno che non volesse tornare a casa con un paio di falangi in meno. Ivan soffocò una risata nel dorso della mano; si ricordava bene di quando Yuriy aveva dislocato la scapola ad un ragazzo ubriaco la sera prima della partenza di Sergej per Croydon. Quello era vero divertimento. Poi la vita si era appiattita, i giorni erano diventati monotoni e nessun osso era stato più toccato.

\- Il giornale – Borbottò Yuriy, ancora in preda all’astio da casalinga incompresa, allungando una mano verso il più piccolo. Ivan adocchiò il plico di fogli ripiegato, fresco di buchetta della posta, allungandolo al compagno. 

Poi gettò uno sguardo all’orologio della cucina.

\- Quando torna dalle lezioni Boris?- Era già l’una, lui aveva fame e ore di sonno arretrato dalla settimana precedente da recuperare. 

\- Fra cinque minuti – Era una palese bugia. Non lo sapeva nemmeno Yuriy quando l’altro sarebbe tornato, ma liquidò in poco tempo i problemi dell’amico per concentrarsi su altro. Si drizzò meglio sulla sedia, appoggiando il giornale sul tavolo. L’articolo che aveva davanti lo stava incuriosendo più del dovuto.

Imprenditore giapponese derubato, i ladri fanno irruzione nella villa e feriscono il nipote

Gli venne da ridere. Quando poi lesse il nome del proprietario della villa il ghigno sul suo volto si allargò.

\- Non ci credo – Si astenne dal fare ulteriori commenti e passò il giornale a Ivan. Lui sgranò gli occhi.

\- Ma che cazzo ... –

\- Il buon vecchio Kai si sta divertendo col nonnino –

Ivan scoppiò a ridere. Stese il giornale sul tavolo, rileggendo più volte il titolo dell’articolo. 

\-  I ladri feriscono il nipote ?- Si asciugò una falsa lacrima con teatralità, per poi tornare al  fish&chips nel microonde – Non ci credo neanche se lo vedo. Mi meraviglierei se i ladri ne fossero usciti vivi –

\- Quanto sei stronzo Ivan ... – Yuriy non riusciva a smettere di sogghignare - ... Il piccolo Kai era in pericolo, addirittura  ferito , cavolo ... –

Prendere in giro Kai era diventato un passatempo molto godibile. Lui era nella sua bella villa, con il nonno, mantenuto, servito e riverito; come minimo qualche madonna se la doveva lasciar tirare, considerato che dava sue notizie una volta ogni morte di papa, quello stronzetto. 

\- Mi meraviglio che non abbia chiamato –

\- Cosa vuoi Ivan, noi non siamo più indispensabili per il suo tenore di vita –

\- Oh sì – Ivan sistemò il cibo nei piatti, arrangiando un rapido apparecchiamento sul tavolo con le tovagliette di plastica decorate a piccoli delfini. Non perse tempo a chiedersi dove cavolo le avessero trovate – Ormai lui è un vero  gentleman –

Yuriy scoppiò a ridere. Quel vecchio bastardo gli mancava; ricordava con piacere gli anni passati a insultarsi, a vincere, e soprattutto vivere insieme. Poi era sparito, ed erano venuti a sapere che viveva in Giappone da suo nonno. Erano talmente abituati a vederlo fare quello che voleva che non si erano nemmeno preoccupati, nè tanto meno erano arrabbiati per la sua scelta. L’ennesimo  voltafaccia verso lidi più prosperi. Ma Kai era fatto così, e loro lo apprezzavano anche per quello. L’autosufficienza era sempre una dote da non sottovalutare.

Ivan rimuginò, picchiettandosi il mento con una forchetta - Curioso però –

\- Cosa?-

\- Mah, sembra che questa sia la settimana dei ladri –

\- In che senso? – 

\- Prima Andrew, poi Kai ... –

\- Oh, già ... – Era stato talmente intontito dalle chiacchiere di quell’inglese che aveva completamente perso il filo del suo discorso chilometrico. La rapina , giusto. Si era quasi dimenticato.

\- Prima Andrew ... poi Kai ... – ripetè Yuriy pensieroso. Puntò un dito verso Ivan, gli occhi assottigliati da un ragionamento in atto - ... E tutti e due la stessa notte –

\- Aha –

\- Guarda te com'è piccolo il mondo ... conosciamo due persone che hanno subito un furto allo stesso tempo –

Ivan afferrò il telecomando. L’unico canale decente in quel paese dimenticato tra la nebbia sembrava essere quello dei documentari. Fermò sulla BBC davanti all’accattivante immagine di un branco di leoni a caccia – Cos’è, ora credi nelle coincidenze? Nel  destino ?-

Yuriy liquidò l’amico senza degnarlo di una risposta. Conoscendosi da anni ben sapevano entrambi quale fosse la filosofia di vita di Ivanov, e sicuramente il destino non ne faceva parte.

\- Boris ha parlato con Igor – Non seppe perché gli venne in mente di dirlo, forse per riempire lo spazio vuoto lasciato dalla sua non-risposta. Ivan parve non capire.

\- Igor?-

\- Quello del monastero. Non mi dire che non te lo ricordi, avete anche condiviso una comodissima cella se non ricordo male –

\- Oh! Lui!- Ivan sorrise. Erano sempre divertenti i ricordi del monastero – Sì, ero finito in punizione con quel bastardo, ma ero piccolo ... è qui a Londra?-

\- A Bangkok –

Il più piccolo sgranò gli occhi – Dove? E come ci sarebbe arrivato Boris?-

\- Gli ha pagato i biglietti aerei Igor –

\- Wow ... – Ivan abbassò il volume del televisore. Questo era più interessante di come si cacciava in branco – Si è fatto i soldi quindi. E come mai aveva voglia di vedere Boris? Voleva beccarsi qualche insulto gratuito?-

Boris e Igor non erano mai andati molto d'accordo. Il secondo era più grande e avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per vedere il più piccolo smorzare la sua innata spavalderia, ma Boris faceva parte della squadra; era più in alto nella gerarchia. Una specie intoccabile da un semplice blader. E quindi i loro anni insieme si erano risolti in tanti insulti velati e tanti pugni in bocca. A Igor era anche saltato qualche dente.

Yuriy alzò le spalle – Questo devi fartelo dire da lui. Io dal racconto di Boris ci ho capito solo che Igor si è rincoglionito –

\- Il caldo gli ha dato alla testa?-

\- Ha detto di essere in contatto con ex archivisti del monastero, e che Boris doveva cercare una bambina perché Vorkov ha qualcosa in atto –

Ivan sputò l’acqua appena bevuta centrando in pieno il telecomando. Portò la manica del maglione alla bocca per arginare lo sbavamento, soffocando un paio di colpi di tosse. Quando si fu calmato posò su Yuriy lo sguardo più confuso mai sfoderato in vita sua.

\- Come scusa?-

Il capitano annuì con leggerezza, come se stesse parlando di noci di cocco – Per Igor, Vorkov sta architettando qualcosa –

\- E come cazzo ha tirato fuori questa storia?-

Yuriy alzò le spalle. Il suo cellulare squillò, vibrando con forza sul tavolino. Quando Ivan lo prese per rispondere, cominciò a rivalutare la mano del  caso  in quella giornata. Lo passò a Yuriy, un mezzo sorriso a dipingergli il volto.

\- Vuoi rispondere tu?-

Il capitano afferrò l’oggetto dubbioso. Poi lesse il nome sul display. Soppresse una risata.

\- Dai ... e dire che ci siamo lamentati di lui fino a prima ... ora mi sento quasi in colpa – commentò con un sarcasmo per nulla velato. Rispose alla chiamata, ma quando stava per parlare la voce dall’altra parte dell’apparecchio lo superò in velocità.

\- Ho chiamato per dirvi di avvertire quell’inglesino del cazzo che sono vivo e vegeto, e che se non gli date mie notizie non significa che sono già sotto tre metri di terra –

Erano solo quasi due anni che non si sentivano, gli era mancata la sua voce soave.

\- Buongiorno anche a te Hiwatari junior –

E partirono una serie di improperi in giapponese.

  


......................................

  


  


La mattina dopo Kai era all’aeroporto di Londra. La chiamata del giorno prima era stata abbastanza lapidaria, ma il succo del discorso poteva essere di questo tipo: il nonno sarebbe stato a Londra per affari, e Kai aveva deciso di accompagnarlo per poi tornare con lui in Giappone. E coglieva anche l’occasione per insultare di persona McGregor, e rivedere la vecchia combriccola.

Kai si passò la mano sugli occhi. Era quasi abituato a svegliarsi presto, ma la stanchezza piuttosto che per il volo era rivolta alla giornata che lo attendeva. Fuori intanto pioveva, e già un paio di taxi gli erano sfrecciati davanti rischiando di macchiare di acqua pregna di smog e schifo il suo prezioso completo coordinato; e già si partiva male. Poi pregustava in anticipo i discorsi che Andrew gli avrebbe rifilato. La mattina dopo la rapina, ad un orario indegno, saranno state le dodici, nel dojo pregno di odore di cibo cinese l’inglese lo aveva chiamato per commentare sarcasticamente le  prodezze del primogenito Hiwatari . Kai non sapeva come cavolo la notizia si era sparsa così rapidamente da un continente all’altro. Il monologo britannico si era concluso con un commento sulla misantropia del giovane rampollo giapponese:

Nemmeno i tuoi ex colleghi hanno tue notizie, se non ti fai sentire ogni tanto finiremo per pensare che sei passato a miglior vita.

Persino gli insulti erano diventati eleganti con la maturità. Un paio di anni prima Andrew gli avrebbe semplicemente dato dell’imbecille, e Kai avrebbe caldamente ricambiato.

La nebbia inglese gli è andata nel cervello

L’ennesima macchina frenò davanti a lui, producendo un’ondata di schizzi nerastri dai quali Kai si protesse nascondendosi dietro la valigia. Stava per inveire in una lingua abbastanza poco conosciuta da non essere compresa, ma quando uscì l’autista capì che parlare in russo avrebbe peggiorato le cose.

Boris non era cambiato per niente. Il solito sorriso spavaldo, le solite giacche con il pelo, i soliti occhietti indagatori e irriverenti. I capelli sì, quelli erano diversi, tirati indietro e legati in una specie di codino.

L’esatto contrario dell’eleganza e della compostezza sfoggiata dall’Hiwatari, che si era abituato a gestire giacca e camicia senza rinunciare alla sua pettinatura sbarazzina.

Boris si appoggiò al cofano, incurante della pioggerellina che si insinuava tra i capelli.

\- Guarda guarda, puntualissimo e impeccabile, eh?-

\- A differenza tua –

Senza troppe cerimonie Kai gli allungò la valigia, che l’altro caricò in macchina con poca grazia. 

\- Ti credevo completamente trasformato in una specie di  dandy , e invece ... –

\- Invece cosa?-

Boris alzò le spalle.

\- Mi sembri il solito vecchio bastardo –

Mise in moto e l’auto partì in terza, con un rumore sinistro del motore.

Kai sogghignò.

\- Anche tu sei rimasto lo stesso –

  


  


La casa era piccola. D’altra parte era una sistemazione temporanea, e per due persone come loro non serviva nulla di principesco. Senonché, in quel lasso di tempo, nello spazio di due ci vivevano in quattro.

Kai si guardò intorno con aria circospetta.

\- Non credevo foste così ordinati –

\- è ironico?-

In effetti le valigie di Sergej erano tutti accatastate in un angolo del salottino, e il tavolo in cucina era cosparso di un misto di parti di beyblade e pezzi smontati di un computer.

\- Non proprio ... pensavo innanzitutto di sentire odore di fumo –

\- Yuriy sta cercando di smettere –

\- Aaah ... –

Kai indagò curioso la casa. Era un piccolo appartamento con due camere da letto, un bagnetto, la cucina e un salottino. Era incredibilmente strano per lui pensare i suoi due vecchi compagni di squadra a vivere insieme, due persone come Yuriy e Boris, in un luogo del genere. Quasi troppo  normale .

Ma erano i due che si conoscevano meglio di tutti nel gruppo, e se c’era qualcuno che sapeva perfettamente come sopportarsi, quel qualcuno erano loro.

\- Non ci sono gli altri? Mi sembrava di aver capito che si erano trasferiti qui -

\- Sergej è al lavoro, Yuriy ha il turno per le lezioni e Ivan ... boh – concluse arraffando un biscotto dalla confezione semi aperta e abbandonata sul ripiano della cucina.

Kai si sedette composto. Guardò l’amico sgranocchiare rumorosamente biscotti, e concepì solo in quel momento quanto lui e gli altri si fossero allontanati. 

\- Mi dispiace di essere sparito all’improvviso – Lo disse quasi d’istinto, come se quell’occasione fosse arrivata giusto per permettergli di dirlo. Guardava Boris negli occhi, con lo stesso sguardo con cui anni prima aveva deciso che la vita in Russia non faceva più per lui. L’altro ragazzo scrollò le spalle, infilandosi in bocca un altro biscotto.

Era la risposta che Kai si aspettava.

\- Vecchio bastardo –

L’amichevole nomignolo con cui i russi lo avevano appellato risuonò dal corridoio d’ingresso. Kai si alzò al richiamo di quella voce che aveva sentito solo il giorno prima per telefono, e per cui continuava ad avere rispetto. Era pur sempre stato il suo capitano. 

Yuriy entrò in cucina producendo impronte bagnaticce; si fermò un momento sull’uscio quando vide Kai. 

\- Cavolo ... – lo squadrò da capo a piedi – Non ero pronto per accogliere un imprenditore – Concluse, riferendosi all’abbigliamento estremamente elegante.

Kai gli si avvicinò, tirandogli un pugno amichevole sul braccio.

\- Sei uno stronzo Ivanov –

\- Piano con le parole, non sono io che ho telefonato ululando cose senza senso come una zitella isterica –

\- Vaffanculo –

\- Ti ringrazio per l’offerta, ma rifiuto. Allora ... – si tolse il cappotto fradicio, che finì gettato a sgocciolare su una delle sedie – Come va la vita con il nonno?-

Kai sospirò. Non si sarebbe aspettato altro; sapeva che in quella casa non sarebbe scampato alle frecciatine sulla sua relazione con il caro nonnino.

\- La mia vita va molto,  molto bene, caro. Sono più interessato alle vostre prodezze –

Yuriy alzò le spalle, portandosi dietro il capo le ciocche rosse sgocciolanti. Era evidente che aveva lasciato l’ombrello a casa, come quasi tutte le mattine.

\- Si sopravvive – 

\- Come, tutto qui? –

\- Avresti preferito un racconto piccante su quanto noi due scopiamo la notte?-

\- Sì, a dire il vero mi aspettavo qualcosa del genere –

Boris tirò un calcio alla sedia di Kai, lanciandogli uno sguardo lascivo.

\- Ti piacerebbe unirti a noi, vecchio pervertito?-

\- Declino l’offerta, grazie –

Boris alzò verso di lui un ennesimo biscotto con un gesto teatrale – Non sai cosa ti perdi –

Yuriy stava per mandare l’amico amichevolmente a fanculo, e Kai stava per fare altrettanto, quando lo squillo del telefono del giapponese interruppe i probabili improperi. Kai frugò nella tasca del cappotto cavandone il cellulare, e senza accorgersene tirò fuori anche un altro piccolo oggetto.

Con un tintinnio metallico il piccolo anello finì sul pavimento. 

\- Pronto? Ah sì ... sì, sono già arrivato – il giapponese raccolse da terra il solitario dorato. Si era dimenticato di averlo ancora nella tasca del cappotto. E si era anche dimenticato di lasciarlo a qualcuno in quella chiesa. Se lo rigirò tra le dita sotto lo sguardo curioso di Yuriy. 

\- Sì certo ... perfetto – Chiuse la chiamata senza nemmeno salutare.

\- Pensavi di chiedere la mano di qualche bella ragazza?-

Kai ruotò gli occhi al cielo. Infilò il cellulare in tasca e lanciò l’anello all’amico. Lui lo guardò, scarsamente impressionato.

\- Potevi fare di meglio Kai. Con tutti i soldi che hai, almeno un bel diamante potevi mettercelo qui sopra.

\- Non è mio, idiota –

\- Non mi dire che è di tuo nonno –

\- Lo ha perso una donna in chiesa –

Yuriy sogghignò – In ... chiesa? Lo ha perso una donna in chiesa? A chi hai spezzato il cuore all’altare?-

\- Non in quel senso! ... Guarda, lascia stare, è una storia assurda ... –

\- Dove?-

I due si voltarono. Boris stava guardando l’anello con occhi molto confusi, la fronte era corrugata in un’espressione pensierosa, come se si stesse sforzando di ricordare qualcosa.

\-  Dove che cosa?-

\- Dove lo hai trovato?-

\- A venti chilometri da casa mia –

\- In Giappone?-

\- Aha –

Kai si sporse verso l’altro, assottigliando gli occhi.

\- C’è qualcosa che non va?-

Poche volte nella sua vita Boris si era trovato impreparato davanti a un evento. Quando qualcosa non gli tornava si vedeva subito. 

Il ragazzo scosse il capo senza però distogliere lo sguardo dall’anello.

\- No ... no ... – la sua voce era calata talmente tanto dal normale tono squillante che sembrava stesse parlando più a se stesso che a Kai.

\- Mi sarò sbagliato –

\- A proposito di sbaglio – Yuriy monopolizzò l’attenzione su qualcosa di più interessante – Hai saputo di Ivan?-

\- Cosa ha combinato?-

\- Quindi la  zia aveva chiamato soltanto me –

Kai si drizzò sulla sedia. Si ricordava molto bene della  zia .

\- Quel rifugio funziona ancora?-

\- Quando non devi essere trovato sì, funziona egregiamente –

\- Chi lo cercava?-

Yuriy scosse il capo – Uomini, non molto esperti nel pedinamento, ma abbastanza pedanti da convincerlo a rifugiarsi altrove –

\- E la situazione era così grave da farlo venire a Londra? Una fuga in piena regola –

\- Un suo vicino gli ha detto di aver visto gente strana attorno a casa sua. Ha preferito non rischiare e sparire per un po’ –

Kai tamburellò le dita sul tavolo. Si passò un dito sulle labbra, tirate in un mezzo sorriso.

\- Cavolo ... Questo mi fa ricordare i bei vecchi tempi ... –

\- Quelli in cui stavamo più a fuggire per strada che a casa?-

\- Aha -

\- Tu avevi scelto di restare –

\- Già ... Comunque, non mi sembrate preoccupati per il piccolo nano malefico. È stato pur sempre pedinato. Avete pensato che potesse essere qualche nostra  vecchia conoscenza ?–

Yuriy alzò le spalle 

– Erano talmente sprovveduti che lo escluderei. Può essere fossero solo ladri e tenessero d’occhio casa sua da un po’. Sai come si fa, no? Prima studi le abitudini del proprietario, poi ti infili in casa quando non c’è nessuno –

\- Mmh, parla la voce dell’esperienza –

\- E poi ha detto di avere delle ferie arretrate –

\- Quindi la  fuga alla fine è una vacanza –

\- Diciamo di sì –

\- Restando in tema di vacanze, ho incontrato Igor di recente – Boris si inserì nella discussione con disinvoltura – Ma è diventato uno squilibrato –

\- Igor chi?- 

\- Dai Kai, quello del monastero ... ma non se lo ricorda nessuno ‘sto uomo?-

La porta d’ingresso cigolò e ne emersero una serie di improperi. Yuriy non era l’unico ad essersi dimenticato l’ombrello quella mattina.

Kai si alzò finalmente dalla sedia, stiracchiando la schiena ancora indolenzita da quei maledetti sedili d’aereo. Anche la prima classe stava perdendo di comodità. Abbandonò il cappotto su una sedia, lontano da quello ancora fradicio di Yuriy, andando ad accogliere il terzo vecchio membro della squadra.

  


  



	4. Capitolo 4

Capitolo 4

  


  


_\- Una bambina? E di chi? Di Vorkov?-_

_\- Che ne so ... non ho perso tempo a chiederglielo –_

_\- Potevi farlo, già che c’eri –_

_\- è semplicemente impazzito –_

_\- Può darsi, ma è strano che lo abbia detto a te –_

_\- Anche Yuriy ha detto la stessa cosa –_

Da quando Boris gliel'aveva raccontata, quella storia gli era rimasta in testa. Una _bambina_... ma più di tutto ad averlo tormentato era una lunga serie di coincidenze. Prima Ivan viene pedinato; poi lui e Andrew trovano i ladri in casa. E prima ancora, Igor chiama Boris per parlargli di un complotto di Vorkov.

Dopo quasi sette anni di assoluto silenzio.

Kai si portò il calice alle labbra, bagnandole appena. Sarebbe stato molto contrariato se quel monaco si fosse di nuovo fatto vivo, dopo tutta la fatica che lui e la squadra avevano fatto per radere al suolo ogni briciola della sua organizzazione. Perché era questo che era successo dopo l’ultimo campionato. E non erano stati soli nell’impresa.

_\- Sei sicuro?-_

_\- Lo tengo d’occhio da anni. Ne sono certo –_

_\- Un passatempo un po’ rischioso –_

_\- Mi ha preso e calpestato, lo ha fatto con me e con gli altri. Il minimo che possa fare è distruggerlo –_

_\- Stai attento a quello che desideri Michelle, quando scendi all’inferno non puoi più tornare indietro –_

_\- Correrò il rischio –_

Era stata una collaborazione proficua quella con l’ex Barthez Bathallion. Ragazzi in cerca di un modo per placare il loro odio, e in possesso di una moltitudine di informazioni utili sulla BORG, finite nelle loro mani come manna dal cielo dopo l’arresto dell’allenatore psicopatico. Tutto quello che Yuriy poteva desiderare. Dopo aver combattuto da soli, avevano deciso di collaborare, frugando tra i bassifondi di tutto quello che poteva anche solo lontanamente sembrare illegale, tagliando i fili sottili con cui Vorkov cercava di tenere ancora saldo il suo imper. Quegli anni erano culminati con la loro vittoria; ma non avevano reso la loro vita più facile.

Kai sorrise, un sorriso velato di tristezza. Giorni passati a fuggire da tutti, a nascondersi; si rischiava ogni secondo la testa, ma nessuno si era fermato. E forse quell’adrenalina, quella che senti quando svolti vicoli bui a testa bassa, con un documento falso in una mano e una pistola carica nell’altra ... era quello che gli mancava. E, di questo ne era certo, mancava anche a Yuriy, a Boris, sicuramente a Ivan e persino a Sergej, chiuso in un asilo nella periferia londinese. Cercarsi una vita tranquilla non faceva più per loro. 

Sospirò, poggiando il calice al tavolino in mogano. In qualche modo si era abituato alla piattezza della quotidianità. Ma ora qualcosa si stava ... incrinando.

\- Sei in anticipo –

La voce profonda lo raggiunse dall’uscio. L’uomo posò la valigia a terra, subito raccolta da un ragazzo che vestiva la divisa dell’hotel. Chissà se da anziano anche lui avrebbe avuto la voce potente del nonno?

\- Hito ... – Lo chiamò per nome, ovviamente. Il fatto che fossero tornati in rapporti rispettabili non significava che la distanza tra loro si fosse assottigliata. L’uomo non fece tante cerimonie. Era diverso tempo che non vedeva il nipote, ma per lui e i suoi viaggi d’affari era normale amministrazione. Quello che lo aveva colpito era la proposta di Kai di tornare in Giappone insieme. Insolito da parte sua.

\- Ti sei goduto la città?- Lo chiese senza interesse. Sedette nella poltrona al lato opposto del tavolino. Lasciò che un cameriere gli versasse del vino nel calice, senza però toccarlo.

\- Sono stato da Yuriy – tagliò corto Kai. Era da quando aveva incontrato i ragazzi che si arrovellava su quanto la mano del _caso_ avesse effettivamente a che fare con quel concatenarsi di recenti avvenimenti. Ma lui era un essere estremamente razionale; tutto parte da una causa e arriva a un effetto, pulito come un ragionamento cartesiano. Al di sopra di ogni dubbio metodico.

\- Non credevo fosse a Londra –

\- Sì, lui e gli altri abitano qui per ... vari motivi – Era troppo lunga da spiegare la storia, e Kai era troppo curioso di soddisfare i suoi ragionamenti per raccontarla – Senti ... vorrei chiederti una cosa –

L’uomo non si scompose, nè spostò gli occhi dal plico di fogli che teneva in mano. Non staccava mai la testa dal proprio lavoro. 

Kai accavallò le gambe, raddrizzandosi sulla poltrona. Cercò il modo più diretto e pulito per fare la sua domanda.

\- Una vecchia conoscenza del monastero ha incontrato Boris. Gli ha detto che Vorkov sta macchinando qualcosa che riguarda una _bambina_ –

Hito non si mosse, ma Kai era certo che la sua attenzione fosse rivolta verso di lui.

\- Ne sai qualcosa?-

Non voleva suonare come un’accusa verso il nonno; Kai era abbastanza sicuro che il parente ormai fosse fuori dal giro di affari con la Russia. Ma mettere l’uomo alle strette era l’unico modo per farlo partecipare alla discussione. Nella penombra del salottino elegante, tra le ombre gettate sul pavimento dalla lussuosa mobilia, il ragazzo fu sicuro che, per una frazione di secondo, gli occhi di Hito si fossero posati su i suoi, combaciando alla perfezione. Lo avrebbe negato per tutta la vita, ma non c’era nessun familiare che gli somigliasse tanto quanto suo nonno.

\- Non sento parlare di Vorkov da tempo – Risposta evasiva, ma calcolata.

\- Forse te ne aveva parlato quando eravate in affari –

\- Non ricordo nulla del genere –

\- Magari c’è qualcosa fra i vecchi documenti del monastero –

Solo a quel punto Hito lo guardò davvero. Assottigliò gli occhi, abbassando il plico di documenti di modo da avere una buona visuale del nipote.

\- Di quali documenti parli?-

\- Non fingere Hito, vivo in quella villa da abbastanza tempo per sapere che certe cose non si buttano mai via-

\- Mmh –

Hito abbassò gli occhi. Kai riprese in mano il calice, bevendone un piccolo sorso.

_Touché_

Nessuno aggiunse altro finché, finalmente, l’uomo non poggiò i fogli sul tavolino rivolgendo tutta la sua attenzione al nipote. Giunse le mani sulle gambe, guardandolo con un misto di curiosità e severità insieme.

\- Se non ricordo male, vi siete battuti per diversi anni per eliminare ogni traccia di quel monaco –

\- Pensavamo di esserci riusciti –

\- E ora non lo pensate più? Solo perché ve lo ha detto un ragazzo che non vedevate da anni? Credevo di averti insegnato che la sicurezza in se stessi è la chiave per una vita brillante –

Non aveva tutti i torti. Forse Kai stava dando troppo peso al discorso di un uomo definito addirittura _squilibrato_ da Boris. Ma, come già è stato sottolineato, Kai Hiwatari non credeva al caso.

\- Forse sono solo storielle inventate. In ogni caso, tu ne hai mai sentito parlare?- Cercò di ignorare i tentativi del nonno di disarmarlo psicologicamente. Voleva una risposta alla sua curiosità, e l’avrebbe avuta quella sera.

\- Il monastero è diventato un’ossessione anche per te quindi. Credevo che tu e quei ragazzi vi foste liberati-

\- Desidererei una risposta, o forse devo credere che la vecchiaia ti stia dando problemi di memoria?-

Hito incassò il colpo. Sapeva di essere sulla via dell’anzianità, ma essere accusato di inefficienza era per lui inaccettabile. La sua mente era ancora un computer perfettamente funzionante.

Kai continuò, sicuro di riuscire a rompere la muraglia di mutismo del parente; e sicuro che dietro di essa si nascondesse qualcosa.

\- Quando i ladri sono entrati in casa hanno evitato ogni possibile oggetto prezioso, buttandosi a capofitto sulla cassaforte. Ne deduco che lì ci fosse qualcosa di importante –

\- Se credi che tenessi in casa dei documenti dei tempi del monastero sei davvero un ingenuo –

Gli occhi del più giovane si illuminarono.

\- Quindi c’è qualcosa –

\- C’era –

Kai aggrottò le sopracciglia.

\- In che senso? –

Hito abbassò gli occhi, guardando pensieroso il pavimento. Erano vecchie storie, ma Kai aveva ragione: i documenti in quella casa non si gettavano mai. Prese il calice e bevve controvoglia, solo per guadagnare un secondo in più di tempo.

\- Vorkov mi informava raramente delle sue follie, a meno che non richiedessero un finanziamento. Come tu ben ricorderai, all’epoca i nostri scopi presero una ... via divergente – Ruotò il vino rosso nel calice con lentezza, osservandolo ondeggiare. Kai era sempre più attento, il tamburellare di un dito sulla poltrona tradiva un moto di impazienza.

\- Non mi parlò di una bambina, ma ricordo bene che si rivolgeva al soggetto definendola _lei –_

\- Un ... soggetto?-

\- Era una delle sue ennesime idee stupide su come sfruttare i bit power per prendere il potere. Fu un discorso talmente assurdo che non gli diedi il minimo peso –

\- Di cosa si trattava esattamente? –

Hito sbuffò, affondando più pesantemente nella poltrona.

\- Vorkov voleva apportare modifiche ad un bit power con l’aiuto di un qualche professore. Era sicuro di poter dare vita ad un armamento invincibile –

\- Voleva scatenare una guerra?-

La risata proruppe dalla bocca dell’uomo, lasciando Kai di stucco. 

\- Una guerra? Non riusciva nemmeno a tenere a freno un branco di ragazzini! Era una follia inapplicabile, e posi subito fine ai finanziamenti per il progetto. Avevo di meglio da fare –

Kai rimase rigido sulla poltrona, incapace di rilassarsi. Un _armamento_. Certo. Vorkov ne aveva avute di idee strane, ma questa era assurda. I bit power non potevano funzionare come comuni armi, necessitavano di una persona per essere controllati. Ma quel pazzoide aveva sempre avuto la fissa per gli esperimenti con le creature sacre.

Hito sembrava essere tornato alla normalità, come se fino a quel momento avessero parlato di quando da piccolo collezionava francobolli. 

Kai fece un’ultima domanda.

\- Ma quindi ... cosa cercavano esattamente nella tua cassaforte?-

\- Soldi, che altro? Oggigiorno non si è più sicuri nemmeno a casa propria –

No, non era quella la risposta giusta. Ma era evidente che il nonno voleva lasciarsi quella storia alle spalle, e per quella sera Kai dovette accontentarsi.

..................

Era uscito tardi, più tardi del solito. Una bevuta non si negava a nessuno, ma il suo era piuttosto un tentativo di fare uno sforzo di memoria. C’era qualcosa che mancava, che non tornava. E il perfetto calcolatore che era il suo cervello non aveva smesso un attimo di muovere gli ingranaggi.

Incredibilmente, quella notte non pioveva. Boris non amava l’atmosfera chiusa, otturata di fumo, la musica soffusa e l’alcool di scarsa qualità che girava in quel locale dove Yuriy si rintanava tanto volentieri. Eppure, svoltato l’angolo, eccolo lì, in uno dei vicoli più sconosciuti della periferia londinese, davanti ad una scritta al neon che recitava _Violet bar_.

Entrò senza guardare in faccia nessuno degli altri clienti, pochi ma abituali a suo avviso, strusciati lascivamente da donne agghindate da geishe. 

Non aveva mai accusato il fascino della cultura giapponese. Quei quadri bidimensionali, i modi di fare silenziosi, i volti bianchi e tutto quel maledetto sake, gli facevano solo ricordare quanto fosse lontano da casa. Aveva una nostalgia folle del freddo, della tranquillità di un inverno perenne, dei modi di fare che lo rendevano tanto diverso dagli inglesi con la puzza sotto il naso, e anche dai giapponesi e da tutte le loro assurde tradizioni. 

Gli mancava la Russia, la sua lingua, la sua città.

Sedette ad uno sgabello un po’ isolato, poggiandosi al bancone. Declinò con malagrazia lo sguardo del proprietario che lo invitava sul retro sfregandosi le mani; quella non era serata per scopare. In realtà, nemmeno per bere. Ordinò la prima cosa che gli venne in mente, poiché in realtà lui era lì per pensare.

Ed era colpa di Kai. Lui gli aveva messo quella pulce nell’orecchio, lui gli aveva mostrato qualcosa che non gli era andato a genio. Era un dettaglio che poteva benissimo non voler dire nulla, eppure a lui aveva fatto scattare qualcosa, qualcosa che non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa. Poteva essersi sbagliato. Ma l’istinto non era di questa opinione.

Il piccolo cinese dietro al bancone gli servì un bicchiere pieno di un liquido dall’aroma forte e dolciastro. Poi ne mise accanto un altro uguale. Una mano elegante avanzò per prenderlo, portandolo alle labbra di quello che sembrava un ragazzino, non troppo alto e assolutamente poco piazzato. Lui bevve il liquore tutto d’un fiato.

Boris scrutò il suo _vicino_ con la coda dell’occhio; era talmente pensieroso che non si era accorto nemmeno che qualcuno gli si fosse seduto accanto. Peccato, avrebbe preferito stare solo. Fece per bere quello che aveva ordinato, non sapeva bene nemmeno lui cosa fosse, ma quando il liquido gli toccò la lingua per poco non lo sputò.

\- Troppo dolce?-

Ecco, ora il ragazzino voleva anche fare conversazione.

\- Non sono abituato a bere caramelle, preferisco qualcosa di più forte – Lo sguardo di Boris trapassò il barista che stava per mettersi a ridere, zittendolo all’istante.

Il suo nuovo compagno di bevuta non sembrava impressionato dall’affermazione.

\- Non è così male ... –

\- è un alcool da femminucce –

Nessun altro commento venne aggiunto. Boris fece cenno al piccolo cinese che gli riempisse di nuovo il bicchiere, possibilmente di qualcos’altro. L’uomo non fece in tempo a finire il lavoro; il russo ingoiò l’alcool come fosse acqua. Lo fece un altro paio di volte, con sempre più stizza, sentendosi addosso uno sguardo che non voleva.

Saettò gli occhi sul suo vicino. Stava ancora lì, con il bicchierino vuoto in mano e lo sguardo a vagare sugli scaffali pieni di bottiglie. Le luci rossastre ballavano sui vetri, saltando tra le pareti come in una danza. Una danza che rimbalzava su volto chiaro del giovane. Lui si calò il borsalino blu intenso sugli occhi. Allungò una mano in tasca, tirandone fuori qualcosa che Boris non vide bene. Il fumo e l’intenso odore di oppio gli erano penetrati nelle narici fino al cervello, collaborando con l’alcool fino a inebetirlo. 

Forse aveva un po’ esagerato. Boris si appoggiò con una mano al bancone, alzandosi goffamente.

_È questo maledetto fumo_

L’odore, il disgustoso sapore dolce che ancora gli legava la bocca, la presenza di quel vicino di banco non richiesto; troppe cose lo stavano infastidendo, e non finiva mai bene quando si trovava sia arrabbiato che ubriaco.

\- Boris –

Drizzò le orecchie quando sentì il suo nome. Stava già immaginando lo sguardo di ghiaccio di Yuriy, venuto fin lì a cercarlo. Ma era talmente improbabile, che persino da ubriaco si rese conto che non sarebbe mai accaduto. Non gli serviva certo Ivanov a fargli da mamma; il capitano comunque non ne aveva alcuna intenzione.

Ruotò la testa piano; intravide sul bancone un foglietto. Non fece in tempo a girarsi di nuovo che il ragazzino gli era sfilato accanto, superandolo verso l’uscita.

Biascicò un _hei tu_ verso quell’uomo che, per qualche motivo, conosceva il suo nome. Sembrò funzionare. Ad un passo dalla porta, il giovane alzò il cappello quanto bastava per dare un colpo di luce alla sua figura: il riflesso delle lampade si infranse su un paio di piccoli, severi occhi azzurri.

Boris buttò fuori l’aria; cercò di mettere insieme una frase, con qualche difficoltà.

\- Chi ... chi diavolo ... come cazzo mi ... conosci?-

\- Spero tu non ti sia già dimenticato di me. Ricordi? I vecchi peccati hanno l’ombra lunga –

Poi se ne andò, silenzioso come era arrivato, lasciando quel foglio ben ripiegato sul bancone e Boris a chiedersi se non stesse per caso sognando tutta la scena.

......

_\- I vecchi peccati proiettano lunghe ombre –_

_\- Metti via quel libro Rose, è ora di allenarci –_

_\- Uffa –_

_\- Cosa?-_

_\- Lo finirò quando sarò vecchia di questo passo –_

_\- Ti interessa così tanto?-_

L’incubo lo svegliò con la forza di uno schiaffo. Si alzò di scatto dal letto, passandosi una mano sul volto. Quando la sentì appiccicaticcia di sudore non se ne stupì affatto, e non solo perché in quel maledetto paese continuava a soffrire per la terribile umidità. 

Scese dal letto cercando di non fare rumore; svegliare Yuriy e le sue domande da crocerossina erano l’ultimo dei suoi pensieri. Da quando Ivan e Ser si erano temporaneamente trasferiti, lui divideva la stanza con il rosso e il suo sonno leggero, e ad ogni minimo scricchiolio gli arrivava un _che cazzo stai facendo_ assonnato dall’altro lato della camera.

La visita di Kai lo aveva rimbambito; quello che era successo al bar poche ore prima aveva peggiorato la situazione. Era tornato a casa frastornato, stringendo nel pugno quel foglietto che era stato lasciato lì per lui. Non lo aveva neanche letto; era talmente ebbro di fumo e alcool che non ci avrebbe comunque capito un tubo. Si era buttato a letto, cercando di essere il più silenzioso possibile. Era sicuro di aver sentito i grugniti di Yuriy, ma se li era fatti scivolare addosso. Il sonno era giunto subito. E con lui quel ricordo, fino ad allora rimasto chiuso nel cassetto _anni ignobili d’infanzia_.

E, di nuovo, il monastero tornava a bussare alla sua porta.

Andò dritto in cucina, sperando che ci fosse una tanica d’acqua gelida in frigo, che per sua fortuna trovò. Se ne scolò una bottiglia tutta d’un fiato.

\- _I vecchi peccati... proiettano lunghe ombre_ – sussurrò. 

Allungò la mano nella tasca dei pantaloni della tuta che sfruttava come abito da casa; i pigiami gli erano sempre stati antipatici. Tastò nell’antro di stoffa morbida fino a sentire la superficie stropicciata della carta. Aveva una brutta sensazione a riguardo.

\- Lo sapevo –

Boris sobbalzò. Una ciocca di capelli grigi finì sugli occhi, oscurandogli parzialmente la visuale dell’assonnato capitano sulla soglia della porta. Se la tirò dietro l’orecchio.

\- Si può sapere perchè cavolo non riesci a passare una, dico una eh, non cento, ma una sola notte senza muoverti dal letto?-

\- E io posso sapere perché in questa casa non posso avere un momento di intimità?-

Yuriy represse uno sbadiglio con il dorso della mano, svaccandosi stancamente su una sedia. Spostò lo sguardo assonnato su Boris, le occhiaie ben visibili sul bianco latte del volto gli procuravano un’aria sinistra. Beh, più sinistra del solito.

I due si osservarono per qualche istante. Yuriy notò nel buio della cucina qualcosa di bianco che spiccava tra le dita dell’altro.

\- Non dirmi che ti sei alzato a quest’ora per scriverti un discorso sensato per la lezione di domani. Non ci crederei -

\- è successa una cosa –

\- Che ti ha tenuto sveglio? Sarebbe la prima volta che qualcosa ti dà così tanto da pensare. Di solito fai direttamente di testa tua senza ascoltare niente e nessuno. Deve essere una faccenda grave – ironizzò il capitano.

\- Sono stato in quello schifo di bar che frequenti tu –

\- Non è un posto così orribile –

\- Ti ricordi di Rosemary?-

Yuriy ci mise qualche secondo a realizzare. Il sonno mancato non lo aiutava certo a oliare le rotelle della mente, tantomeno quando si trattava di ricordare cose che cercava di buttarsi alle spalle. Ma gli anni passati tra le grinfie di quel monaco rimanevano sempre vivi nella sua testa; certo, reclusi in un angolino, ma mai dimenticati.

\- Ma che razza di domande fai? Certo che mi ricordo –

Qualcosa scattò nella sua mente, forse la stessa cosa che era scattata in quella di Boris il giorno prima. Si piegò in avanti sulla sedia, poggiando gli avambracci sulle cosce. 

\- Cosa è successo Boris?- Non era una domanda da crocerossina, da mamma apprensiva o cose simili. Era una domanda terribilmente retorica. Forse non si allenava più da anni, non partecipava a nessun inseguimento e non impugnava una pistola, ma Yuriy non era diventato scemo.

\- è tornata –

\- Dove?-

\- L’ho vista, in quel bar –

Yuriy scosse in capo – No Boris. Se n’è andata, non ricordi? L’abbiamo salutata, e tanti saluti e baci -

\- Ne sono sicuro –

\- Come lo sai? –

\- C’era un tale seduto con me. Mi conosceva per nome –

\- Tutto qui? Come se non fossi abbastanza famoso –

\- Non è _tutto qui_. Ha detto una cosa, una frase che lei ripeteva sempre, che aveva letto su uno dei suoi maledetti libri ... E l’anello, quello di Kai ... quell’anello era suo –

\- Di Rosemary?-

Boris annuì.

Yuriy lo guardava di sottecchi. 

\- Ti sarai confuso –

\- Non prendermi per il culo Ivanov. Sai che su queste cose non scherzo. E non dirmi che non hai fatto anche tu due più due –

Yuriy abbassò il capo, poi lo ributtò all’indietro, facendo scrocchiare il collo. Prese a tamburellare le dita fra di loro. Certo che l’aveva fatto due più due. Igor che si rifà vivo, il monastero, i furti, Ivan che viene pedinato ... Tutto poteva ricollegarsi in un certo modo.

\- Da quant’è che Ivan non la sente più? –

Boris scosse il capo – Non lo so. Tre, quattro anni? L’ultima volta lei gli aveva fatto gli auguri per Natale credo –

\- E se non mi sbaglio ... – Yuriy riprese il filo del discorso dell’amico – Dopo l’ultimo campionato, lei aveva trascorso del tempo in Inghilterra. E aveva stretto amicizia con McGregor –

\- Yuriy qui è tutto collegato, ci arriva anche un bambino. Ivan e Andrew sono stati gli ultimi a vederla, Hiwatari poteva avere dei documenti alla villa sul progetto di cui ha parlato Igor ... una _bambina_ , ricordi? –

\- Mi sembrava gli avessi dato del rimbambito –

\- Beh, magari aveva ragione! Cazzo, cos’è che non ti torna ancora?-

\- Domani ne parleremo con Ivan e Sergej –

Boris restò interdetto. Certo, erano tutte supposizioni, ma a lui sembravano così ovvie che la procrastinazione del capitano gli cadde addosso come un macigno. Fece il giro del tavolo avvicinandosi a lui con la vena del collo già pronta ad esplodere.

\- Ma sei scemo? Andiamo a cercarla!-

\- E di preciso _dove_? Forse Ivan avrà qualche contatto, noi no di sicuro –

\- Allora andiamo a svegliare quel nano malefico e sentiamo che ha da dirci!-

\- Boris, sono le ... – Yuriy strinse gli occhi per capire come fossero posizionate le lancette dell’orologio della cucina - ... Quattro e quaranta del mattino. Puoi aspettare ancora un paio d’ore, o no?-

\- Non mi sembra che te ne freghi qualcosa di tutta questa storia –

Yuriy lo guardò esasperato. 

\- Non è una s _toria_. Sono solo idee –

\- Ti dico che era lei in quel dannato bar!-

Gli occhi gelidi di Yuriy gli si piantarono addosso come due pugnali. 

\- Boris, eri fottutamente ubriaco! E poi, di che hai paura? Che le sia successo qualcosa? Dopo una vita che abbiamo tagliato i ponti? È un po’ tardi per preoccuparsi di lei -

Lui non rispose. L’amico aveva ragione; non poteva permettersi di pensare a lei, non dopo tutta la distanza che avevano creato tra lei e loro. 

Yuriy si alzò, poggiando una mano sulla spalla dell’amico.

\- Siamo stanchi. Domani ragioneremo a mente lucida, e capiremo di aver pensato un sacco di stronzate – Uscì dalla cucina senza aggiungere altro, diretto al bagno; ormai era inutile cercare di riaddormentarsi. Boris strinse tra le dita il foglio un’ultima volta.

No. Non erano stronzate. E se Yuriy non credeva più a quello che gli diceva la sua testa, allora lo avrebbe fatto lui.

....................................................................................................

_Due giorni_

_3:00 a.m_

_Richmond upon Thames_

Era scritto in una grafia un po’ storta, in stampatello. Tutto il contenuto del foglietto erano quelle sintetiche righe.

Affondò le mani nel cappotto. Il pelo del cappuccio gli solleticava il collo dandogli un’insolita sensazione di fastidio. Era teso, più teso di come era mai stato negli ultimi anni. Aveva affrontato molte cose, ma era sicuramente più preparato allo scatto di un grilletto piuttosto che a quell’incontro.

Perché erano tutte _supposizioni_ ; ma erano così dannatamente logiche. All’improvviso si era trovato quell’anello fra le mani, i due ricconi rapinati, Ivan pedinato ... poi il bar, quella frase; e il giorno, l’ora e il luogo segnati sul foglio. Quella storia era pregna dell’odore di _lei_.

Gettò occhiate fugaci attorno a se. Dopo il pedinamento di Ivan, tendeva ad essere guardingo ogni volta che usciva di casa. Non che qualcuno di solito tentasse di avvicinarlo; brave o cattive persone che fossero, i suoi sguardi allontanavano chiunque pensasse di avere a che fare con lui. 

Si fermò davanti all’ingresso del sottopassaggio della metro, alla fermata di Richmond upon Thames. Era tutto chiuso a quell’ora; qualche barbone solitario sonnecchiava addossato alle pareti, un paio di giovani con il cappuccio ben calcato sul viso si aggiravano nel buio per i loro traffici poco puliti. A Boris non importava; lui era lì per fare ben altro. 

_-Ci siete mai stati?-_

_\- E chi si ricorda?Uff ... saranno passati secoli!-_

_\- Quindi?-_

_\- Quanto sei impaziente ... sì, mi pare proprio di sì. Ci abbiamo fatto una scampagnata. Le avevo fatto vedere il Tamigi da una ... diversa prospettiva –_

Gli era costato pazienza e tempo per strappare quell’informazione dalla mente acciaccata di Andrew, ma se quello era l’ultimo posto che lei aveva visitato a Londra, ed era anche poco distante dalla loro abitazione attuale, era quasi certo che la stazione di _Richmond upon Thames_ fosse davvero il luogo di un appuntamento.

Non sapeva se scendere verso i binari, e la sua indecisione lo stupì; aveva affrontato di petto tutta la sua vita e ora, a un passo dallo scoprire se i suoi ragionamenti da malato fossero veri, si stava tirando indietro.

Perché quelle, come aveva detto Yuriy la sera prima, erano solo idee. Nulla di più. Poteva benissimo non arrivare nessuno, e lui poteva essersi immaginato tutto. 

Ma ogni pezzo combaciava troppo bene nella sua testa. E quel foglietto era troppo ovvio per non dargli una possibilità.

Sentì un passo.

Due passi.

Abbassò gli occhi verso l’antro buio in cui si gettava la scalinata; una luce lampeggiava a intermittenza mezza infulminata, creando un’atmosfera ancora più lugubre.

Tre passi; e si mise allerta. Erano troppo lenti per essere quelli di un viaggiatore solitario, troppo calcolati per essere quelli di un senza tetto o di un qualunque drogato. Strinse i pugni dentro le tasche della giacca, tastando la forma di un oggetto familiare.

Falborg vibrava tra le sue mani. Non sapeva bene perché lo aveva portato con sé; lo faceva sempre, senza un motivo specifico, se non per qualche dimostrazione a quelle pallosissime lezioni di teoria del beyblade. Quella sera avrebbe potuto benissimo lasciarlo a casa, ma non ne trovò la giustificazione abbastanza convincente. 

Quattro passi. Il cuore perse un battito quando scorse la figura salire i gradini. Non la distinse dai vestiti, né dai capelli. 

Cinque passi. Era sicuramente una donna; un uomo non poteva certo permettersi di girare con un paio di stivali stretti in pelle nera alti sopra al ginocchio, non senza sembrare un nazista mancato.

Sei passi. La figura si fermò proprio sotto il lampione lampeggiante.

\- Ciao –

Parlò con un accento italiano marcatissimo, e solo allora Boris si ricordò della sua provenienza, nascosta da un nome che tradiva il luogo in cui era cresciuta prima di finire in Russia.

Lui non rispose al saluto. Assaporò quel momento; erano dieci anni che avrebbe voluto farlo.

La luce le illuminava il viso a scatti. Prima rivelò i capelli legati, poi gli occhiali tondi, e ancora dopo il lungo cappotto grigio. Lei dovette risalire ancora qualche gradino perché si distinguesse bene il colore degli occhi, ma Boris lo ricordava alla perfezione.

_Azzurri come il cielo_

\- Dove sei stata?- Disse infine lui, tradendo un tremolio nella voce.

Lei sorrise, ma non era felice.

\- Che importa?-

\- Dimmelo –

\- Ora non fingere di essere ancora interessato a me –

\- Perchè sei tornata, Rosemary? –

Lei continuava a sorridere triste, a guardarlo con quei piccoli occhi azzurri come per accusarlo di qualcosa.

\- Sono venuta solo per una cosa –

Quell’incontro se l’era immaginato diverso. Certo, sospettava che ci fosse sotto qualcosa, che non fosse solo la voglia di rivederlo che l’aveva spinta a farsi viva. Non dopo che lui, come gli altri, si era negato da quasi dieci anni. Ma quella freddezza nella voce di lei incrinò la sua mente già pressata di pensieri e idee, crepandola come una vecchia finestra.

Lei allungò la mano, chiedendogli qualcosa che lui non si aspettava.

\- Dammi Falborg –

  


  


  


  



	5. Capitolo 5

Capitolo 5

  


\- Perché?-

Non era riuscito a formulare altro. Se fosse stata una qualsiasi altra persona gli si sarebbe avventato contro prendendolo a pugni fino a fargli perdere conoscenza, coprendolo di insulti fino al giorno dopo. Ma con lei il meccanismo difensivo era corrotto, non funzionava più; lei era il bastone fra le ruote che muovevano i suoi pugni e la sua rabbia.

\- Mi serve –

Solo l’insistenza a mantenere quel distacco sia fisico che psicologico lo indispettì a tal punto da portarlo a reagire. Indurì lo sguardo cercando di ritrovare quella faccia tosta che sfoggiava davanti a tutti quelli che non gli andavano a genio.

\- Hai organizzato tutta la messa in scena solo per questo? Potevi mandarmi una mail, un messaggio ... un piccione viaggiatore –

\- Boris, voglio Falborg. So che lo porti con te –

\- Oooh, non mi dire che ti manca il mio bey? Ricordo che ti piaceva provare a lanciarlo, ma non pensavo ci fossi così affezionata –

\- Dammelo –

\- Se sei venuta solo per questo puoi anche andartene – Gli costò un’enorme fatica diglielo; non la voleva vedere andare via. Non adesso che lei era a lì a due metri, che aveva intravisto per un attimo la possibilità di riderci di nuovo insieme, di parlarle, magari chiederle come stava. Ma non aveva il diritto di fare tutto questo, e il distacco che la ragazza dimostrava nei suoi confronti era anche opera sua. 

\- Voglio solo il tuo bey. Dallo a me prima che lo prendano loro –

Questo cambiò le cose nella testa del ragazzo.

\- _Loro_ chi?- 

La domanda era talmente retorica che lei non rispose nemmeno. Lo guardò fisso, la mano sempre tesa nella muta richiesta del bey. Dalle labbra di Boris sfuggì una risata appena soffiata. Inclinò la testa di lato. Nella tasca del cappotto, la mano strinse la presa su Falborg.

\- Quindi è vero. Vorkov si è mosso –

\- Non ci metteranno molto ad arrivare Boris –

\- Gli hai detto tu dove trovarmi? –

\- Sì –

La risposta arrivò diretta e spietata, come lui si aspettava che fosse.

\- Dammi Falborg e vattene Boris. A loro non servi –

\- Era una trappola fin dall’inizio vero? Mi hai portato dove volevano loro –

\- Saranno qui fra pochi minuti –

\- Perché lo stai facendo?-

Gli sembrò quasi di sentirla reprimere un singulto. Quando riprese a parlare la sua voce tremava impercettibilmente.

\- è solo una questione di affari. Lui avrà Falborg e io riavrò la mia vita –

\- E a costo di cosa? di vendergli i tuoi amici?-

Lei scosse il capo.

\- Non farmi la morale proprio tu, non te lo permetto - 

Il lieve tremore nelle sue parole poteva anche tradire un moto di rabbia, ma Boris non credette per un solo secondo che fosse così semplice. Lui la conosceva bene. Lei non era così, non lo sarebbe mai stata.

\- Cosa c’è sotto? Da cosa cerchi di salvarci?-

Non poteva essere altrimenti; si rifiutava di credere che lei lo avesse cercato, dopo anni di distanza, solo per portarlo tra gli artigli del monaco che tanto odiava. Non gli passò nemmeno per l’anticamera del cervello che lei si fosse unita ai piani megalomani di quel pazzo.

La ragazza non cedette. La mano ancora tesa, gli occhi fissi verso di lui illuminati a intermittenza dalla luce delle scale, e le stesse parole sulle labbra.

\- Dammi Falborg prima che arrivino. Vattene e torna a dimenticarmi –

Fu con uno scatto inaspettato che le si avvicinò; in pochi passi le fu davanti. Lei sobbalzò, ritraendo la mano ancora tesa, ma Boris la afferrò prima che potesse nasconderla. Solo ora che le era così vicino la riconobbe completamente. 

\- Non potrò più farlo ora, ed è colpa tua –

Avvertì subito la presenza di qualcuno muoversi verso di lui. Era un combattente, era sempre pronto per certe cose. Quando la mano di un uomo lo strattonò con prepotenza tentando di bloccargli un braccio dietro la schiena, fu facile per lui reagire. Si divincolò con facilità, assestando all’assalitore un pugno in pieno stomaco che lo piegò in due. Dietro di lui comparvero altre tre persone. Armate.

\- Pensate di spaventarmi con una pistola?-

\- E cosa mi dici di lei?-

L’adrenalina del combattimento imminente gli aveva fatto dimenticare di non essere solo. Si voltò verso i gradini: lei era ferma allo stesso posto, composta; affianco un uomo le puntava l’arma contro. Boris era sicuro di non aver mai visto il volto viscido di quel sicario, e fu anche sicuro che erano uomini della stessa combriccola che aveva pedinato Ivan: volti nuovi, e poco preparati.

Non fece nulla per aiutare la ragazza. Era sicuro che non l’avrebbero uccisa lì, dopo tutto quel teatrino che avevano imbastito. Lei non mosse un muscolo.

Quando Boris sentì un’arma puntata alla sua testa, reagì senza pensare. Afferrò la mano dell’uomo, disarmandolo in un secondo tanto la sua presa sulla pistola era blanda. Gli assestò un calcio al ginocchio facendolo cadere con un lamento e, prima che il terzo collega potesse reagire, Boris gli regalò una pallottola nel braccio. Sparare gli venne così naturale che quasi pensò a quanto quel gesto gli fosse mancato. Quando udì un secondo sparo, nel pieno dell’adrenalina, si girò su se stesso e puntò inconsciamente l’arma contro il nemico. Ma davanti a lui la ragazza si teneva un braccio, una macchia di sangue si allargava sul cappotto, e la pistola dell’uomo accanto a lei emetteva un leggerissimo sbuffo di fumo.

\- Perché non fai il bravo?- 

Lui aveva un accento russo pesantissimo, e questo completò il quadro della situazione confermando quello che sapeva già: erano uomini di Vorkov.

\- Vattene –

\- Io lascerei l’arma se fossi in te –

\- Ti do un secondo per allontanarti –

L’uomo scosse il capo inarcando le sopracciglia. Un sorriso cattivo si allargò sulle sue labbra.

\- Vedo che non ci siamo capiti –

Ora lui non le puntava più l’arma contro. Lei avrebbe potuto farlo fuori, spostarsi, chiedere aiuto, diamine, le aveva sparato al braccio in fondo. Invece rimase ferma, gli occhi su Boris, la mano premuta sulla ferita.

Bastò quel secondo di distrazione, quello stimolo di preoccupazione per lei che gli fece abbassare la guardia. Sentì la presa ferrea di una mano sulla sua bocca, poi una forte scossa; il suo corpo si bloccò di colpo, come fosse stato paralizzato.

_Taser_

Sentì il colpo della caduta a terra rimbombare in tutto il corpo. Gli furono addosso in tre, e quando si accorse di poter di nuovo muovere le articolazioni era completamente inchiodato a terra. 

Lo assalì una rabbia cieca alla consapevolezza di essere caduto come uno stupido in una trappola così banale. Avrebbe voluto alzarsi e mettere le mani al collo a quegli uomini , uno dopo l’altro, ascoltando il suono dei loro respiri farsi strozzato e flebile fino a sparire, sentire le loro membra farsi rigide e fredde sotto la sua presa. 

E lei, proprio lei, era lì a guardarlo con i suoi piccoli, dolci e severi occhi di cielo. I suoi amici lo avrebbero pestato a sangue per il casino in cui si era messo, se di lui ne fosse rimasto qualcosa. Lei lo aveva venduto al diavolo con estrema noncuranza, e ora forse se ne sarebbe andata, silenziosa e discreta come era comparsa.

Ma cazzo se l’avrebbe amata comunque.

...........................

\- Non è venuto?-

Era al telefono da venti minuti con il preside della maledetta scuola dove tenevano lezioni, a sentire le sue preoccupazioni su come recuperare le ore di quella mattina che erano saltate, perché Boris non si era presentato.

Yuriy si passò una mano sugli occhi. Non era la prima volta che l’amico non tornava per la notte, e quando la mattina non lo avevano trovato a letto nessuno si era preoccupato. Ma ora erano quasi ventiquattro ore che di lui nessuno aveva notizie, e venivano a dirgli che non era stato al lavoro.

\- Lo sai come è fatto, gli piace fare quello che vuole –

\- Sì Ivan, certo, ma non è proprio una buona occasione per farsi i cazzi propri questa –

Il più piccolo non commentò. Con mano ferma e incredibile perizia sistemò l’ultimo piccolo pezzo di computer che restava sul tavolo della cucina, finalmente libero da tutta la tecnologia che era rimasta lì sopra a vegetare dal suo arrivo in quella casa.

\- Sarà andato a ubriacarsi da qualche parte e si è dimenticato del lavoro –

\- Non è così scemo ... almeno spero –

Yuriy non se la poteva prendere. L’ennesima giornata di pioggia stava peggiorando il suo umore, l’umidità perenne non aiutava e, come se non bastasse, ora quell’idiota spariva dove gli pareva. Aspettava solo di averlo tra le mani, e di lui sarebbe rimasto solo un sopracciglio.

\- Vedrai che ... non è ... niente ... – Trattenendo il fiato, Ivan posizionò al suo posto l’ultimo piccolo cavetto rimasto sul tavolo. 

\- Fatto!- 

Mollò la presa sulle pinzette usate per portare a termine il lavoro, gettandosi a peso morto sullo schienale della sedia. Si tolse gli occhiali, massaggiandosi la radice del naso.

\- Questo lavoro mi farà diventare cieco ... –

Si accorse che Yuriy non era più nella stanza solo dopo due minuti di totale silenzio.

\- Yuriy?-

\- Esco – la voce arrivò dal corridoio, e subito dopo seguì il cigolio dell’uscio che si richiudeva. Ivan afferrò stizzito un biscotto dalla confezione lasciata perennemente aperta sul piano della cucina. Non gli piaceva essere ignorato. Addentò il biscotto, e per un attimo il suo umore venne ristorato. Poi il telefono squillò, lui lesse il nome sullo schermo e capì che quel giorno la pace domestica non era prevista.

\- Kai – Non si scomodò a dire cose come _pronto_ , o a salutare; con lui non c’era bisogno.

_\- Siete in quattro, Cristo, è mai possibile che nessuno risponda mai al maledetto telefono?-_

Ivan ruotò gli occhi al cielo – Ti sto rispondendo io vecchia bisbetica. Che c’è? Ti manchiamo già?-

_\- Devo parlare con Boris, è per quello che gli ha detto Igor –_

\- Boris non c’è –

Dall’altra parte dell’apparecchio arrivò un silenzio intriso di bestemmie trattenute.

_\- Beh, quando torna digli che ... –_

\- No Kai, lui non c’è, nel senso che non abbiamo idea di dove sia –

Il silenzio si fece più fitto.

_\- Come prego?-_ Se Ivan non avesse conosciuto bene l’amico, avrebbe quasi pensato che si stesse preoccupando.

\- Ieri sera è uscito tardi, stamattina non era al lavoro e al telefono non risponde –

_\- Che palle ... –_

\- Ma non è la prima volta che sparisce a caso, quindi ... boh –

_\- Sì, sì ... mi ricordo come è fatto ... idiota –_

\- Perché? Che gli devi dire?-

_\- Ho parlato con mio nonno della storia della bambina. Mi ha detto qualcosa a proposito di un vecchio progetto di Vorkov, mai realizzato –_

\- Ah –

_\- Ma se quell’imbecille non c’è ... –_

\- Kai, di cosa si tratta? Se è roba vecchia possiamo anche non preoccuparcene, abbiamo sistemato tutto l’ultima volta, no?-

_\- Io non ne sono più convinto –_

Ivan afferrò un altro biscotto, sgranocchiandolo piano. Con un balzo si sedette sul bancone della cucina; pigiò il simbolo del vivavoce per stare più comodo. La faccenda si faceva interessante.

\- Ti ascolto, dimmi tutto -

_\- Yuriy è lì con te?-_

\- No, sono solo. Dovrai accontentarti di me per ora –

_\- Me ne farò una ragione –_

...................

Prima di cena le strade erano costellate di persone e ombrelli; più ombrelli che persone. Le luci dei lampioni creavano un’atmosfera romantica che solo l’Inghilterra, con la sua commistione di moderno e tradizionale, l’asfalto grigio, l’atmosfera misteriosa e la fretta dei suoi abitanti, sapeva restituire. Quella sera però non pioveva, e gli ombrelli, tutti chiusi, sbatacchiavano per terra ad ogni singolo passo, rischiando di intralciare il cammino altrui.

A Yuriy piaceva la sera, quel momento in cui il sole è calato, ma ancora il cielo è sfumato di arancio nell’orizzonte. La confusione gli permetteva di nascondersi tra gli altri, di non sentirsi osservato; si mimetizzava perfettamente tra tutti quegli uomini in procinto di tornare a casa dal lavoro, quelle donne con la busta della spesa e la cena da preparare in testa. O anche il contrario. Quelle rare volte che aveva sentito parlare Olivier di donne, era per lo più per lamentarsi di quante poche ce ne fossero capaci di cucinare. 

Svoltò nella solita stradina, scontrandosi con le luci al neon del _Violet Bar_. Erano quasi le sette di sera; un po’ presto per bere, ma per quella sera poco importava. Entrò, salutò con un cenno il piccolo cinese dietro al bancone che, senza chiedere, afferrò un bicchiere preparandogli il solito drink. Yuriy si sedette, questa volta su uno dei divanetti in lucido tessuto rosso, un po’ slavato, per evitare la coppietta molto indiscreta che si stava sbaciucchiando davanti al bar. Inalò l’odore di fumo come fosse una medicina, maledicendo il momento in cui aveva promesso a Boris di smettere.

_C’è più fumo nella nostra cucina che nella zona fumatori in metropolitana._

Non aveva tutti i torti.

\- Non avrei mai pensato di trovarti qui –

Yuriy alzò gli occhi. Dovette sbattere le palpebre un paio di volte per essere sicuro dell’identità del ragazzo che si stava sedendo nel divanetto accanto a lui. Il nuovo arrivato lo scrutò nella penombra con un sorriso enigmatico, spostando i lunghi capelli argentati dietro la schiena. Indossava un completo bianco che rendeva impossibile non notarlo, persino nel buio del locale.

\- Garland –

Il sorriso sul suo volto si allargò.

\- Ora sono proprio curioso di sapere cosa ci fai in Inghilterra. Non credevo che uno sputo di bar del genere fosse nel tuo stile –

Anche Yuriy si permise di sorridere – Potrei dire lo stesso di te. Sono qui per lavoro, nulla di eccezionale. Tu invece mi sembri uscito da un film di spionaggio –

Garland si aggiustò il colletto della camicia con un movimento meccanico, quasi fosse abituato a farlo. Una ragazza in un kimono troppo scollato portò loro i drink, lanciando occhiate che non vennero colte da nessuno dei due. Yuriy prese in mano il bicchiere, bevendolo tutto d’un fiato - Che ci fai a Londra? Sei anche tu in giro per affari?-

\- _Anche_? Chi altri ha affari da concludere qui? Non mi dirai che hai abbandonato il beyblade per l’alta finanza –

\- Io no, ma Kai era qui pochi giorni fa, e di soldi ne capisce più di noi –

Garland accavallò elegantemente le gambe; dischiuse appena le labbra, ma rimase con il bicchiere a mezz’aria – Sai che quel figlio di buona donna mi ha quasi fatto espellere dal club di scacchi a Tokyo?-

Yuriy fece un mezzo sorriso. Aveva sentito del piccolo incidente sorto in Giappone l’anno prima, molto esilarante.

\- Ho letto qualcosa ... mi sembrava che avessi cominciato tu la discussione – Fece un cenno al barista, che prese subito in mano un altro bicchiere; quella serata sarebbe finita in due soli modi possibili: sbronzi marci, o a letto con una prostituta. 

Garland non apprezzò il commento. Bevve un poderoso sorso di qualunque cosa fosse quello che aveva nel bicchiere, facendo anch’egli cenno al barista di prepararne già un altro.

\- Non aveva fatto altro che provocarmi ... –

\- ... E gli hai tirato addosso la scacchiera –

Esisteva un solo uomo capace di irritare un campione di calma interiore come Garland, e costui era sicuramente Kai Hiwatari. Lui, i suoi sguardi storti, le sue battute taglienti e i suoi modi di fare da campione del mondo di tutte le attività possibili e immaginabili.

A Yuriy non sarebbe dispiaciuto assistere alla partita di scacchi.

\- Non mi hai detto come sei finito in questo bar. Non dirmi che non hai trovato di meglio –

\- Non ci crederai, ma il tassista ha forato a dieci metri da qui. L’incidente potrebbe costringermi ad annullare un appuntamento; sembra che in questa dannata città i taxi si siano dati alla macchia. Parlando d’altro – Garland poggiò il bicchiere ormai vuoto sulla copia di scarsa qualità di tavolino in stile orientale – Ho letto che i McGregor hanno avuto uno spiacevole incontro con i ladri questa settimana –

\- Sì. Sono stati anche alla villa di Kai, non hai letto i giornali?–

Il moto di sorpresa del ragazzo fu talmente sincero che rimase per un attimo a bocca aperta. Un sorrisetto cattivo e divertito si fece largo sul suo volto.

\- Ahi ahi, qui qualcuno non chiude bene la porta prima di andare a letto –

Yuriy alzò le spalle.

\- Comunque nessuno ha rubato nulla –

\- Nemmeno da McGregor, per quel che so. Strano no? –

\- Che c’è di strano?-

\- Andiamo Yuriy, non ti si sarà rammollito il cervello in questi anni. Ti pare che qualcuno entri in due ville di quel calibro senza portarsi dietro nessun ricordino? Hai idea di quello che certa gente tiene in casa?-

\- Non mi interesso particolarmente di antiquariato –

\- Io invece sì, e quando ho visto sul giornale la foto del salotto deturpato di Andrew, ti assicuro che avrei saputo benissimo cosa rubare –

\- Forse i ladri non erano esperti. In ogni modo ... – Yuriy si sporse verso l’interlocutore, guardandolo con un’ironia talmente malcelata che per poco non scoppiava a ridergli in faccia – Io mi sarò rammollito, ma tu sei diventato una pettegola, Garland –

Lui non si fece sfiorare minimamente dall’insulto. Si sistemò meglio sul divanetto, affondò una mano tra i capelli argentati e tornò a guardare Yuriy, con il suo solito savoir faire elegante e distaccato. Abbastanza affascinante per far svenire stuoli di donne ai suoi piedi; ma non per impressionare un soggetto come Ivanov.

\- Non mi hai detto cosa sei venuto a fare qui –

Garland sospirò profondamente, guardando l’altro ragazzo di sottecchi.

\- Yuriy, Yuriy ... poi sarei io la pettegola? –

\- Staresti bene con un fazzoletto a fiori in testa. Che appuntamento ti sei perso? –

\- Farò finta di non aver sentito. Ma se ti interessa tanto, ti metterò a parte dei miei impegni –

\- Beh, diciamo che la tua esistenza non fa parte delle mie priorità. Ma visto che siamo qui ... sputa il rospo –

\- Lo scorso weekend – Cominciò Garland, ignorando il commento del russo - Ho ricevuto una mail da un mittente inglese –

\- La regina d’Inghilterra ti si è proposta come moglie?-

\- No, ma effettivamente era un invito. Per me. E, sicchè dovevo presentarmi a Londra per assistere al campionato sportivo di una mia cugina ... ho pensato di approfittarne per accettare –

\- Aha ... – Yuriy afferrò l’ennesimo bicchiere, facendone sparire in un attimo il contenuto.

\- Tutto qui?-

\- La sede inglese del comitato sportivo di beyblade vuole realizzare un servizio ... e ha pensato a me, erede di una famiglia di campioni in diverse discipline – Concluse, senza nessuna traccia di falsa modestia – Non ci sono mai stato, ho preferito prendere il taxi piuttosto che noleggiare una macchina –

\- Ma come, non hai un autista che ti porta ovunque ti dice il cuore?-

Garland fece finta di non percepire l’ironia.

La storia stava diventando talmente noiosa e autocelebrativa, che Yuriy quasi non si mise a sbadigliare. La mano raggiunse di nuovo il bicchiere, pieno per l’ennesima volta, avvicinandolo alle labbra in un unico, fluido movimento.

\- Mi aspettavano a Enfield, vicino a Brimsdown. Un’ora di macchina dal centro di Londra, ti rendi conto? Ma un centro sportivo non dovrebbe essere sistemato meglio? A guardare il navigatore sembra che vogliano farmi finire dritto dentro al Lee Navigation -

Il sake da quattro soldi scese di traverso nella gola del russo. Yuriy boccheggiò per un attimo, pensando che il cuore gli si sarebbe fermato. 

_Non è vero_

Garland riprese il discorso, ma lui si era estraniato dal mondo. Guardava fisso il bicchiere vuoto sul tavolo, ripensando mentalmente al discorso che due notti prima aveva fatto con Boris.

_Igor, i furti, Ivan._

E poi pensò a tutti gli anni spesi a tagliare gli artigli del monaco sparsi per il mondo. E gli fu tutto piuttosto chiaro; gli fu chiaro persino quello cui Garland stava andando incontro, ne capì il motivo, talmente banale da spiazzarlo, e realizzò quanto fosse stato fortunato ad incontrarlo. Di nuovo, il _caso_ si insinuava nella sua vita spezzandone la razionalità.

\- Starai scherzando -

Garland alzò un sopracciglio. Il russo era sempre stato un essere enigmatico, ma almeno da più giovane aveva la buona creanza di ascoltare quando qualcuno parlava.

\- Come prego?-

\- A Brimsdown? Vicino al Lee Navigation?-

\- Ci sei andato a puttane e ti sei trovato male?-

\- Non dire cazzate Garland. Dov’è il posto?-

\- Te l’ho detto, verso Brimsdown, e ... –

\- Di preciso, maledizione –

Il ragazzo lo guardò come si guarda chi, in un convegno di scienze politiche, chiede la ricetta della torta margherita. Estrasse il cellulare, mostrando al russo la via esatta nel navigatore ancora acceso.

\- Ecco. Hai raggiunto l’illuminazione ora?-

\- Garland, qui non può esserci niente. Ne sono certo –

Lui sorrise, nascondendo dietro le labbra il pensiero che i matti andavano assecondati.

\- E perchè mai?-

\- Perché l’ultima cosa che c’era l’abbiamo fatta saltare in aria io e Ivan, sette anni fa –

Garland smise di ridere. Aggrottò la fronte; le mani raggiunsero automaticamente i polsini, sistemandoli in un gesto meccanico che tradiva un brivido di preoccupazione. Prima che potesse parlare, Yuriy lo incalzò.

\- Cosa sai di una _bambina_?-

\- Di chi?-

\- Una bambina Garland, dannazione, qualcuno con cui Vorkov aveva a che fare!-

Dalle labbra di Garland esplose una breve risata.

– Vorkov? Mi prendi per un idiota Ivanov? Sai che conosco quell’uomo, non voglio più averci nulla a che fare. Cosa c’entra lui ora? Lo sai che non è ... –

\- Cosa, libero? –

I toni si stavano decisamente scaldando, e Garland non era più sicuro di riuscire a tenere Yuriy a freno. Quello che per lui era partito come una sciocchezza, nella testa del russo aveva assunto le terribili sembianze di quell’uomo che li accomunava nello stesso odio.

Stava per ribattere con fermezza per ristabilire la calma, ormai perduta, del loro angolo di bar, prima che il piccolo cinese che li osservava da qualche minuto chiamasse la sicurezza. Poi nel suo cervello scattò qualcosa.

\- Una ... _bambina._ Non ne sono sicuro, ma ... nel suo studio ... aveva delle foto, in un fascicolo. Foto di una ragazzina, molto giovane –

Ed ecco che i conti cominciavano a quadrare.

\- Com’era?-

\- Non so dirtelo. Le vidi di sfuggita sulla sua scrivania, ma quel monaco le nascose subito –

\- Quando è successo? –

\- Quando ancora credevo nel progetto di quello schizzato. Saranno ormai più di dieci anni, ma io ... non avevo più sentito parlare di lui, mi era stato detto che i suoi progetti erano completamente crollati –

\- E indovina chi è stato a farli crollare?-

Garland lo guardò in silenzio, per uno, forse due secondi. Non ci mise molto ad arrivare alla risposta; sgranò gli occhi, ma si ricompose subito. Anni prima aveva avuto il sospetto che nel crollo definitivo del monaco ci fosse lo zampino di qualcuno.

\- Come avete ... credevo avesse solo perso gli appoggi politici –

Yuriy scosse il capo lentamente.

\- Sbagliato. Abbiamo sgominato noi le sue basi, una dopo l’altra, facendo sparire ogni traccia delle sue ricerche su quei maledettissimi bit power –

Perché era su questo che il piccolo impero di Vorkov si fondava: bit power modificati. Ci aveva provato ai tempi del primo campionato mondiale, e aveva continuato la ricerca. 

Garland fece due più due.

\- Tutti quegli incendi, le irruzioni nelle chiese sconsacrate a Mosca, le esplosioni in vecchie fabbriche ... ce ne sono stati un’infinità cinque, forse sei anni fa. Eravate voi?-

\- Erano tutti suoi laboratori. Senza quelli niente più ricerche, e senza ricerche niente più affari, e quindi se ne andavano anche i suoi accordi con chi gli stava parando il culo –

\- Tutti uomini politici o di un certo peso, o sbaglio? Erano loro che lo proteggevano, ecco perché era sempre riuscito a evitare la prigione –

Yuriy annuì. Non aveva staccato per un momento i suoi occhi freddi dal volto esterrefatto di Garland. Persino nella penombra di quel luogo, persino tra i riflessi rossastri delle luci soffuse quegli occhi risplendevano come due pezzi di ghiaccio.

Era affascinante e pericoloso al tempo stesso. Più che il tono tagliente delle parole del russo, più che le rivelazioni di cui gli stava parlando, cose che lo avevano appena sfiorato, ma mai avrebbe pensato fossero reali; più di tutto a farlo temere erano quegli occhi. Loro gli indicarono il pericolo al quale stava andando incontro.

Garland indurì lo sguardo, abbassando il tono della voce.

\- Volevano eliminarmi? Quelle foto ... ho visto qualcosa che non dovevo vedere? –

\- Lui se n’era accorto? –

\- è probabile ... ma parliamo di quasi dieci anni fa –

\- Igor ha detto che ha in atto qualcosa, qualcosa che è cominciato da molto tempo ... –

\- Chi è Igor?-

Yuriy scosse il capo – Non ha importanza –

Con la coda dell’occhio squadrò il barista, che li stava palesemente ascoltando. Anche perché non avevano esattamente moderato il tono di voce. Si alzò con calma, il respiro regolare come sempre, come se nulla fosse successo. Infilò la mano in tasca e mise distrattamente un paio di banconote sul bancone, lasciando una mancia più che rispettabile. Con un cenno del capo invitò Garland a seguirlo.

\- Oggi offro io – Gli sussurrò, spingendolo leggermente verso l’uscita.

\- Sai se altri della vecchia squadra hanno avuto lo stesso invito?-

\- No, ma lo scoprirò subito –

Garland afferrò il cellulare appena salito in macchina. Yuriy mise in moto, uscendo dal parcheggio con una retromarcia un po’ frettolosa. Aveva in testa solo una persona.

Boris.

Lanciò il suo telefono all’altro che era ancora in chiamata, dall’apparecchio si sentiva la voce assonnata di Brooklyn.

\- Metti il navigatore –

Tre quarti d’ora dopo, tempo record, erano arrivati. 

Yuriy si aspettava di trovarsi in mezzo al nulla più totale, invece era una zona abbastanza trafficata; la maggior parte del tempo l’avevano persa nel trovare parcheggio, dietro insistenza di Garland, che di multe sulla coscienza non ne voleva. Si fermarono a pochi metri dall’edificio, abbandonato all’incuria del tempo. Yuriy ne squadrò gli angoli, le crepe, le pareti annerite dal fumo. Ne riconosceva ogni mattone; lui e Ivan avevano studiato dove piazzare le cariche esplosive per settimane.

Era talmente strano pensare ad un agguato in un luogo del genere, che Yuriy venne sfiorato dall’idea di essersi sbagliato.

_No_

Doveva essere così.

\- Entriamo? Tanto vale andare fino in fondo, no?-

Garland era uscito dalla macchina senza giacca. Si tirò su le maniche della camicia, arrotolandole con perizia. 

\- Ti tieni in allenamento –

Garland sorrise, il primo sorriso vagamente sadico che sfoggiava da tutta la sera. 

\- Non sia mai che mi tiri indietro di fronte al nemico –

....................

L’orologio scoccò le due di notte quando Sergej si accorse che qualcuno stava girando una chiave nella serratura. Il vantaggio di avere un appartamento piccolo era che da una stanza si poteva sentire cosa succedeva in tutta la casa.

Nella sua abitazione a Croydon, nulla di più che un monolocale ben curato al secondo piano di una palazzina, a due passi dalla metropolitana, se solo si fermava e stava in silenzio poteva sentire tutto. I vicini che discutevano su chi dovesse pulire il vomito del gatto; il fornaio che andava al lavoro alle tre del mattino, facendo scattare l’apertura del cancello d’ingresso; i passetti rapidi del volpino della signora Williams al piano di sopra.

Si alzò dal letto senza fare rumore. Nel buio scorse la figura di Ivan spiaggiata a pancia sotto, con le coperte ribaltate sul pavimento e i capelli appiccicati al volto. Decise di non svegliarlo; per qualunque tipo di ladro sarebbe bastato tranquillamente lui.

Aprì piano l’uscio, sporgendo la testa sul il corridoio. Si accorse subito che una luce illuminava il salotto e, a giudicare dall’aria fresca, la porta d’ingresso era rimasta aperta. Senza pensarci due volte raggiunse la stanza, a passo così silenzioso che stupì se stesso di non far cigolare le assi del pavimento con la sua stazza. Stava quasi pensando di afferrare un oggetto contundente qualsiasi, giusto per sicurezza; la lampada appoggiata sul mobiletto dove Yuriy teneva i libretti della metro sarebbe andata benissimo. Ma dal salotto provenivano voci fin troppo familiari.

Bastò un’imprecazione prodotta da quello che riconobbe come uno dei padroni di casa a farlo rilassare. Entrò in salotto, pronto a sfoderare il suo sguardo severo più penetrante e ad aspettarsi scuse su dove cavolo quell’uomo dai capelli rossi fosse sparito per tutta la notte. Si preparò ad ascoltare qualunque tipo di spiegazione, ma non alla scena che si trovò davanti.

\- Ma che cazzo ... – La parola con la _c_ gli sfuggì di bocca. Seduto sul divano, con una mano vistosamente macchiata di sangue, così come quella che doveva essere una camicia piuttosto costosa, Garland lo salutò con un cenno del capo, come se ripulirsi le mani sporche di globuli rossi, si sperava altrui, fosse una cosa normale.

\- Ah, Sergej. Ivan è sveglio?-

Il ragazzo avrebbe voluto rispondere, ma rimase di nuovo attonito nel vedere il suo capitano che, anche lui come se nulla fosse, si tamponava un taglio slabbrato e abbastanza rossastro sulla spalla.

Sergej lì guardò esasperato. Alzò una mano, come per dire qualcosa, ma non sapeva nemmeno lui da dove cominciare. Yuriy prese la parola al suo posto.

\- Vai a chiamarlo e digli di avvertire Kai che stiamo andando da lui. Non siamo più sicuri qui –

Sergej lo fissò con due palle d’occhi, a lui e a quell’altro che sembrava uscito da una nottata al Fight club. Avrebbe voluto prima mandarli a quel paese, poi sapere cosa cavolo era successo e dove, per l’amor del cielo, erano stati. Riuscì solo a formulare vagamente un _Cosa?_ a cui Yuriy si premurò di rispondere rendendo la faccenda ancora più caotica.

\- Se non ci sbrighiamo ci verranno a trovare gli amichetti del monaco. Credo che non gli sia piaciuto il trattamento di stasera –

Sergej scosse la testa, sperando di aver capito male - Quale trattamento? Che diavolo avete ... –

Yuriy si rivolse a Garland senza fornire altre spiegazioni – Ci servono quattro biglietti aerei per il Giappone. Il primo volo che trovi. Puoi procurarmeli?-

Lui alzò le spalle.

\- Mi sdebiterò per il drink di stasera –

Sergej si fidava del suo capitano. Non aveva mai fatto nulla a caso, e non li aveva mai messi in pericolo. Sapeva che quel suo modo di fare significava che la situazione era grave, e che non c’era tempo per le spiegazioni, e sapeva che poteva affidarsi totalmente alla sua organizzazione. 

Ma sapeva anche che usciva da una giornata di lavoro infernale, dove aveva saltato il pranzo perché uno dei bambini era stato male e aveva dovuto chiamare l’ambulanza; e che il suddetto bambino gli aveva vomitato sulla camicia appena ritirata dalla lavanderia; camicia con la quale doveva presentarsi al matrimonio di una sua collega; matrimonio che, a quanto pare, sarebbe stato irrimediabilmente eiettato dai suoi piani settimanali.

Si passò entrambe le mani sul capo, portandosi dietro la testa la chioma bionda. Alzò gli occhi al cielo, indeciso se far finta di svenire o rintracciare il suo ben noto sangue freddo e dare retta al suo capitano.

Optò per una via di mezzo.

Afferrò Yuriy per un braccio, fermandolo nel suo tentativo di fasciarsi lo squarcio sulla spalla con una mano sola. Lo guardò due secondi contati negli occhi, per fargli capire che aveva intuito la gravità della situazione, poi formulò l’unica domanda che non aveva trovato risposta nelle istruzioni del capitano.

\- Dov’è Boris? –

La sentenza fu lapidaria, come Sergej si aspettava, e, per qualche motivo, non lo meravigliò nemmeno più di tanto.

\- Vorkov –

Bastava questo. Con un cenno del capo Sergej imboccò la porta e si apprestò a buttare giù dal letto Ivan, richiudere tutti i suoi effetti dentro le valigie nel modo più ordinato possibile, e andare in bagno a sciacquarsi la faccia per essere sicuro di non stare sognando. Non necessariamente in quest’ordine.

  


  


  



	6. Capitolo 6

Capitolo 6

\- Siamo qui riuniti... –

\- Salterei le presentazioni. Siamo tipo in otto, e ci conosciamo tutti –

Takao incrociò le mani dietro la testa, squadrando i presenti uno ad uno, in particolare i due che più lo inquietavano della tavolata. Cercò di non guardare troppo intensamente la chiazza di sangue sulla felpa di Yuriy e la fasciatura sporca sulla mano di Garland.

\- A proposito, com’è che vi siete incontrati voi due?-

Yuriy rispose senza neanche guardarlo, troppo impegnato a comporre l’ennesimo numero di telefono della giornata.

\- Frequentiamo lo stesso bar –

\- Oppure vi scopate la stessa puttana. Ha poca importanza –

Occhi sgranati fissarono Kai, più irritato di un bagnante ricoperto di meduse. Rei sospirò, rassegnato all’idea che quella giornata potesse solo peggiorare.

\- La finezza non è migliorata –

Kai bevve il suo tè senza dire una parola, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure puntati sul suo ex capitano.

_\- Arriviamo all’aeroporto di Tokio alle tre del pomeriggio-_

_\- Come scusa? –_

_\- Ti aspettiamo lì –_

_\- Cazzo Yuriy sono le due di notte –_

_\- Ti spiegherò poi –_

_\- Sarà meglio che tu lo faccia –_

Le spiegazioni erano arrivate quel pomeriggio, insieme a tre quarti della squadra russa e un quinto della vecchia BEGA. Quando Kai si era visto entrare in macchina Garland per poco non aveva dato di matto, ma Yuriy aveva messo in moto costringendolo a riprendere le redini del volante.

Il tragitto era stato carico di insulti amichevoli tra i due avversari del _Chess club_ di Tokio, le richieste di Sergej di avere un minuto, uno, di silenzio in quella macchina di indemoniati, le impronte della faccia di Ivan sull finestrino dove si era addormentato e i tentativi di chiamate telefoniche di Yuriy, tutti conclusi senza risposta e con mille imprecazioni.

I chiarimenti veri e propri cominciarono a casa, davanti al caminetto del salotto e alle rivelazioni che il nonno aveva fatto a Kai, e che lui aveva già spiegato a Ivan.

E, la mattina dopo, erano tutti a casa di Takao. Perché in quel pandemonio Yuriy si era accorto che gli serviva il numero di telefono di McGregor, e l’unico che poteva avercelo lì dentro, Kai, lo aveva cancellato perché ritenuto _inutile e controproducente per la sua salute mentale_.

Per fortuna Takao era una fonte preziosa in necessità di stalkeraggio.

\- E quindi avete fatto a botte?-

\- Pressappoco –

Kenny, che si era già pentito di non essersi rinchiuso nel suo laboratorio appena aveva intravisto del sangue addosso a Yuriy Ivanov, guardò Garland come se fosse un alieno – _Pressappoco_? Sembrate usciti da un film horror!-

Il telefono di Yuriy squillò in quel momento.

\- Ce ne ha messo di tempo ... – sussurrò, rispondendo all’inglese che finalmente si era degnato di richiamarlo.

_\- Chi parla?-_

\- La fata turchina. Quanto cazzo ci metti a rispondere al telefono?-

_\- Oh, è un piacere risentirti, mi mancavano gli insulti di prima mattina –_

\- Ho bisogno di alcune informazioni, e l’Inghilterra per voi non è più sicura –

_\- Frena frena. Vai con ordine perché non sto capendo cosa ... –_

\- Potreste incappare in qualcuno di molto cattivo e molto armato, vi consiglio di prendere il primo volo per il Giappone –

Dall’altra parte dell’apparecchio si sentì distintamente il _Mon dieu_ di Olivier spezzare il silenzio esterrefatto dell’inglese.

_\- Yuriy, mi vuoi dire cosa succede?-_

\- Vorkov potrebbe venire a bussare alla vostra porta, ed essere meno gentile dell’ultima volta –

A sentire pronunciare quel nome nella stanza calò il silenzio. Tutti si aspettavano che fosse successo qualcosa di grosso, e che quel qualcosa prevedesse anche il monaco, ma sicuramente la concretizzazione di quell’eventualità fece un certo effetto.

Kai e Garland incrociarono gli sguardi, in una tacita tregua dalle divergenze scacchistiche.

La voce di Andrew tornò a tuonare dall’altra parte del telefono, con accentuato allarmismo.

_\- Spero tu stia scherzando!-_

\- Non lo sto facendo, e ora muovetevi –

_\- My ... come fai a dire che ... –_

\- Siamo stati attaccati anche noi due giorni fa, sono sicuro che torneranno a trovarvi –

_\- Wait Wait ... “torneranno”? Quindi i ladri dell’altra settimana erano uomini di quel pazzoide?-_

\- Andrew, ve la date una cazzo di mossa?-

_\- Quando cavolo pensavi di dircelo che rischiavamo la pelle a starcene a casa?!-_

\- Ve l’avrei detto prima se qualcuno avesse risposto a quel maledetto telefono!-

_\- Ma io che ne sapevo che il numero era il tuo?!-_

La voce di Yuriy si ridusse ad un sibilo. Portato all’esasperazione staccò il telefono dall’orecchio, portandolo direttamente davanti alla bocca per essere sicuro che i due dall’altra parte sentissero molto bene ciò che aveva da dire.

\- McGregor, prendete un cazzo di aereo, un traghetto, un tandem, il cavolo che vi pare, ma muovete in fretta i vostri culi in Giappone –

Poi chiuse la chiamata senza curarsi delle possibili obiezioni, di cui comunque non gli fregava assolutamente nulla.

Rei, nel silenzio di tomba che si era creato, si azzardò a rompere la magia dando sfogo ai dubbi che occupavano la mente di quasi tutti i presenti.

\- Possiamo sapere cosa sta succedendo?-

Yuriy guardò Ivan, che lanciò un’occhiata a Sergej, che fece altrettando con Garland, e il giro si chiuse con tutti gli sguardi puntati su Kai. Yuriy si sedette a terra sul cuscino rosa pallido; Kai aveva parlato con il nonno illuminandoli sulla questione, e Kai avrebbe spiegato tutto ai componenti della sua vecchia squadra.

\- A te l’onore –

Il giapponese colse tutta l’ironia possile e immaginabile nelle parole del russo, ma si astenne dal fare commenti. Si schiarì la voce.

\- Sta succedendo qualcosa, e quel qualcosa è partito da Vorkov –

...............

\- Dunque, fatemi ricapitolare ... –

Avevano passato la precedente ora e mezza a dare spiegazioni su spiegazioni di tutto quello che era successo dall’inizio della settimana, interrotti dalle domande diversamente intelligenti di Takao, a cui ancora sfuggiva il punto della situazione.

Il capitano dei Bladebreakers portò le mani alla fronte, massaggiandosi le meningi. Tutta quella storia era un’assurdità. Assottigliò gli occhi e puntò un dito verso Yuriy.

\- Boris è andato da questo Igor, che gli ha parlato di un certo piano di Vorkov ... –

\- Aha –

\- Poi Andrew e Kai sono stati derubati ... –

\- Esatto –

\- E hanno pedinato Ivan. E fin qui ci siamo –

Kai sospirò; gli avrebbe volentieri lanciato in faccia la tazzina del tè, ma si contenne.

\- Esattamente _cosa_ non hai capito?-

Takao si massaggiò la fronte con più enfasi.

\- Dunque, credo di aver capito ... credo ... che Garland era in pericolo perché anni fa aveva visto qualcosa che non doveva vedere ... e quindi Vorkov ha cercato di eliminarlo ... forse ... –

Rei unì i suoi dubbi a quelli dell’amico, intervenendo sulla questione.

\- E tutto sarebbe collegato con i furti? –

\- Esatto!- Takao esclamò all’improvviso facendo sobbalzare Kenny, che non ne aveva più per nessuno e si era accasciato a terra, spalmato sul cuscino.

\- Non ci arrivo: perché Andrew è in pericolo? Cosa cercavano a casa sua e di Kai, e poi da Ivan ... cioè, che c’entra tutto questo con Vorkov?

\- In qualche modo lui è nel mezzo, poco ma sicuro –

\- Ma ne siete davvero sicuri? –

\- Sì –

La risposta lapidaria di Yuriy zittì Takao, inchiodato al pavimento dal suo sguardo gelido. Il giapponese alzò le mani in segno di resa.

\- Scusa, scusa, non volevo insinuare niente –

Per la prima volta nella sua vita, Kai diede ragione alla curiosità di Takao. Si erano presentati da lui in fretta e furia per avere quel cavolo di numero di telefono di quel cavolo di inglese, dando spiegazioni affrettate, e abbastanza lacunose. E ora il giapponese aveva in casa due soggetti macchiati di sangue, dei quali uno aveva rischiato la vita pochi giorni prima. Come minimo si meritava un _grazie_. Kai avrebbe provveduto a riferirglielo qualora il suo ego glielo avesse permesso.

Fu Kenny a spezzare il silenzio, con una domanda più che legittima.

\- E ora? Che farete?–

Nessuno sapeva cosa rispondere. Cioè: Yuriy lo sapeva. Come lo sapevano Ivan e Sergej, e anche Kai che faceva finta di non centrare nulla con la faccenda.

Il rumore dello sciacquone del water, e la vescica carica da quella mattina, imposero a Garland di alzarsi e prendere il posto di Ivan, che finalmente lasciava sola la toilette.

\- Beh, visto che Ivanov ha insistito tanto per chiamare qui McGregor e quell’altro, tanto vale aspettare fino a domani, no?- Concluse, indicando con _quell’altro_ il povero francese che si era trovato completamente vittima degli eventi.

L’avvicinarsi di un vociare continuo verso la porta d’ingresso interruppe Takao e i suoi tentativi di invitare tutti a dormire da lui, anche se il _più si è meglio è_ non venne recepito alla perfezione dai russi. Soprattutto non da Kai, che finalmente trovava nell’ospitare alla villa i suoi ex compagni di squadra la scusa buona per levarsi dai piedi. Rei guardò l’orario di sfuggita dal piccolo orologio appeso alla parete del dojo, troppo in alto per essere notato, ma non per i suoi allenatissimi occhi.

Quasi le quattro del pomeriggio.

Deglutì a fatica quando gli tornò in mente che la sera prima aveva promesso a Mao di portarla in giro per la città. Sperava se ne fosse dimenticata; dopo quell’estenuante riunione non aveva davvero nessuna voglia di fare qualcosa che non fosse preparare una camomilla e dormire fino al giorno dopo.

Le vocette acute si fermarono sull’uscio della porta, che quando si aprì rivelò ai presenti le figure familiari delle due blader ospiti di casa Kinomiya. Mao e Hilary rimasero con le parole in sospeso; davanti a loro c’erano almeno cinque persone che non ricordavano di avere notato la sera prima.

Mao fermò i pettegolezzi sulla punta della lingua, davanti alle facce talmente serie dei maschietti seduti a terra che sembravano in procinto di organizzare un funerale. I suoi occhi saettarono su Rei, in cerca di una spiegazione a quella che sembrava una riunione di condominio interrotta. O un rito satanico mancato.

Il silenzio fu così denso e prolungato da risultare imbarazzante; visto che nessuno sembrava voler rompere il ghiaccio, Hilary prese la parola.

\- Abbiamo ... interrotto qualcosa di importante?-

Takao si accorse solo in quel momento di essere rimasto imbambolato a fissare un lembo del cuscino su cui era seduto. Scosse il capo, alzandosi finalmente in piedi con uno sforzo non indifferente, dopo una mezza giornata seduto per terra.

\- Venite ragazze, stavamo giusto ... –

\- Garland! Wow! –

Mao puntò il dito contro il ragazzo appena uscito dal gabinetto, che ancora si stava sistemando la camicia sotto i pantaloni. Lui la salutò con un sorriso cortese mentre la cinesina si avventò sui suoi capelli, attirata da quei lunghissimi fili argentei che risvegliarono in lei la rinnovata passione per le acconciature, di cui stava appunto parlando con Hilary.

Mentre Mao era troppo occupata a pettinare i capelli di Garland, che tentava di liberarsi gentilmente delle di lei cattive intenzioni prima che lo riempisse di treccine, sotto lo sguardo contrariato di Rei, Hilary prestò attenzione alla restante parte non identificata di ospiti.

\- E voi? Che ci fate tutti qui?-

Yuriy la salutò con un cenno; Sergej cercò di essere più cordiale, nonostante con la giapponesina avesse avuto molto poco a che fare.

Quando lui azzardò un abbraccio amichevole, Hilary per poco non sprofondò tra i suoi pettorali. Yuriy e Ivan guardarono di sbieco il compagno di squadra; se l’avessero preso solo un anno prima, non gli sarebbe passato neanche per l’anticamera del cervello di dispensare coccole. L’asilo l’aveva completamente ammorbidito.

\- Allora? Vi siete presi una vacanza? Aspetta ... ma ... – Mao contò i presenti membri della squadra russa pensierosa – Ne manca uno! Dov’è quello squilibrato?- Chiese, riferendosi palesemente a Boris.

Sergej si rifiutò di spiegare. Indicò Kai con un cenno del capo, al quale il ragazzo rispose con un’occhiata di fuoco.

Mao e Hilary si guardarono negli occhi senza intendere cosa non andasse.

\- Ragazzi?- Incalzò la cinesina sedendosi accanto a Rei e trascinando con se i capelli di Garland, che fu costretto a sedersi a sua volta.

\- Oddio! Ma tu sanguini!-

Il grido semi terrorizzato di Hilary fece girare gli sguardi su Yuriy e sulla macchia rossa che si stava allargando sulla felpa. Lui si coprì la parte lesa con una mano, come se bastasse a non farla vedere.

\- Non è nulla –

\- Ma starai scherzando –

La frase fu detta con una tale intensità che Yuriy rimase di sasso, come un bambino beccato a copiare dalla maestra. Sotto gli occhi attoniti del russo Hilary gli si avvicinò, per fare non sapeva bene cosa; ma qualcosa andava fatto di sicuro.

\- Sei stato all’ospedale? –

\- No – Yuriy l’avrebbe anche mandata a cagare, ma decise di cercare di essere gentile.

\- Sto benissimo –

\- Ok, ora ci dite che cosa succede – La richiesta perentoria di Mao, che più che richiesta era un ordine, colpì i presenti come una valanga. Kenny stava per andarsene; non si sarebbe certo fatto un’altra mezza giornata di infinite spiegazioni.

\- Mao ... possiamo dirtelo più tardi? – Azzardò il professore con aria supplichevole.

\- No –

Mao si era infine trasformata in un generale. Era solo questione di tempo.

A salvare la situazione, inaspettatamente, ci pensò Ivan. Rimasto in silenzio a godersi lo spettacolo fino a quel momento, decise che di stare seduto nel dojo non ne aveva più voglia. Si alzò, stiracchiando braccia e gambe con una tranquillità ammirevole, come se avessero parlato di gattini e non di questioni di vita o di morte.

Poi, col viso più angelico possibile, disse: - Rei perché non le spieghi tu come stanno le cose? Hai detto che è la tua ragazza, no?-

Girò i tacchi, concludendo con un _prenditi le tue responsabilità_ sibilato e scattò fuori dal dojo con un sorriso furbo sulla faccia, lasciandosi alle spalle il volto paonazzo del cinese, la bocca spalancata di Mao e le espressioni allibite di buona parte dei presenti, più quelle devastate di Sergej e Kai. Nel dojo scoppiò un vociare scomposto, orchestrato dalle due ragazze, mentre Rei cercava di portare le sue ragioni sul fatto che _Mao è una sorella per me,_ e Mao lo zittiva con un _Questo vuol dire che non mi vuoi?_.

Fu il turno di Yuriy di sgattaiolare al bagno. E decise che ci sarebbe rimasto molto, molto a lungo.

Takao incrociò le braccia dietro la testa, estraniandosi dal coro di voci e dai vani tentativi di Rei di spiegarsi davanti all’amica d’infanzia. Il giapponese si grattò distrattamente i capelli.

\- Io però non ho capito perché hanno voluto chiamare Andrew ... –

Un brontolio del suo stomaco, puntuale come un orologio per l’ora della merenda, gli fece venire in mente che in dispensa c’erano dei buonissimi mochi pronti per essere divorati. E ogni altro pensiero perse d’importanza.

.....................

\- Perché non hai detto niente su quello che ha riferito il nonno di Kai? Intendo, la storia della _bambina_ -

\- Non sono affari loro –

\- Ormai credo che lo siano, gli siamo piombati in casa senza alcun motivo ... –

\- Allora muoviamoci a levare le tende, così loro torneranno a farsi i cazzi propri e noi faremo altrettanto –

Yuriy sciolse la blanda fasciatura che si era fatto la sera prima, borbottando come un anziano davanti a un gruppo di teenagers in skateboard. Tra un _perché cazzo siamo venuti?_ e un _la prossima volta lascio McGregor a crepare,_ eliminò la vecchia benda, rivelando un taglio abbastanza arrossato da essere quasi sicuramente infetto.

Sergej indicò lo scempio sulla spalla dell’amico con un cenno del capo, reprimendo un moto di vago orrore. Non gli era mai andato a genio il sangue; cosa curiosa, visti i trascorsi suoi e della squadra.

\- Dovresti fartelo vedere –

\- Non ce n’è bisogno –

Era una causa persa. Non si era preso cura di se stesso nemmeno una volta nella sua vita, e non avrebbe certo cominciato ora. Ma stare a casa di Takao, con annessi i suoi amici giapponesi e non, significava anche subire gli istinti materni del blader e il suo assurdo modo di comportarsi come se fosse amico di tutti.

Sergej cambiò argomento, ben conscio che non sarebbe riuscito a convincere quella testa di rapa del suo capitano a farsi controllare da un medico. O per lo meno da Rei.

\- Garland ha detto qualcosa dei suoi compagni di squadra?-

\- Nessuno ha ricevuto lettere, o chiamate anonime –

\- Hai pensato che ... –

\- ... Che Garland non mi abbia incontrato per caso e che la sua fosse una trappola? Sì, ci ho pensato –

\- è per questo che lo vuoi portare con noi da Kai?-

Sergej era riuscito a spiegarsi l’improvvisa voglia di Yuriy di non perdere di vista Garland in un solo modo: aveva paura che facesse da tramite a Vorkov, e per prima cosa, se era vero, sperava di cavargli qualche informazione; poi, in fondo alla lista delle motivazioni, poteva esserci anche quella di non lasciarlo da Takao mettendo eventualmente in pericolo lui e gli altri.

Yuriy era un tipo che di pesi in più sulla coscienza non ne voleva.

\- Quella gente ci voleva morti Sergej. Questo – Si indicò il taglio sulla spalla – Era per lui –

\- Ti sei preso un colpo diretto a Garland?-

\- Erano in tre a circondarlo. Per fortuna che a fermare il quarto c’ero io, o la coltellata se la sarebbe trovata negli occhi –

Le sue parole erano fredde e taglienti come una lama, ma tutt’altro che preoccupate. Raccontava di un combattimento armato come niente, riflettendo su quello che era successo. No, non stavano fingendo. Avrebbero ucciso Garland se ne avessero avuto l’opportunità.

\- Escluderei che sia stata tutta una messa in scena-

Sergej richiuse la valigia, per l’ennesima volta in quella settimana. Ogni volta che lo faceva la zip sembrava girare attorno al bagaglio con sempre più difficoltà, come se i vestiti si moltiplicassero. Ciò gli fece venire in mente che erano giorni che non faceva un bucato.

\- Dici che Kai ha una lavatrice a casa?-

\- Ne avrà anche più di una in quella casa da ricconi. Il vero problema è se la sa usare –

Yuriy frugò nella tasca dei jeans alla ricerca di qualcosa.

Imprecò sottovoce.

\- Yuriy –

\- Cosa?-

Sergej lo guardò di sottecchi, intuendo le intenzoni dell’amico.

\- Cosa stai cercando?-

\- Niente – mentì, ma l’altro lo sapeva benissimo. Da quando stava cercando di smetterla con il fumo, era nato in lui il tic nervoso di frugare in ogni dove alla ricerca di nicotina, sicuro di aver lasciato delle sigarette in giro tra le tasche dei suoi abiti.

\- Sei nervoso?-

Yuriy rise – Nervoso io? No Sergej, no, ho solo una ferita che pulsa maledettamente perché ho fatto a botte con gli uomini di Vorkov, e un componente in meno nella squadra che molto probabilmente è già nelle grinfie dei quello schizzato di un monaco – Afferrò il suo borsone agganciandolo alla spalla sana con malcelata rabbia – Non sono _nervoso._ Sono ... –

\- Arrabbiato –

Kai apparve sull’uscio della porta, braccia incrociate sul petto e viso incrinato dalla battuta ironica che aveva sulla punta della lingua.

\- Il nostro capitano è _arrabbiato_ \- Scosse il capo con lentezza, facendo ondeggiare ciuffi argentei davanti al volto – Povero, povero piccolo Yuriy –

\- Non hai nessun altro da tormentare Hiwatari?-

Kai entrò, sedendosi sul letto, le labbra tirate in un mezzo sorriso.

\- Ahi Ahi, quando chiami le persone per cognome vuol dire che tira una brutta aria –

Per quel che ne sapeva Sergej, poteva anche scoppiare la terza guerra mondiale. Tutto dipendeva da come Yuriy avrebbe preso le battute sarcastiche dell’altro. L’atmosfera, già pesante, si fece densa di elettricità, ammorbidendosi solo quando sul volto di Yuriy comparve lo stesso sorriso ironico, appena accennato, che coronava l’espressione di Kai.

Il rosso fece ricadere il borsone a terra.

\- Sì. Sono arrabbiato –

\- Immagino anche di sapere perché –

\- No. Non lo sai –

La frase pronunciata dal capitano risultò talmente enigmatica che l’ironia sprizzata da Kai si incrinò. I suoi occhi si allargarono impercettibilmente.

Yuriy riprese; glielo doveva dire. Era qualcosa in cui erano dentro anche loro, fino al collo.

\- Dov’è Ivan? Non voglio ripetere la cosa un’altra volta –

Sergej con un cenno gli diede a intendere che sarebbe andato lui a chiamarlo. Kai si sistemò meglio sul letto, concentratissimo sulla figura del rosso. Tentare di studiarlo era inutile; Yuriy se ne stava in piedi in mezzo alla stanza, impenetrabile come una parete di roccia. Unico indizio che il suo corpo esternava per far capire la tensione che lo stava attraversando, erano gli occhi; due lastre di ghiaccio, fisse in quelli di Kai. Se avessero potuto, avrebbero facilmente comunicato con la sola forza del pensiero.

Quando i due membri mancanti della squadra entrarono in religioso silenzio, bastò che Sergej si premurasse di richiudere la porta scorrevole dietro di se. E il racconto cominciò.

\- Kai, Hito ha parlato di una _lei_ per quanto riguardava un progetto di Vorkov, qualcosa di molto vecchio-

\- Mi ha anche detto che non andò mai in porto –

\- Però Garland è sicuro di avere visto delle foto di una ragazza tra i documenti del monaco-

Di nuovo nel giro di quei pochi minuti lo sguardo di Kai ebbe un fremito. L’atmosfera densa della stanza si appesantì impercettibilmente.

\- è per questo che hanno cercato di eliminarlo? Perché aveva visto queste foto?- Azzardò Ivan, seguito da un cenno di assenso del capitano.

\- O almeno, questa è l’idea che mi sono fatto io. Certo, potevano essere foto di chiunque. Ma c’è un’altra cosa. Ti ricordi della ragazza in chiesa Kai?-

\- Quella dell’anello?-

\- Ti sei accorto che l’anello non lo hai più?-

\- Non direri, mi ero quasi scordato di ... –

\- Lo ha preso Boris –

La pesantezza nell’aria creebbe all’udire quel nome. Non avevano dato spiegazioni sul perché lui non fosse presente, ma sapevano tutti che ogni ospite del dojo si stava facendo delle domande a riguardo. Il fatto che l’amico fosse sparito e che non si potesse fare nulla per lui, se non aspettare, logorava ognuno dei partecipanti a quella riunione privata indetta da Yuriy. Sapevano con _chi_ era; la loro era una supposizione quasi certa.

\- Perché?- La domanda di Kai fu più che legittima, esattamente come lo era stata quella di Takao nel chiedere spiegazioni su cosa cavolo stava succedendo a quei ragazzi. Ma, a differenza della prima volta, il quesito ebbe risposta.

\- Per via di Rosemary –

L’aria, divenuta pesante come un macigno, si schiantò al suolo. Ivan saettò gli occhi su Yuriy; non sapeva nemmeno lui se aveva paura che il capitano continuasse, o se era curioso di sapere se quello che stava per dire lo avevano pensato tutti in quella stanza. Non era stato così difficile fare la semplice somma degli eventi, non per loro che conoscevano il significato nascosto dietro ogni pedinamento, dietro ogni rapina.

Yuriy gettò il capo all’indietro, prendendo una breve pausa per pensare. Si passò le dita affusolate tra i capelli, nascondendo per un secondo, uno solo, il ghiaccio degli occhi dietro le palpebre.

Era strano tornare a ricordare dopo così tanti anni, dopo aver cercato strenuamente di lasciarsi alle spalle qualcuno.

\- Non so perché. Ma la sera prima che sparisse abbiamo parlato, e lui aveva tirato in ballo quell’anello quando ha cominciato a parlarmi di Rosemary. Mi ha detto che l’anello era suo–

Gli sguardi dei presenti parlarono al posto delle voci, e fu palese che nella testa di ognuno di loro quel _due più due_ che aveva già fatto Boris, e a cui Yuriy non aveva creduto, combaciò alla perfezione.

\- Prima io ... poi Andrew – Sussurrò Ivan, gli occhi concentrati sul capitano; strinse i pugni senza accorgersene, irrigidendosi alla sola idea che ci avevano messo giorni per venire a capo di una storia così semplice.

Yuriy continuò il ragionamento con mente fredda, esponendo dei semplici calcoli che gli avevano messo davanti un risultato ambiguo.

\- Tu e Rosemary siete stati molto legati Ivan, anche dopo l’ultimo campionato, nonostante la nostra decisione di non ... –

\- Vuoi dire che mi hanno pedinato perché cercavano _lei_?-

\- Prima hanno controllato te, poi Andrew. E McGregor la conosceva, dopo che noi ci siamo ... allotanati, lei ha passato due anni a Londra –

Kai interruppe il ragionamento.

\- E da me suppongo cercassero dei vecchi documenti del monasero, visto che anni fa abbiamo dato fuoco a tutti i loro archivi –

\- Quasi certamente –

\- E Boris?-

Quello era l’unico punto che non quadrava. Perché era sparito? Cosa volevano da lui?

\- Mi disse di averla vista –

Ivan trattenne il fiato.

\- Aveva visto Rosemary?-

Yury annuì. Sergej scrollò il capo con forza; piegò le labbra in un mezzo sorriso cercando di essere più convincente possibile, ma il corpo non la smetteva di irrigidirsi.

\- Non è possibile Yuriy, sai come stavano le cose –

Ci avevano messo quasi dieci anni per allontanarsi da lei, ogni giorno più distanti, ogni mese più silenziosi. Sapevano di avere chiuso con quella ragazza, ma le parole di Kai non sapevano abbastanza di verità.

\- Eppure lui ha detto così. E subito dopo averla _vista_ ... è sparito –

\- No!-

Ivan scattò in piedi con una tale veemenza che la sedia strisciò all’indietro sul pavimento. Puntò uno sguardo accusatore su Yuriy.

\- Non penserai che lei lo abbia messo nelle mani di Vorkov?!-

Sergej mise una mano sulla spalla del più piccolo.

\- Nessuno ha detto questo –

\- Però lo ha insinuato –

I profondi occhi rossi di Ivan si riempirono di un misto tra rabbia, malinconia e incredulità. Forse quella ragazza stava ricomparedo nelle loro vite, ma si rifiutava di credere che fosse finita a patteggiare con il monaco.

\- Possiamo fare mille ipotesi, ma finchè non sentiremo cosa ha da dire Andrew, non avremo nessuna certezza. Lo hai chiamato per questo, vero Yuriy? Per dirci quanto ne sa di Rose –

Quel nomignolo rieccheggiò tra le quattro pareti, portando a galla la maliconia dei ricordi a lei legati. Sergej ci aveva visto giustissimo; Yuriy non aveva dubbi che quello che aveva esposto in quei minuti fosse già passato per la testa dei compagni.

Prese di nuovo in spalla il borsone.

\- Ora non ci resta che aspettare –


	7. Capitolo 7

  


Capitolo 7

_\- Grazie-_

_\- Non l’ho mica fatto per te –_

_\- Grazie lo stesso –_

Si svegliò di soprassalto, percependo immediatamente che qualcosa non andava. Respirava affannosamente, il cuore batteva più forte del normale e sentiva caldo, troppo caldo. Sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte per abituarsi alla luce innaturale di quel luogo. Capì di essere in una piccola stanza; davanti a lui si ergeva una porta fatta per metà da sbarre di metallo; una luce fredda le attraversava, gettando su di lui ombre tremolanti. Ci mise un attimo a capire di essere in una cella, e ricordò anche come ci era finito.

_Rosemary_

Boris fece per alzarsi, sforzando il corpo indolenzito; non sapeva da quanto si trovava lì ma, a giudicare dalla schiena che gli doleva, aveva passato sicuramente più di qualche ora seduto su quello scomodo pavimento. Quando cercò di muovere le braccia riuscì a spostare solo il sinistro. Guardò di sbieco la parete; una catena teneva l’altro braccio agganciato al muro.

_Fantastico_

Si accasciò di nuovo contro la parete; poi chiuse gli occhi, prendendo un profondo respiro. Fece mente locale riportando a se i ricordi della sera dell’incontro. La lettera, l’’anello, Rosemary, quegli uomini, la scarica del taser.

_È stata lei_

Ricacciò quella vocetta lontano dai suoi pensieri. Non voleva crederci. Non poteva essere solo una trappola, non di Rosemary. Lei non l'avrebbe mai fatto, e sicuramente non lo avrebbe fatto per Vorkov.

\- Ciao Boris –

Alzò piano gli occhi verdi, non aveva fretta. Le labbra si curvarono in un sorriso distorto.

\- Sei venuta a darmi il buongiorno?-

Gli occhi di lei erano rivolti verso il ragazzo, ma non lo guardavano davvero. Boris ne era attraversato. Lei era persa in qualcosa di sconosciuto, la sua mente era completamente assente nonostante volesse sembrare autoritaria, lì, davanti alla cella, nascosta dalle sbarre.

Ma Boris voleva sapere dove stessero vagando i suoi pensieri.

\- Come sei cresciuta Rose –

\- Zitto – La sua voce era poco più di un sussurro, le parole dette con scarsa convinzione risuonarono tra le sbarre. E, di nuovo, i suoi occhi non lo guardavano.

\- Te lo avevo detto di darmi Falborg –

\- Oh, quindi questa è la punizione?-

\- Te ne saresti potuto andare, e invece ... –

\- E invece cosa?- La incalzò lui – Cosa sei stata _costretta_ a fare?-

Non ebbe risposta. Lei era di nuovo lontana, nascosta, non la poteva vedere con chiarezza. Non sapeva se stesse ridendo o piangendo, se con l’indice cercasse di scalfire le pellicine del pollice come faceva sempre da piccola; non riusciva a capire, nel semibuio azzurrognolo del corridoio, se portasse ancora quegli occhiali così spessi, se i capelli fossero sempre biondo cenere.

\- Guardami –

Era un ordine, e per qualche motivo Rosemary obbedì. Non era mai stata una ragazza ubbidiente, e questo suo vivere all’infuori degli schemi, nella sua ingenuità, in una felicità per gli altri irraggiungibile, l’aveva posta in serio svantaggio al monastero.

\- A che gioco stai giocando?-

\- Fra poco ... sarà tutto finito –

Lui alzò un sopracciglio; soffiò una risata sarcastica.

\- Cosa? Cosa deve finire?-

\- Mi dispiace, non avevo alternativa –

\- Rosemary –

-Lo so, lo so che ho sbagliato ... –

\- è stato Vorkov?-

Lei portò una mano agli occhi, e Boris fu sicuro che stesse per piangere. Era sempre stata una piagnucolona. Quando per l’ennesima volta lei non rispose, fu anche sicuro che i suoi sospetti, come quelli di Yuriy, erano veri. Il nome del monaco svettava a caratteri cubitali sulle loro teste, pronto a calare come una ghigliottina.

\- Vattene via. Appena potrai, esci di qui e vattene –

\- Prima rispondimi. A che ti serve Falborg? Perché serve a lui?-

Rosemary scosse la testa. Le spalle si mossero in piccoli spasmi, le mani andarono di nuovo ad asciugare gli occhi.

Boris avrebbe voluto guardarla con durezza, con cattiveria; con il suo sguardo che pietrificava gli avversari al di là del campo da gioco e faceva paura agli ubriachi nelle risse da bar. Avrebbe voluto ridere e dirle cosa fare, come faceva quando erano piccoli, quando lei non sapeva come comportarsi davanti alla rigidità delle regole del monastero. Strinse i pugni facendo tintinnare la catena che lo teneva inchiodato al muro, maledicendola più volte.

\- Dimmelo maledizione!- esplose al silenzio ostinato di lei.

\- Mi dispiace ... mi dispiace ... –

Ripeté le parole come una cantilena, piegando leggermente il busto in avanti con le mani strette al petto, come se il cuore le stesse facendo male.

\- Perché lo stai facendo?-

\- Perché voglio che finisca tutto – Sembrava lo stesse dicendo più a se stessa che a lui. Alzò di poco la testa, giusto per far riflettere i suoi occhi in quelli di Boris, guardandolo davvero solo in quel momento.

\- Sono stanca Boris, stanca di essermi di nuovo trovata a fuggire, a nascondermi, ad avere paura–

\- Da cosa stai cercando di salvarci?-

La domanda la spiazzò, e Boris se ne accorse. Lui sorrise impercettibilmente.

\- Ti conosco bene Rose. Non è tutta farina del tuo sacco questa, tu non sei così. Perchè lo hai fatto? –

\- Questa era una battaglia solo mia. Volevo ... volevo solo provare a vincerla. Da sola –

\- Perché volevi Falborg? Devi dirmelo, penso di esserci in mezzo anche io a questo punto –

\- Non avresti dovuto. Ma io non ho potuto ... salvarti. Non ce l’ho fatta a fare tutto da sola. Mi dispiace, mi dispiace, mi dispiace –

\- A fare cosa? Perché ci dovresti salvare? Rosemary, giuro su dio che appena esco da qui ti prendo a schiaffi–

Uno spasmo un po’ più forte degli altri la scosse. Un sorriso le si disegnò in volto, un po’ per il pianto, un po’ per il tentativo di Boris di fare dell’ironia. Lui si addolcì appena.

\- Mi dici come faccio ad aiutarti, se non so chi andare a picchiare?-

Lei si aggrappò all’improvviso alle sbarre. Prese il coraggio a due mani e lo guardò fisso, anche se si era ripromessa di non farlo. E, quando si fu tuffata in quegli occhi di un bellissimi, gelido verde chiaro, seppe che sarebbe stato ancora più difficile farla finita. Perché quello era una specie di capolinea.

\- Io ... –

Distolse gli occhi, abbassò il capo fino a toccare le sbarre con la fronte. Quando si rialzò la voce le era venuta a mancare. Sussurrò qualcosa, mimando un labiale ben scandito.

Boris sentì distintamente il cuore perdere più di un battito.

Poi, all’improvviso, lei girò i tacchi. Il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi.

_Non ci provare_

\- Rosemary!-

Tentò di alzarsi ma il braccio incatenato al muro lo inchiodò a terra.

\- Hei!-

Le sue urla si spensero nel corridoio; l’eco rimbombò sulle pareti senza raggiungere la persona desiderata.

Il cuore continuava a lavorare a intermittenza al pensiero che di nuovo, come dieci anni prima, l’aveva persa così; in silenzio, davanti ai suoi occhi, senza fare niente. Ma la prima volta la decisione era stata sua; sua e degli altri, ma anche, e soprattutto, sua. E si era preso le sue responsabilità. Adesso no.

_Adesso non te lo permetto_

..............

Decise di aspettare. Prima o poi qualcuno sarebbe arrivato, ne era sicuro. Era solo questione di tempo; non lo avrebbero portato lì solo per tenerlo incatenato ad una parete, con Falborg perso chissà dove e Rosemary a svolgere un ruolo non proprio chiaro alle sue spalle.

Tentò di nuovo a forzare gli anelli d’acciaio con un tirone ben assestato, con l’unico risultato di farsi male al polso. A giudicare dal bruciore che sentiva sulla pelle, l’anello che lo teneva congiunto alla catena lo stava graffiando. Poco importava.

Non si sentiva volare una mosca. L’unica sensazione che dava quella cella era l’odore di umidità; chissà in quale buco lo avevano sbattuto. Per il resto, il buio era sempre lo stesso di quando si era svegliato, rotto dalla luce bluastra che filtrava dal corridoio.

La serratura della cella scattò. Dietro le sbarre comparve un uomo alto, visibilmente a disagio a intuire da come si guardava intorno. Boris sorrise, facendo saettare gli occhi sul nuovo arrivato.

_Guarda che fortuna_

\- Lui ti vuole parlare- Parlò con una voce borbottata, evitando palesemente lo sguardo verde e incandescente dell’altro. Boris lo notò subito.

_Paura, eh?_

\- E _lui_ chi sarebbe? Mago Merlino?-

\- Vedremo se fra poco avrai ancora voglia di scherzare –

\- Uuuh, come siamo minacciosi –

L’uomo tirò fuori una piccola chiave. Esitò prima di inserirla nella manetta legata alla catena. Boris lo squadrò scettico, sfoderando un sorriso tutt’altro che rassicurante.

\- Beh? Hai già cambiato idea?-

\- Non provare a fare scherzi –

\- Che uomini coraggiosi – L’ironia nella sua voce era palpabile, talmente tanto che persino l’uomo, in tutta la sua fifa, ne venne ben presto irritato. Boris incassò un pugno in pieno volto, sentendo distintamente un rivolo di sangue scendere dal naso. La sua espressione non mutò e i suoi occhi incrinati di astio perforarono l’altro.

\- Io non ci riproverei se fossi in te –

\- Altrimenti?-

Era evidente che il momento di superiorità gli aveva fatto credere di potersi prendere certe confidenze. Inutile sottolineare quanto si sbagliasse.

Boris chinò il capo facendolo ciondolare verso terra. Sputò un grumo di saliva sporco di rosso che gli fece montare altra rabbia.

Con uno scatto del braccio libero afferrò l’uomo per il bavero, sbattendolo contro il muro. La mano si staccò solo per prendere una presa migliore, afferrandolo per i capelli. Assestò un secondo colpo, facendo cozzare la testa dell’uomo contro la parete. Un suono secco riempì il silenzio della cella. Quando Boris lasciò la presa, il corpo dell’altro scivolò tra le sue dita, accasciandosi al suolo.

\- Vedi se mi dovevo far dare un pugno da un idiota del genere ... –

Portò una mano al volto asciugandosi il sangue che gli colava sul labbro.

\- Ivan aveva ragione, sono dei fottuti novellini –

Avvicinarsi al nemico semi libero senza un’arma era davvero da idioti. Con la mano libera afferrò da terra la piccola chiave, liberandosi dalla catena. Quando la manetta in acciaio si aprì Boris soffocò un’imprecazione: il polso era tagliato in più punti dal metallo. Poco male, un graffio non lo avrebbe certo fermato.

Uscì dalla cella senza nemmeno fare lo sforzo di aprire la porta, lasciata spalancata dall’imbecille che ora giaceva inerte al suolo. Non si preoccupò nemmeno di vedere se era ancora vivo, ma non ci avrebbe scommesso.

Ricordò le parole del tizio. Se quel _lui_ , che Boris immaginava sapere chi fosse, voleva parlargli, allora avrebbero mandato altri a vedere perché non si presentava nessuno all’appuntamento. Quindi aveva i minuti contati.

_Dove sei?_

Ci mise poco a capire di trovarsi in un dedalo di corridoi stretti, forse uno scantinato o chissà quale diavolo di posto scavato sottoterra. Le memorie del monastero gli vennero in aiuto nel districarsi in quel labirinto; il problema era che non sapeva bene cosa cercare.

_Ci sarà una stanza più grande, forse un laboratorio_

Se quel pazzoide aveva ricominciato gli esperimenti di dieci anni prima, era sicuramente così.

Camminò per almeno dieci minuti nel silenzio più totale; strano che in giro non ci fosse anima viva.

_In che diavolo di posto sono finito?_

Un altro corridoio, i suoi passi silenziosi sulle pietre, il buio azzurrognolo che illuminava gli ambienti tutti uguali tra loro. Ogni volta che arrivava ad un bivio si fermava, sporgeva il capo in avanti per controllare che non ci fosse nessuno, poi si muoveva.

Era quasi sicuro di essersi perso quando, finalmente, gli giunsero distanti delle voci. Si appiattì contro la parete giusto in tempo per veder sbucare dalla fine del corridoio due uomini in camice bianco. Erano così presi nel loro confabulare, che gli sfilarono davanti senza accorgersi della sua presenza nascosta nel buio. Parlavano una lingua inconfondibile, e l’idea che li avessero portati a Mosca sfiorò la mente di Boris.

Scacciò via il pensiero; avrebbe pensato più tardi a come levarsi dai piedi, se fosse riuscito ad uscire ovviamente.

_Prima la devo trovare_

Senza indugiare ulteriormente, decise che seguire i due soggetti in camice bianco sarebbe stata la mossa giusta. Percorse con loro un tratto di strada abbastanza breve, finché, dietro un corridoio non comparve una porta in vetro. Boris si appiattì al muro, sporgendo il capo verso quella che doveva essere la sua meta, sperando che di laboratori, o quello che era, ce ne fosse solo uno. Notò subito che uno dei due pseudo scienziati aveva passato una carta magnetica a lato della porta per farla aprire.

Boris sorrise d’istinto.

_Così è troppo facile però_

Gli bastò aspettare che i due uomini uscissero dalla stanza segreta. Presi dai loro affari non si accorsero minimamente di lui, e quando il primo dei due era già steso a terra con un colpo secco alla nuca, il secondo ricevette lo stesso trattamento senza il tempo di reagire. Boris strappò la carta metallica dalla mano di uno dei due, sperando fossero abbastanza _anestetizzati_ da rimanere a nanna per il resto della giornata; o della nottata. Non aveva idea di che ore fossero lì sotto.

La visuale che la porta a vetri dava sull’interno della stanza la faceva sembrare vuota. Boris entrò, e subito si nascose dietro al primo strano macchinario a tiro. Anche se non c’era nessuno era meglio essere prudenti.

Diede un’occhiata veloce alla zona, completamente addobbata di marchingegni elettronici che riconobbe subito. Ricordava molto bene tutti quelli che lui e gli altri avevano distrutto dieci anni prima.

Si morse la lingua per non imprecare. Anni di lavoro andati in fumo.

Si mosse piano, un passo davanti all’altro, districandosi tra vasche verticali che un tempo dovevano essere state piene.

Quando i suoi occhi si scontrarono con la silhouette di una persona, si fece scudo con una di queste; poi osservò meglio l’individuo, e capì che non aveva bisogno di nascondersi.

Lei sembrava seduta su una sedia metallica, al centro del pavimento. Ad un’occhiata ravvicinata notò che i suoi polsi erano legati alla sedia da due manette. Trovare la chiave sarebbe stato un ulteriore problema.

Le si avvicinò piano, e quando le fu a tiro lei aprì gli occhi di soprassalto. Boris le mise una mano sulla bocca; se avesse urlato, tutta la fatica che aveva fatto per arrivare lì sarebbe andata sprecata.

Rosemary lo guardò con occhi spalancati.

\- Zitta- Gli intimò lui, liberandole la bocca.

\- Boris?-

\- Ora ce ne andiamo, poi mi dovrai spiegare un sacco di cose – Il tono ammonitorio da maestrina arrabbiata smorzava molto l’atmosfera lugubre di quel luogo, ma la ragazza non lo colse. Sembrava molto spaventata, e questo incuriosì Boris. Era quasi certo che lei fosse lì di sua spontanea volontà: allora perché l’avevano legata?

Il ragazzo non perse tempo; gli occhi vagarono per la stanza, scivolando sui tavoli ricolmi di fogli e scartoffie, frugando veloci in ogni soprammobile presente.

\- Dove cavolo sono le chiavi?-

\- Prendi Falborg –

\- Uh?-

Lei indicò con un cenno del capo uno dei macchinari in un angolo della stanza.

\- è laggiù –

\- Non mi hai ancora detto cosa ci vogliono fare –

Trovò il suo bey chiuso nella morsa di un piccolo braccio meccanico, circondato da una serie infinita di cacciaviti e lenti d’ingrandimento. Ringraziò il cielo che non lo avessero già smontato, o avrebbe fatto davvero una strage. Gli bastò forzare il braccio, o per meglio dire romperlo, per recuperare Falborg.

_Mi sembra tutto troppo facile_

Boris tornò a concentrarsi sulla ricerca della chiave, o di un modo per rompere quella maledetta sedia.

\- Hai visto delle telecamere in giro? Perché credo che ci sia rimasto poco tempo – Borbottò, frugando su una scrivania.

Lei gettò il capo all’indietro, chiudendo stancamente gli occhi.

\- Non lo so. Io ... –

\- Ah, non sforzarti di aiutare eh, me la cavo da dio anche da solo –

\- Mi stai prendendo in giro? –

\- No, no, figurati –

\- Mi dispiace, ok? Non sarebbe dovuto succedere tutto questo –

Un dialogo vuoto. Nel cassetto della memoria in cui Boris conservava i ricordi di Rose, qualcosa fece un sordo _crack_. Quello che le usciva dalle labbra era un gelo innaturale. Ricordò in un flash gli occhi di lei l’ultima volta che li aveva visti. Quanto era passato? Due ore? Un giorno? Sovrappose quei cieli che a stento trattenevano le lacrime a ciò che ora si trovava davanti.

_Che ti hanno fatto?_

\- Ormai ci sono in mezzo anche io –

\- Boris ... –

Il sangue freddo mantenuto fino a quel momento gli scoppiò in gola. Non solo era finito in un casino grande come il globo terracqueo, cadendo in una trappola banale; ora ci si mettevano di mezzo i ricordi, i dubbi, dubbi terribili, e lei non era d’aiuto. Boris saettò i suoi occhi su Rose, parandosi davanti al suo campo visivo.

\- Ok, ora stai zitta e per una volta, una sola, fai quello che ti dico. È una pessima idea? Forse. Ci salverà? Non lo so –

\- ... Grazie –

Fu un lampo quella parola, e di nuovo la ragazza e la bambina si sovrapposero.

_Grazie lo stesso_

Un secondo dopo scattò l’allarme. Boris non capì in che modo nè cosa aveva toccato per farlo partire, ma il suo cervello cominciò in automatico a fare il conto alla rovescia dei secondi che avevano per sgombrare quel posto. Il cuore restò calmo, la mente si svuotò con un respiro profondo.

Afferrò Falborg e lo agganciò a un lanciatore recuperato da uno dei tavoli ammassati di scartoffie. Il lancio fu rapido e preciso, come aveva sempre fatto. Con un suono metallico le manette si incrinarono, e bastò un ulteriore strattone per farle rompere.

\- Andiamo –

Lei si alzò barcollante; sbatté le palpebre più volte respirando intensamente. Doveva cercare di riattivarsi, ma aveva la testa completamente vuota, un peso morto sulle spalle.

\- Ci sei?-

Si scontrò con i suoi occhi, quel verde brillante e gelido che riusciva a penetrarle l’anima. Annuì, senza credere davvero che sarebbe riuscita a stare in piedi per più di dieci minuti. L’avevano conciata per le feste. Ma non aveva alternative.

\- Non so quanto reggerò –

\- Risparmia il fiato per correre allora –

Era una follia. L’allarme era scattato, e sicuramente si erano accorti che la sua cella era vuota. Lui non conosceva la pianta dell’edificio, e lei sembrava sfinita. Si sarebbero persi per quel dedalo di corridoi, li avrebbero presi e sarebbe stata la fine. Ma non l’avrebbe lasciata fare, ah no. Questa volta Rosemary non avrebbe fatto a modo suo.

................

\- Destra!-

L’urlo arrivò alle sue orecchie; il cervello lo elaborò in meno di un secondo, portando le gambe a virare bruscamente la corsa. Gli occhi erano fissi sui corridoi tutti uguali, la mano stringeva quella di Rose.

Per qualche motivo lei sapeva come muoversi in quel labirinto; Boris non si fermò a pensare a _come_ fosse possibile, al fatto che poteva significare che lei in quel posto ci aveva trascorso parecchio tempo, a quanto gli suonasse _strano_ tutto quello che stava succedendo. Spense la parte di coscienza che gli chiedeva di fermarsi a riflettere, e non fece altro che correre.

Il respiro della ragazza dietro di lui gli arrivava affannato e incespicante; non era una buona scusa per fermarsi.

\- Bo ... aspetta-

Non la ascoltò. La trascinò con se, l’eco dei loro passi rimbombava sulle pareti appena coperto dall’allarme che non cessava di suonare.

\- Dove?- Fece lui schietto davanti all’ennesimo bivio.

Rosemary si guardò attorno con il fiatone e un pallore innaturale in volto.

\- Io ... –

\- _Dove_ Rosemary?- Insistè Boris.

Di tempo non ne avevano, e quella era la loro unica possibilità e non potevano sprecarla. La penalità per aver perso il gioco sarebbe stata inaccettabile.

\- A ... destra. A destra – ripetè sicura. Strinse la mano in quella di lui, sentendolo scattare di nuovo in quella folle corsa che li avrebbe portati verso la libertà, o verso un’orribile fine. Poteva essere solo una questione di fortuna. Ma Boris non credeva alla dea bendata; per lui quella stronza non aveva mai soppesato la bilancia tra buono e cattivo. Decidere di ignorarla era stata la sua vendetta.

Un proiettile sfiorò le loro teste, scheggiando infuocato sulla pietra della parete a destra, a tanto così dall’orecchio di Rosemary.

_È sacrificabile_

Boris la spinse davanti senza preavviso, invertendo l’ordine della loro corsa. Se era a lei che miravano sarebbe stata un bersaglio troppo facile da colpire, con la schiena direttamente esposta ai proiettili.

_Rendiamogli la vita più difficile_

Rosemary non era messa bene a fiato, e, a giudicare da come rischiava di incespicare ad ogni passo, le sua gambe non avrebbero retto a lungo. Era tenuta in piedi dalla paura e dall’adrenalina, e tanto bastava a Boris.

Gli spari si fecero più fitti, costringendoli ad aumentare il ritmo, zigzagando tra i corridoi. Per un attimo lui pensò che non avrebbero mai raggiunto l’uscita; balenò nella sua testa l’idea di affrontare i nemici di petto, a pugni se necessario. Forse sarebbe stata una follia, ma se non ci fosse stato altro modo lo avrebbe fatto. Un sorriso contorto gli dipinse il volto. Erano _secoli_ che non provava quella sensazione di pericolo, l’adrenalina in corpo, i polmoni che bruciano per il fiato che non è mai abbastanza; e la certezza che chi si ferma muore.

Fu un lampo in un cielo non proprio sereno quando si accorse che Rose aveva drasticamente rallentato il passo. La afferrò per un polso, trascinandola di nuovo con sé nella corsa sperando che non cadesse a terra a peso morto.

\- Hei, hei! –

Lei non rispose nemmeno, risparmiando il fiato per muovere le gambe. Andava bene così, bastava che corresse.

_Continua a muoverti_

Boris non avrebbe tenuto il passo con il peso di un corpo da trasportare.

\- Dove siamo?-

Le urla del ragazzo le arrivavano ovattate alle orecchie, mischiate alle sirene d’allarme e ai proiettili che rimbalzavano ad un pelo da loro, al sapore ferroso in bocca che le fece presagire il peggio sulle sue condizioni e all’urlo dei polmoni che chiedevano aria.

Il corridoio si allargò impercettibilmente. In un istante la strada che percorrevano li catapultò in una sala circolare con più uscite. L’immagine si sovrappose a quella dei sotterranei al monastero.

\- Merda ... –

\- Di ... qua ... –

Rose gli passò davanti portata avanti solo dai muscoli delle gambe che non ne volevano sapere di fermarsi. Scattò in uno dei corridoi a sinistra, conducendo Boris fino ad una rampa di scale nascosta nell’incavo della parete di pietra fredda. Il ragazzo la spinse verso i gradini, appiattendola contro la parete. Lui aspettò pochi secondi, tutto il vantaggio che avevano sugli inseguitori; li sentì avvicinarsi; al momento giusto scattò fuori dal nascondiglio, prendendoli di sorpresa. Strappò la pistola dalle mani del più vicino, colpendolo con una ginocchiata allo stomaco. Per gli altri tre bastarono i proiettili. Tre colpi, e il corridoio fu di nuovo fatto solo dell’allarme che non smetteva di urlare al pericolo.

Si gettò sulle scale, prese la mano di Rose e riprese la corsa. Alla fine della scalinata li accolse una piccola porta, la prima visione rassicurante di quella corsa infinita. Boris la spinse con una spallata, spalancandola. Si catapultò fuori senza avere idea di dove fosse, e dopo aver incrociato gli occhi con un paio di crocifissi si fece qualche idea.

\- Una chiesa ... –

Era una piccola stanza, una specie di sgabuzzino stracolmo di oggetti liturgici e vecchi libri impilati e polverosi. Boris non si fermò più di tanto a pensare all’arredamento di quello che sembrava un posto dimenticato, a giudicare dall’ammontare di polvere. Tirò con sé Rose, uscendo dalla stanza al ritmo del fiatone di lei e dei loro passi sul pavimento ingrigito dagli anni. Oltrepassarono lo spazio buio che un tempo doveva essere il corpo principale della chiesa, mentre ora appariva completamente spoglio, se non per i candelieri che pendevano bassi sulle loro teste.

Non si fermò nemmeno quando la presa della mano di Rose sulla sua venne a mancare, continuando a correre verso l’unico punto da cui arrivava uno sprazzo di luce flebile.

\- Bo ... Boris –

\- Ci siamo quasi –

\- Non ... –

Un suono fuori posto, e Boris capì che non erano soli. Spinse Rosemary contro una parete, frapponendosi tra lei e chiunque stesse arrivando in quel momento così vicino al traguardo. Non gli servì neanche vedere in faccia l’uomo: al baluginare della canna di una pistola fece un rapido calcolo, sparando alla gamba di lui. Con un tonfo il corpo cadde a terra.

Rose si era accasciata completamente alla parete, tenendosi le mani al petto. Gli occhi le bruciavano e la testa le girava da impazzire. Boris la fece rialzare, tirandola per un polso, buttandosi letteralmente verso il portone della chiesa che, chissà perché poi, era appena accostato.

_Qualcosa non va_

Scacciò subito via quel pensiero nel momento in cui l’aria satura di umidità delle notti inglesi lo investì in pieno. Non si diede ancora il tempo di respirare. Gli occhi saettarono veloci sulla strada davanti a lui, completamente deserta e abbastanza buia da fargli intuire che fosse tardi. Molto tardi.

\- Rosemary –

Lei aveva il fiato corto, spezzato da colpi di tosse. Dalla sua bocca uscivano continue nuvolette di condensa, e il pallore del volto non prospettava nulla di buono.

Ma lo guardava. I suoi piccoli e severi occhi azzurri penetravano le distese verdi e fredde di Boris con un’intensità devastante.

Il ragazzo non aggiunse altro. Lei fece un respiro più profondo.

E ripresero a correre.

  



	8. Capitolo 8

  


Capitolo 8

  


\- ... Sale ... –

\- Sale ... –

\- Tonno in scatola ... –

\- Tonno ... –

\- Paprika ... –

\- ...che?-

Sergej scostò appena gli occhi dalla dispensa. Guardò Ivan da dietro gli squadrati occhialini da lettura, completamente inutili per fare la lista della spesa. Ma gli piaceva tenerli; gli davano un non so che di ... professionale.

\- _Paprika_ Ivan. La ... spezia – fece, gesticolando per dare un’idea all’altro di quello di cui stesse parlando. Come se avesse potuto descrivere la paprika a gesti.

\- ... Aha –

Ivan non era convinto. Nulla di quell’idea lo convinceva, ma in casa di Kai i domestici non avevano fatto la spesa, e gli inquilini si erano moltiplicati. E il maggiordomo, congedato dal padrone di casa dopo la notte del furto (Kai non sopportava i suoi commenti non richiesti sul _non_ aver chiamato subito la polizia), sarebbe tornato solo la settimana dopo. E Kai non si fidava dei domestici per la spesa.

Sergej a quel punto aveva avuto l’illuminazione.

_Andiamoci noi al supermercato_

Yuriy e Ivan avevano, debolmente, protestato, proponendo una serie di alternative che vertevano tutte sull’ordinare da asporto per tutta la settimana. Quando Kai, davanti all’insistenza del biondissimo collega, aveva ceduto, gli occhi di Sergej erano diventati due stelle cadenti per la gioia.

Ivan contò le voci sulla lista della spesa, scritta in ben due fogli di block notes. Si grattò il mento con la matita.

\- Ma ... a che ci serve la paprika? Cioè ... cosa ci puoi fare con una spezia?-

\- Un sacco di cose Ivan –

Il più piccolo era sempre meno convinto.

La tensione dal summit nel dojo Kinomiya del giorno prima non era ancora calata. Di Boris nessuna traccia, dei due sposini che dovevano arrivare dall’Inghilterra nemmeno, e Garland e Kai non facevano altro che scambiarsi frecciatine poco amichevoli ogni volta che si incrociavano in corridoio. E Villa Hiwatari aveva molti, _molti_ corridoi.

Quello che consolava Kai era di essere riuscito a fuggire dalle grinfie di uno dei suoi migliori amici. Takao poteva diventare pesante come un macigno, e in quei giorni non era proprio il caso. Quello che _non_ lo consolava era l’ansiogena impossibilità di fare qualunque cosa. Avevano in mano un mare di supposizioni, ma nessuna prova. Oh, a parte la sessione di wrestling tra Yuriy, Garland e brutti ceffi non identificati.

Il cozzare di una tazzina sul tavolo distrasse Kai. Ruotò svogliatamente le profonde ametiste alla sua sinistra.

\- Che brutta cera-

Yuriy non si prese la briga di rispondere. Non aveva dormito, tanto per cambiare, e quello che aveva appena appoggiato sul tavolo era il quarto caffè della mattina.

\- Zitto – Soffiò, avvicinando di nuovo alle labbra un pezzo del servizio buono di casa Hiwatari.

I due rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto, uno a fissare il tavolo in legno scuro, che forse costava più della villa, l’altro a guardare svogliatamente il giornale. Dalla cucina rimbombava la voce di Sergej; Kai preferì fingere di non sentire quello che il ragazzo stava pensando di fare con la spesa della settimana.

Yuriy ruppe il silenzio all’improvviso.

\- Torno a Londra –

La mano di Kai continuò a sfogliare il giornale con lentezza, senza scomporsi. Un lungo _aha_ appena borbottato fece eco alla rivelazione del capitano. Yuriy parve soddisfatto del segnale; più probabilmente non se ne curò.

\- Sono sicuro che è ancora lì –

\- Boris?-

\- No Kai, la fatina dei denti –

\- Come sei permaloso ... –

Gli occhi del russo saettarono sul compagno di squadra. Se c’era una cosa che _irritava_ Yuriy, era essere circondato da persone completamente rilassate nel momento in cui lui era un tronco di tensione. Lo faceva sentire inutilmente ansiogeno, e lui di ansia non ne avrebbe avuta nemmeno se avesse fatto partorire una donna a mani nude. Scrollò il capo; che immagine inquietante.

Kai chiuse il giornale. Lo piegò, lo sistemò accanto a sé parallelamente al bordo del tavolo. Sollevò con calma la tazzina di caffè e bevve a piccoli sorsi.

Yuriy gli avrebbe messo le mani al collo, ma quella mattina non gli andava di macchiarsi di omicidio.

\- è la tua mania di controllo –

Evidentemente Kai si era svegliato con la voglia di sperimentare una morte orribile.

\- Prego?-

\- Hai passato la vita ... – lo incalzò il giapponese – A essere il migliore fra i migliori. Onori, responsabilità ... e credi di poter controllare tutto e tutti. Di dire a tutti _cosa fare_ per far funzionare bene le cose –

\- Ha parlato il campione del _non dirmi cosa devo fare_ -

\- Esatto-

Yuriy rimase interdetto. Stava per alzarsi e recuperare dell’altro caffè dalla macchinetta in cucina, rischiando di essere tirato in mezzo alle disquisizioni su quante confezioni di olio di semi sarebbe stato meglio comprare. Ma si trattenne.

\- ... esatto?-

Gli occhi di Kai saettarono su di lui sfoggiando sicurezza, orgoglio, un certo disprezzo per gli ordini altrui e tante altre cose che solo chi lo aveva conosciuto poteva leggervi.

\- Pensaci. Noi andiamo d’accordo per questo, no? Perché io faccio quello che voglio. E tu hai imparato a fidarti –

\- Diciamo che sono stato costretto, e poi chi ti ha detto che mi fido?-

Kai liquidò la frecciatina del capitano agitando la mano – Fammi finire. Sei cresciuto con quell’imbecille per una vita, letteralmente. Pensi davvero di potertelo trascinare dietro come un cagnolino?-

Senza aspettare la risposta, probabilmente acida, Kai si alzò da tavola. Non degnò di uno sguardo tazzina vuota e giornale, ci avrebbe pensato la servitù a pulire, e nemmeno il suo ex capitano. Con un fare elegantemente canzonatorio girò i tacchi, lasciandosi alle spalle un’ultima, profonda, riflessione.

\- Comportati da leader. Sei un lupo, non una gallina-

E lasciò Yuriy lì, seduto all’elegante, enorme tavolo in mogano, l’immenso cielo gelido dei suoi occhi a chiedersi in quale universo parallelo Kai Hiwatari avesse pensato di poter definire il suo capitano una _gallina_ e passarla liscia. Il giapponese era ormai scomparso dalla sua vista, inghiottito dal fluttuare delle tende che aprivano la strada all’enorme terrazzo. Un mezzo sorriso di sbigottimento si aprì sul volto di Yuriy, e per la prima volta da diverso tempo il capitano pensò che al mattino quattro caffè non bastavano più. Ne sarebbero serviti una decina.

Con della vodka.

E un coltello affilato, per ogni necessità.

La risposta alla malcelata ironia di Kai, che da generazioni scorreva nelle vene della famiglia, gli proruppe dalla gola appena soffiata, elaborata nel formato standard che da secoli chiudeva ogni sua discussione con Hiwatari.

\- Vaffanculo anche a te –

.................

La porta si richiuse con un tonfo sordo. Ci fu un lungo cigolio, e per un istante Boris temette che la vecchia casa sarebbe potuta crollare da un momento all’altro. Ma non accadde nulla.

Era uno dei loro vecchi nascondigli, nulla di più di un capanno abbandonato fuori dal centro londinese. Non sapeva neanche _come_ erano riusciti ad arrivarci. Appena Boris aveva capito di non essere lontano da quella tana ci si era subito fiondato, seguendo quel poco di senso dell’orientamento che gli era rimasto e qualche cartello stradale. Un colpo di fortuna. Ma uno di quelli che ti colpiscono in piena faccia una sola volta nella vita.

Il ragazzo spinse una cassapanca, uno dei pochi pezzi di arredamento nella stanza, davanti alla porta; non si era mai abbastanza sicuri. Si permise di tirare il fiato solo in quel momento.

\- Hei ... –

Rosemary si era buttata immediatamente su un materasso polveroso abbandonato in un angolo del nascondiglio. Aveva il fiato ancora corto e tremava impercettibilmente. E lo guardava. Lo guardava come a volergli penetrare il cervello, con quegli occhi severi con cui al monastero lo sgridava quando si comportava in maniera troppo crudele con gli altri.

Boris smise di respirare per un attimo. Per un secondo solo, forse meno, quegli occhi gli sembrarono ... estranei.

_L’ho persa_

Ed era colpa sua. L’aveva abbandonata, avevano deciso così lui e gli altri, egoisticamente convinti che lasciarla fuori dalle loro vite sarebbe stato per lei un bene.

\- Che facciamo ora?-

Le sue parole avevano tagliato l’aria gelida con una sicurezza che lui non le attribuiva, non alla Rosemary del monastero.

_Quanto sei cresciuta?_

Lui adocchiò un armadio nascosto nella penombra, nulla più di due ante di legno cigolanti e pericolanti che a stento facevano il loro lavoro. Lo aprì, frugandoci dentro.

\- Ora ... aspettiamo –

\- Cosa? Chi?-

Boris tirò fuori dal mobile una vecchia coperta. La sbattè dalla polvere un paio di volte, poi la porse alla ragazza. Lei la afferrò e se la gettò addosso, senza pensare agli acari che la stavano per ricoprire.

\- Aspettiamo che si calmino le acque. Poi cercherò di contattare Yuri –

\- Vuoi chiamarlo per farmi fare il terzo grado?-

Lui le si sedette accanto. Si grattò il capo, ripulendosi da un po’ di polvere. Stese le gambe, stiracchiandosi, lasciando che l’adrenalina rimasta a scorrergli in corpo evaporasse completamente.

\- Rosemary ... – gettò il capo all’indietro, respirando a pieni polmoni l’aria viziata di quella stanza. Tutto sapeva di vecchio, di ricordi, e sentire di nuovo il respiro di lei lì accanto, dopo ormai dieci anni ... era come un viaggio nel tempo. Si voltò per guardarla negli occhi. Lei non aveva mai davvero smesso di guardarlo. Un angolo della bocca gli si alzò in quel sorriso, quasi un ghigno che tanto lo caratterizzava, che faceva paura sul campo di battaglia, che i suoi avversari sognavano la notte prima degli incontri. Ma non aveva nessun effetto su di lei, lo sapeva.

\- Ora che abbiamo un po’ di tempo, che ne dici di raccontarmi _perché_ hai fatto tutto questo casino?-

La porta cigolò sotto la presa lenta delle viti e dei cardini, riempiendo il silenzio. Lei sbatté le palpebre una, due volte, guardandolo come se la risposta fosse ovvia.

Boris decise di aspettare ancora un po’. Con la coda dell’occhio la vide torturarsi le pellicine del pollice con l’indice, fermandosi solo quando stava per sanguinare.

_Sei nervosa?_

Staccò per un secondo, _uno solo_ , gli occhi da quelli di lei; tanto bastò perché il suo sguardo andasse a posarsi sulla sua bocca.

\- è successa una ... una cosa –

Boris si fece attento, le orecchie tese, la mente lucida.

\- Cosa?- la incalzò. Ora voleva sentire la storia per intero.

Lei inspirò con enfasi.

\- Dimmelo Rosemary –

Eh no. Adesso doveva vuotare il sacco, non poteva fare marcia indietro.

\- Ve ne parlerò quando ci saranno tutti. Tanto ho capito che mi porterai dal resto della squadra, no?-

Boris digrignò i denti impercettibilmente, ma non troppo. Si alzò dal materasso con stizza, misurando a grandi passi la stanza.

\- Certo, certo, aspettiamo di essere fottuti per spiegare il cazzo che succede, ok –

\- Boris io ... –

\- Zitta – Le puntò contro un dito accusatore. Si pentì quasi subito del tono che stava usando con lei, ma non volle addolcirlo. Stava succedendo un casino, lei lo aveva iniziato e lo aveva tirato in mezzo. E lui voleva sapere _perché._

Le si avvicinò di nuovo, accovacciandosi alla sua altezza con tanta rapidità da farla sobbalzare. Le prese il volto con una mano, guardandola da più vicino. Quando erano piccoli gli bastava un attimo per capire quello che pensava, cosa le passava per la testa. Ma era evidente che le cose in quegli anni erano cambiate.

Lei si liberò della presa con uno strattone, incespicando sul materasso per alzarsi.

\- Senti Boris, tu non dovevi nemmeno esserci qui, ok? Non volevo tirarti in mezzo! Ora, per favore, abbi un attimo di pazienza!-

\- Di pazienza ne ho già avuta abbastanza tesoro, non credi?-

Quella parola, _tesoro_ , così decontestualizzata, la fece rabbrividire. Non era proprio il momento giusto per essere persone carine e darsi soprannomi, e Boris lo faceva con intento assolutamente canzonatorio.

Ma lei rabbrividì lo stesso.

Si accorse all’ultimo che il ragazzo le si era di nuovo avvicinato, spingendola contro il muro. La sua schiena sbatté contro la parete.

\- Forse non avremo tempo per raccontarci i segreti in futuro, quindi che ne dici di vuotare il sacco?-

Non seppe se era stato lui, se l’aveva messa troppo alle strette e la sua psiche non era riuscita a reggere. Non capì se fu per debolezza, per il freddo o per quello che le avevano fatto in quel surrogato di laboratorio. Fatto sta che a Boris bastò terminare la frase e di colpo si ritrovò la ragazza a scivolargli tra le braccia. Rose svenne di peso senza preavviso, rischiando di far cadere entrambi sul dissestato materasso.

\- Merda ... –

Ecco la ciliegina a coronare la torta di cacca degli ultimi giorni.

_Come la porto fuori ora?_

Certo, sarebbe stato un pelo problematico correre per londra alla ricerca di un telefono con una ragazza svenuta tra le braccia. E restare in quella catapecchia per il resto della notte non era molto sicuro. Beh, non lo era per niente. Se gli uomini del Monaco fossero stati un pelo bravini, li avrebbero trovati in poche ore.

Poteva fare una sola cosa. Non gli piaceva per nulla l’idea, ma non c’erano molte alternative senza sapere quando lei si sarebbe svegliata. E in ogni caso quella casa era completamente vuota, non c’era nulla che potesse aiutarla a stare meglio.

Boris tirò il fiato, guardandosi intorno con foga. Appoggiò Rose sul materasso senza troppa grazia. Gliene aveva fatte troppe in un’unica giornata per non essere un po’, solo un po’, arrabbiato con lei.

........................................

Il telefono vibrò sotto al cuscino facendolo trasalire. Il ronzio spezzò il suo sonno agitato, costellato di figure strane che ricordavano troppo le ombre proiettate sulle pareti dalle sbarre delle celle al monastero.

Brutti ricordi; nulla di diverso da quello che gli passava per la testa ogni sera, come in un vecchio cinema in bianco e nero in cui lui era l’unico spettatore.

Yuriy afferrò il cellulare; aveva dimenticato di averlo messo sotto il cuscino. Rispose senza nemmeno guardare chi era.

\- _Yu_ -

La voce dall’altra parte lo precedette, e sentirla ebbe il potere di rassicurarlo e inquietarlo allo stesso tempo.

\- Dove. Cazzo. Sei – Scandì bene le parole soffiandole piano all’apparecchio. Non voleva svegliare altri; non che fosse a letto con qualcuno, ma era sicura che Hiwatari facesse le ore piccole la sera, e non voleva essere interrotto da una delle sue frasi da primadonna alla _te l’avevo detto_.

\- _Ti spiegherò tutto appena ci verrai a prendere, e ho bisogno che arrivi qualcuno in fretta_ –

Yuriy avrebbe voluto chiedergli tante cose. Da dove chiamava? Che fretta aveva? Che pericolo c’era? E doveva venire a prendere lui ... e chi altro? Ma di tempo non ce n’era, e la sua testa per fortuna ragionava ancora abbastanza bene. Scartò le domande inutili, quasi tutte in quel momento, relegandole a quando avrebbe avuto la faccia del compagno di squadra a tiro di pugni.

\- Dove sei?-

\- _Alla vecchia casa a Londra_ –

\- Dammi un’ora, al massimo due. Mi inventerò qualcosa –

Buttarono giù il telefono contemporaneamente, di cose importanti da dirsi non ce n’erano altre. Si buttò giù dal letto, afferrò dalla poltrona in velluto la felpa che aveva buttato a giacere prima di andare a dormire e sgattaiolò fuori dalla stanza. Sapeva già che numero digitare. Sperò che le due principesse sul pisello non avessero deciso di diventare efficienti all’improvviso; magari avrebbero trovato il modo di essere utili.

\- _Bonsoir_ –

\- Siete ancora a Londra?-

\- _... Yuriy?_ -

\- Siete a Londra o no?-

\- _Me oui ... cosa ..._ –

\- Passami l’inglese –

Bastarono qualche madonna, una serie di improperi e dieci minuti di battute volgari e poco consone al rampollo di una nobile famiglia inglese, ma alla fine quell’ _ok_ Yuryi riuscì a strapparglielo di bocca.

\- _Vorrei almeno sentire dalla tua adorabile boccuccia un “grazie”_ -

\- Certo, ti ringrazio, se un giorno fossi costretto a farvi fuori ti ucciderò per primo –

...............................

L’elicottero era atterrato un’ora prima sul tetto di villa Hiwatari, perché il nonno di Kai aveva avuto la brillante idea di dotare casa sua di un punto di atterraggio per elicotteri. Non era cosa da tutti, ma per Kai era evidentemente banale. Quando la sera prima Yuriy era arrivato dall’amico con la stramba domanda: _dove può atterrare un elicottero?_ , Kai aveva risposto con estrema noncuranza: _ovviamente sul tetto della villa._

Cioè.

Che domande.

Lo stemma dei McGregor svettava talmente brillante sul velivolo, che l’atterraggio fu probabilmente avvistato all’altro capo di Tokyo. La lentezza di Andrew e Olivier era stata provvidenziale: se fossero fuggiti da Londra con tutta la prontezza che aveva chiesto Yuriy, ora forse Boris sarebbe ancora immerso nella melma. O in qualcosa di altrettanto marrone, ma meno profumato. Se la melma sia da considerare profumata.

Kai non si era meravigliato per la richiesta di un punto di atterraggio, e nemmeno per la notizia che Boris era di nuovo spuntato fuori. Aveva un _te l’avevo detto_ sulla punta della lingua, tutto per Yuriy; ma lo aveva trattenuto a occhi sgranati quando aveva visto il ragazzo trasportare di peso un’altra persona fuori dall’elicottero targato McGregor.

\- Ce lo racconti tu cosa è successo o tiriamo a indovinare?-

Boris si passò una mano sul volto, più tirato del solito. Troppe emozioni tutte in una volta, anche per uno come lui che le sapeva controllare alla perfezione. Dalla poltrona della camera gettò uno sguardo alla ragazza stesa sul letto. Il semibuio ne nascondeva i tratti, ma nella sua testa la vedeva ancora pallida e ansimante mentre fuggivano per i corridoi.

A Ivan era quasi venuto un infarto quando, entrando di corsa nella stanza, aveva visto Rosemary. Ai tempi del monastero loro avevano un’amicizia abbastanza solida. Eppure, quando una decina di anni prima avevano deciso di tagliare i ponti con lei, lui era stato più che d’accordo. Pur sapendo che Rose non li avrebbe capiti. E pur continuando, di nascosto, a mandarle cartoline.

\- Devo dirvi la verità? ... non saprei da dove cominciare –

Yuriy accennò a Rosemary con un dito – Partiamo da lei –

\- ... l’ho incontrata a Londra. Credevo di sapere dove trovarla, ho fatto un tentativo ... e avevo ragione –

\- Sei un’idiota – il commento laconico di Kai, appena soffiato, scivolò lungo le pareti verde menta – perché cazzo, _mio dio_ , non le pensi le cose prima di farle?-

Gli occhi di Boris saettarono glaciali su Kai. Gli fremettero le braccia, e per un attimo pensò di fare quei due metri che lo separavano dal padrone di casa e riempirlo di pugni. Aveva un maledetto bisogno di sfogarsi su qualcuno di vivo, a cui magari far sputare un paio di denti.

\- Ma tu che cazzo c’entri?-

Kai alzò un sopracciglio; allargò le braccia indicando tutto quello che lo circondava.

\- Forse non ti sei accorto che vi sto ospitando _io_ , e che, vista la situazione, mi sto mettendo in pericolo per un casino che hai fatto _tu_ –

Boris sospirò. Era una situazione estenuante.

\- Comunque ... – riprese, indicando la ragazza stesa a letto con un cenno della mano – L’ho raggiunta, e tempo un minuto ci hanno circondati –

\- Chi?-

\- Secondo te? Gli elfi di Babbo Natale?-

Kai stava per rispondere con una delle sue battute acide da repertorio, ma lo sguardo di ghiaccio del capitano lo fermò. Se lui e Boris si fossero messi a litigare ci avrebbero messo due giorni a fare il punto della situazione.

\- Continua – incalzò Yuriy.

\- Mi sono ritrovato in una cella in una specie di scantinato. Mi sono liberato, ho recuperato Rosemary e abbiamo salutato il laboratorio di scienziati pazzi –

\- Era un laboratorio? –

\- C’era _anche_ un laboratorio. Per il resto erano celle scavate nelle pareti e corridoi sotterranei – Boris si sistemò meglio sulla poltrona, sporgendosi verso Yuriy – Esattamente come quelli che abbiamo distrutto anni fa – soffiò.

Era uno smacco. Ci avevano messo anni, _anni_ , a finire il lavoro, a ripulire il mondo dalla scia viscida di Vorkov, e ora saltava fuori che non era servito a nulla. Che il monaco aveva ancora le sue mani in pasta dove voleva, addirittura così tanto vicino a loro da riuscire a toccarli.

Rosemary si mosse sul letto. Ivan sobbalzò. L’avrebbe volentieri svegliata per salutarla, per parlarle, vedere se con lei poteva ancora ridere come quando erano piccoli, se era cambiata dai tempi in cui si scambiavano cartoline di natale con orrendi disegni di casette dai tetti innevati.

Ma non fece nulla. Attese a pugni stretti che lei aprisse gli occhi, perché in fondo si sentiva _cattivo_. L’avevano lasciata da sola decidendo per loro e per lei, e adesso forse non meritavano la sua amicizia. Forse non meritavano più le sue parole dolci, i suoi modo di fare gentili, quelli che si erano lasciati alle spalle senza darle spiegazioni dieci anni prima.

Con un fremito Rosemary aprì le palpebre. Le mani andarono a tastare il morbido che la circondava, e quando sentì lo spessore delle coperte si alzò di scatto, chiedendosi c _ome_ ci era finita su un letto. Gli occhi saettarono a sinistra e si scontrarono con un volto familiare, teso, quasi esitante.

\- ... Ivan?-

Lui non disse nulla. A dire il vero non sapeva cosa dire. Forse era questo il motivo per cui Sergej si era rintanato in cucina con la scusa di preparare del tè.

Rose ruotò gli occhi, anche se non sarebbe servito; sapeva benissimo chi si sarebbe trovata davanti.

Quando incrociò gli occhi del capitano sentì un brivido, e capì di non essere preparata a tutto quello che sarebbe arrivato, e che forse avrebbe dovuto pensare a un piano migliore. Ma di tempo non ne aveva.

\- Beh ... – guardò uno ad uno i ragazzi nella stanza - Cosa volete sapere?-

Boris soffiò una mezza risata - A me però non me lo volevi dire ... –

Yuriy continuava a guardarla in silenzio. Come era cresciuta. La pensava ancora una bambina bionda, con due piccoli occhi brillanti, degli occhiali spessi e un maglione troppo grande addosso. E davanti aveva la persona completamente opposta.

\- hai uno strano modo di salutarci –

\- Che volete? Un bacio in fronte?-

La sua risposta fu lapidaria, glaciale e tagliente. Ebbe il potere di gettare il gelo nella stanza, più delle occhiate di Yuriy, più dei commenti acidi di Kai.

Yuriy abbassò la testa. Immaginava che sarebbe finita così.

_Le donne si legano al dito qualunque cosa_ , glielo aveva detto Olivier in un momento più filosofico degli altri, una sera di svariati anni prima. E per la prima e ultima volta nella sua carriera da blader, Yuriy gli aveva dato ragione.

\- Cosa stai cercando di fare?- La domanda di Kay fu altrettanto lapidaria. La sua voce si depositò al centro della stanza con la pesantezza di un macigno.

Rose abbassò il capo. Il palmo della mano passò sul lenzuolo, come se stesse consultando una sfera magica, stendendone le pieghe con leggerezza. Le labbra si allargarono in un mezzo sorriso.

\- Da dove comincio ... – sussurrò.

\- Dall’inizio – Yuriy la fissò, con meno sicurezza di quello che avrebbe voluto – Per favore – concluse. Non era una supplica, e nemmeno una richiesta. Era un ... intercalare di cortesia.

\- Perché volevi Falborg? Me lo hai preso tu, no?-

\- Certo Bo, ma non è quello l’inizio –

Quel soprannome gli fece venire i brividi. Detto così, con freddezza, quasi con cattiveria, con stizza. La stizza di chi ha visto i propri piani fallire, e la colpa era delle persone presenti in quella stanza. No, non era la voce dolce di un’amica ritrovata.

Rose prese fiato. Alzò il capo, senza guardare nessuno in particolare. Si prese il tempo di riordinare le idee.

\- Ero tranquilla, nel mio piccolo cottage vicino a Londra ... studiavo, avevo qualche amico ... una vita tranquilla. Normale – si tormentava le pellicine delle dita con le unghie, nascondendo le mani tra le lenzuola – Finché un giorno me lo sono ritrovato in casa –

\- Chi?-

\- Vorkov. Mi ha ... – chiuse gli occhi, respirando profondamente - ... spiegato la situazione e, senza troppi complimenti, mi ha cortesemente invitata a seguirlo. Sulle mie gambe o meno –

\- Che situazione?-

Stranamente la domanda di Yuriy la lasciò perplessa. Scosse il capo con incredulità.

\- In che senso?-

\- Che situazione? Che cazzo vuol dire _la situazione_? Ti prego Rosemary, non è il momento di nasconderci certe cose –

Il tono del capitano la irritò. Drizzò la schiena, squadrando Yuriy con orgoglio ferito.

\- Io non vi sto nascondendo niente. È che pensavo lo sapeste, tutto qui. Avete fatto tanto per abbattere i nascondigli di Vorkov, sì, lo so che c’eravate voi dietro quei magazzini saltati in aria in giro per il mondo – disse, anticipando le inutili domande che comunque nessuno dei presenti si sarebbe posto: reputavano Rosemary abbastanza intelligente da capire che erano loro i sabotatori dei piani del monaco.

\- Credevo aveste visto quello che stava progettando –

\- Cosa c’era in più dei laboratori da scienziati pazzi?-

\- C’era molto di più, ma forse siete troppo ciechi per accorgervene –

\- Rosemary – l’ammonimento le arrivò alle orecchie gelido, così come gli occhi azzurri di Sergej, appena entrato nella stanza, con due tazze di tè per mano. Nemmeno il tempo di salutarla, stava già facendo la capricciosa.

\- Non tirare troppo la corda. Vogliamo solo aiutarti –

\- Allora potevate rimanere a farvi gli affari vostri –

Boris si alzò di scatto dalla poltrona. Rose si zittì. Il ragazzo fece qualche passo a testa bassa, biascicando qualcosa in russo che somigliava molto a una serie di improperi; poi di scatto tirò un pugno contro il muro accanto al letto. Rosemary sobbalzò. Gli altri non fecero assolutamente nulla.

\- Senti – Calò il volto verso di lei, trattenendosi dal metterle le mani al collo. La conosceva da quando era una bambina, e mai l’irritazione aveva superato l’amore che provava per lei.

\- Facciamo così, mh? Ora tu parli, ci dici tutto il cazzo che devi dire, poi te ne vai e fai quello che vuoi della tua vita da favola, ok? Me lo fai questo favore?-

Lei non rispose. Saettò lo sguardo sugli altri, ma nessuno sembrava curarsi della scenata di Boris.

\- ... Mio padre produceva armi – riprese, ostentando una sicurezza che non aveva – Vorkov ... lui era uno dei suoi tanti clienti. Quando qualcuno ha minacciato mio padre di fargli fuori la figlia, lui ha avuto la brillante idea di tenermi nascosta al monastero. Vorkov gli doveva dei favori, quindi ... è stato costretto a tenermi con se-

Era una storia nuova per tutti. Nessuno sapeva perché, all’improvviso, ormai tanti anni prima, era comparsa al monastero una bambina di 11 anni. Non lo sapeva nemmeno Rosemary perché suo papà, il suo adorato papà, l’aveva lasciata lì, tutta sola, con un monaco che all’improvviso era diventato molto, molto cattivo. E invece ora, saltando fuori dal nulla, la ragazza veniva a raccontare l’inaspettata verità.

\- Come lo sai?-

\- Non lo sapevo. Fino a poco tempo fa –

\- Te lo ha detto Vorkov?-

Lei annuì. – E poi ... mi ha detto un’altra cosa – si toccò istintivamente il collo – Quando papà è morto stava lavorando a un progetto ... grosso. Molto grosso –

Kay soffiò una risata. Quella storia stava diventando troppo lunga e macchinosa.

\- Una bomba atomica? – sussurrò, gli angoli della bocca tirati in un sorriso che sapeva di derisione.

\- Un arsenale missilistico telecomandato a distanza –

Gli occhi di Kay saettarono sulla ragazza. Poi su Ivan. Sì, perché anni prima il più piccolo del gruppo aveva avuto qualche sospetto su uno strano passaggio di armi nelle retrovie dei laboratori che facevano saltare per aria.

\- E in quale nascondiglio segreto avrebbe depositato un intero arsenale?-

\- Non ne ho idea. Ma hanno frugato per bene tra i documenti di papà, e ci hanno trovato il luogo di deposito dei codici –

\- Servono dei codici per attivare l'arsenale?-

\- Sì Yu –

\- E cosa ... –

Lei anticipò ogni domanda – Li ha nascosti da qualche parte qui, nei bey della sua squadra di punta. Forse nella traccia biologica dei vostri stessi bit power –

Fu una rivelazione talmente repentina che i presenti ci misero qualche secondo a capire davvero quello che la ragazza aveva detto.

Sergej abbassò il capo. Prese un respiro profondo. Anni di ricerche, di laboratori fatti saltare, di documentazione bruciata ... tutto inutile a quanto pareva.

\- Stai scherzando –

\- Sono sempre stati con voi. Mio padre li aveva nascosti, forse aveva ... paura di quello che Vorkov poteva fare. Ma lui lo ha scoperto. Ma non è solo questo –

Le iridi azzurre di lei saettarono verso Boris. Non l’aveva più guardata; i suoi occhi erano ancora vaganti nel nulla.

\- C’è una ... una specie di chiave da abbinare ai codici. Da soli non funzionano –

Kay cominciava a spazientirsi.

\- E quella dov’è? Nel dispositivo di lancio?-

Tutte quelle informazioni, date a piccole briciole, lo stavano facendo impazzire. Erano troppe cose, e lei le stava spiegando con una reticenza che dava sui nervi. E, dal punto di vista del ragazzo, non era certo colpa loro se si erano trovati buttati in mezzo a quel caos. Era colpa di Boris, che non era stato fermo e buono. Ma anche di Rosemary, e della sua improvvisa mania di nascondergli le cose. Cristo, non ricordava fosse così al monastero. Per qualunque stronzata correva da Ivan a piangere. Ora no; ora doveva giocare alle spie, nascondere i segreti.

\- Vorkov ha scoperto che la chiave è un bey in particolare. Quando lavorava al monastero, papà ha progettato un solo bit power. Forse ha pensato di ... nascondere la chiave in quello, magari credendo di poterla recuperare ... o qualcosa del genere –

\- è Falborg, giusto?-

Boris non sembrava starsi divertendo. Non era seccato, nè impaziente o chissà che altro. Era arrabbiato. Così arrabbiato che non ci provò nemmeno a guardare Rosemary negli occhi. Non avrebbe garantito per la sua vita.

\- Allora?-

Lei annuì.

\- Sì –

\- è per questo che lo volevi? Per darlo a lui?-

Silenzio.

\- Non potevo fare altro – cercò di giustificarsi in un sussurro. Un soffio di fiato che scatenò una tempesta.

Boris assestò al muro un altro paio di pugni. Gli occhi del capitano scattarono su di lui; quelli di Kay sulla povera parete della sua stanza da letto. Se il giapponese avesse avuto un pelo meno di autocontrollo, forse sarebbe volato accanto a Boris a prendere a testate la carta da parati.

Il ragazzo si staccò dal muro, giusto per evitare di farci un buco. Attraversò la stanza a grandi passi, sussurrando l’ennesima serie di improperi.

Ivan fu più freddo, e forse meno cattivo.

\- Perché non ci hai detto niente prima? Lo sai che è stata una follia –

\- Io ... io ... mi sono spaventata, va bene? – lei alzò la voce – Vorkov aveva detto che se gli avessi consegnato Falborg vi avrebbe lasciati in pace –

\- E gli hai creduto?-

\- Certo che no! Nemmeno per un momento!-

\- E allora ... – Boris si riavvicinò pericolosamente al letto – Ora spiegami, ti prego, perché cazzo quando ci siamo incontrati era pieno, pieno di uomini armati! Dimmelo, dai, sono curioso di ascoltare la tua incredibile spiegazione!-

\- Avrei voluto che tu andassi via prima del loro arrivo!-

\- Dovevi avvisarci _prima_ di fare tutto questo casino!-

\- E che dovevo fare?- Si alzò di scatto dal letto, fronteggiando Boris con una rabbia che nessuno le aveva mai visto in corpo.

\- Sono passati dieci anni! Dieci anni senza risposte alle chiamate, senza contatti, senza notizie! Credevo ... credevo che mi odiaste per qualche motivo, e ho pensato fosse meglio fare le cose per conto mio, lasciarvi in pace!-

Boris la afferrò per le spalle, incastrandola in uno sguardo carico di tante cose. Amore, odio, rabbia, ansia ... un misto di emozioni che cercava di tenere sotto controllo con la presa ferrea sul corpo della ragazza.

\- Non ti rendi conto che potevi morire? Che se non ti venivo a ripescare in quel laboratorio adesso non saremmo qui a mandarci a fanculo? Eh?-

\- Vuoi la verità? La vuoi?- un sorriso triste le si allargò sulle labbra – Credevo sinceramente che non sarebbe importato a nessuno –

  


  



	9. Capitolo 9

Capitolo 9

  


\- Chi?-

\- Rosemary-

\- E chi è?-

\- Lascia perdere –

\- Ma –

\- Ho detto. Lascia. Perdere –

La villa era diventata invivibile. Fino a pochi giorni prima era da solo, pacifico, tranquillo, finalmente in armonia con il cosmo. Il nonno non c’era, i domestici si facevano i fatti loro ed era riuscito a seguire le ultime lezioni di quell’orribile corso di marketing aziendale telematicamente. Era lui, e lui solo.

Kai sospirò. Lo faceva spesso ultimamente. Si alzava, si guardava allo specchio, in un flash ricordava tutto quello che era accaduto il giorno prima ... e sospirava. Era l’unica reazione spontanea.

Da quando era arrivata Rose, sembrava che tutti stessero giocando a nascondino. Sergej si fiondava in cucina appena sveglio, preparando pancake alla banana per un esercito. Boris usciva, e poi boh. Ivan aveva addirittura ripreso a lavorare da casa. Con Yuriy non ci si provava neppure a parlare; era diventato il fantasma della villa, sembrava stesse silenziosamente tramando qualcosa. Ma nessuno si azzardava a chiedere cosa. Avevano tutti altro a cui pensare.

E poi c’era Garland. Kai poggiò la tazzina del caffè sul tavolino del salotto. Guardò il suo vicino con la coda dell’occhio: nessun segno. Garland stava quasi trattenendo il fiato. Voleva sapere, _tutto_. Era stato pugnalato, maledizione! Kai gli doveva delle spiegazioni, tutte quelle che Yuriy non gli aveva dato.

Ma non era impaziente. Padroneggiava la calma in modo ammirevole in un momento come quello, di tensione e pericolo, gettato in mezzo ad una situazione che nemmeno lui capiva.

\- Sai che, se mi spieghi la realtà a pezzi, io non capisco nulla, vero?-

\- In ogni caso, è inutile che ti racconti la storia della sua vita. È una ragazza del monastero. Punto –

\- Kai –

\- Mh –

\- è lei la _bambina_?-

\- A dire il vero ... – Kai lo guardò fisso, con un’improvvisa, disarmante sincerità - ... Speravo me lo confermassi tu –

Ci sperava davvero. Se Garland l’avesse riconosciuta come quella delle foto, almeno sarebbero stati sicuri che Rose aveva raccontato la verità. Che dietro a questo nuovo progetto marcato Vorkov c’era lei. Altrimenti, c’era solo la sua parola.

Dopo la chiacchierata con Rose, Kai aveva messo in discussione la storia intricata che lei aveva raccontato; era calato il gelo. Nessuno lo aveva contraddetto, nessuno aveva difeso quella ragazza che, come un fulmine a ciel sereno, era piombata tra di loro, rompendo un equilibrio precario.

Avevano imparato a non fidarsi di nessuno. Ma se 10 anni prima fosse successa la stessa cosa, non ci avrebbero pensato due volte sopra: le avrebbero creduto ciecamente.

Cos’era cambiato?

\- Onestamente non mi ricordo. Non so che dire –

\- A questo punto ... nemmeno io –

\- Ma ... – Garland si alzò dalla poltroncina, rigirandosi fra le dita i gemelli di uno dei polsini della camicia nera - ... perché a Londra Yuriy ha pensato che fossi in pericolo? Come ha fatto a capire che quella mail era una trappola?-

\- Era abbastanza palese –

L’affermazione indispettì il ragazzo. Garland aggrottò le sopracciglia, senza fermare il gioco delle dita attorno ai gemelli. Quel piccolo movimento lo aiutava a pensare.

\- Come scusa?-

\- Dai Garland, ragionaci: tu sei un ex membro della BEGA. Hai collaborato con il monaco, no? Yuriy in quel momento immaginava che lui stesse macchinando qualcosa ... quando ha saputo che qualcuno ti aveva dato appuntamento in uno dei vecchi laboratori di Vorkov ... –

\- Ha pensato subito a una trappola –

\- Aha ... e visto che eri praticamente un suo _segretario_ ... –

Garland si irrigidì.

\- Non ero un _segretario_ Kai –

L’altro non badò all’affermazione.

\- Era molto probabile che tu avessi visto qualcosa. Qualcosa di ... _scomodo_ -

La vita al monastero insegnava ad agire velocemente. A pensare in pochi secondi a cosa fare, e soprattutto a fare le scelte giuste, perché quelle sbagliate aprivano finali tragici e dolorosi. Sicuramente Yuriy non ci aveva messo più di un millesimo di secondo a capire che, se Garland si fosse presentato a quell’appuntamento, beh ... ora il Chess Club di Tokyo starebbe piangendo la morte di un onorato membro.

Il cellulare di Kai squillò. Guardò il numero.

\- Che vuoi?-

- _Buongiorno anche a te_ -

\- McGregor. Che. Vuoi. –

\- _Takao mi ha detto ..._ –

\- Sei diventato il sostituto di Kinomiya?-

\- _Mi fai finire?! My God, sei insopportabile ... Takao vi invita al dojo per cena, e per la cronaca, te lo sto dicendo io perché lui è a fare la spesa con altre mille persone, e comunque non ho capito perché sono sempre io a dover ..._ -

\- Perché adoriamo vederti stressato, _Andry_ –

\- _Guarda, butto giù prima di rischiare un incidente diplomatico_ –

\- Ah, e non disturbatevi a prendere alcool. A quello ci penso io –

\- _Non avevo dubbi. Ah! Portate anche Rosemary, se sta meglio_ –

Le dita di Kai, intente a ripassare le perfette cuciture della poltroncina di velluto, restarono sospese a mezz’aria.

\- ... Sei curioso di vederla da sveglia? –

\- _Simpatico ... mi farebbe piacere. E poi, visto che in questa situazione orribile ci siamo dentro tutti ormai, potrebbe anche spiegarci meglio ..._ –

\- Andrew - Kai interruppe la richiesta sul nascere - ... facciamo che per stasera è meglio di no. Se ti fa piacere te la porto, ma solo perché sono una persona per bene. Mi ringrazierai, e un giorno ti sdebiterai del mio gentile gesto ... ma le spiegazioni lasciamole perdere. Qui la tensione si taglia a fette, non so se mi spiego ... rischiamo di alitare sulla brace viva e far scatenare un incendio, e oggi non è giornata –

\- _Uhm ... come ti pare_ –

La chiamata venne chiusa, e Kai rimase con le dita sospese nel vuoto. La presenza di Garland era diventata solo un ricordo evanescente.

\- Cena in compagnia?-

Alzò le ametiste sul ragazzo, in piedi davanti a lui. Ma era così perso nei suoi pensieri che si limitò ad annuire.

\- Sarà il caso di avvertire tutti –

Ancora silenzio. Le dita del giapponese sfiorarono il velluto, gli occhi scivolarono da Garland sul pavimento, toccando il tappeto, il tavolino, fino a fissare il cellulare che ancora teneva in mano.

\- ... Kai?-

Meritavano tutti delle spiegazioni. Takao più degli altri. Li aveva accolti senza chiedere nulla, nel più genuino senso di amicizia e cordialità. Loro gli avevano portato a casa dei feriti, probabilmente fuggiaschi e dalle dubbie intenzioni. Kenny, Hilary, Rei ... e tutta quella gente gettata a capofitto in qualcosa che non avrebbe portato a nulla di buono, ci poteva scommettere.

\- Hiwatari?-

Ma non quella sera. Non era per lui, nè per Takao o gli altri. Kai era semplicemente sicuro che Yuriy, e con lui gli altri tre, non avrebbe mai fatto un terzo grado a quella ragazza davanti a tutti. non perché di solito non ne faceva, anzi. Ma Kai ricordava con che occhi quei tre blader guardavano Rosemary durante gli allenamenti, si ricordava come la chiamavano, come la trattavano ... non le avrebbero mai fatto del male. E chiederle di mettere a nudo il suo passato davanti a degli estranei, era come darle una pugnalata al cuore..

Kai sospirò, per l’ennesima volta quella mattina. Se doveva essere sincero, da quando Rose era arrivata gli era sembrata tutto tranne che l’ingenua e sensibile bambina del monastero.

_Chissà cosa avrà passato in questi anni._

\- Kai, non sono capace di leggerti nel pensiero, sai?-

\- Ci penso io –

Il ragazzo si alzò di colpo, lasciando Garland interdetto. Lo superò a passo svelto.

\- A fare cosa?-

\- Ad avvertire tutti ... per la cena ... – Rispose vagamente, imboccando le scale per il piano di sotto. Sperò con tutto se stesso che in cucina non ci fosse più nessuno, perché aveva bisogno di qualcosa di più forte del caffè, e non avrebbe retto gli sguardi che Sergej avrebbe lanciato a lui e alla bottiglia del prezioso rum del nonno.

Il dojo quella sera divenne il servizio di catering di un ristorante fusion. Takao era partito convinto per fare la spesa per tutti, poi Rei si era offerto di dargli una mano. Hilary, affermando che _quando si tratta di cucina è sempre meglio avere una donna in squadra_ , si era infilata in macchina con loro, e, per amor di amicizia, si era portata dietro Mao, che era diventata la sua ombra in quei giorni. Al loro ritorno la macchina era talmente carica che per poco qualcuno non dovette farsi il viaggio sul tettuccio.

Siccome le sorprese più belle sono quelle, per l’appunto, _a sorpresa_ , Max si era materializzato in Giappone proprio quel pomeriggio, giusto in tempo per essere letteralmente assalito dalle chiamate di Takao che lo obbligava amorevolmente ad unirsi a loro. Inutile dire che non ci fu nemmeno bisogno di convincerlo: l’americano, con la valigia ancora da disfare e una borsa piena di cookies, aveva preso il primo taxi disponibile e, alle sei di sera spaccate, gli avevano già affidato qualcosa da fare in cucina.

Un’ora dopo i russi, Garland, Rosemary e Kai, ognuno armato di due bottiglie per mano, si stavano chiedendo se fosse stato davvero il caso di entrare in quello che sembrava un manicomio.

\- Che bello vedervi! Entrate, che aspettate? –

Il dojo sapeva di zucchero, spezie e salsa di soia; la cucina era invasa da confezioni di biscotti, e ora anche di vino, birra, e qualcosa di un po’ più forte.

Hilary li accolse con una frusta da cucina chiazzata di panna, e un sorriso smagliante.

\- Non pensavo di vedervi tutti!-

In tutta risposta Boris alzò una bottiglia, con un sorriso poco rassicurante.

\- Quando si tratta di bere ... –

\- Sì, sì, ma sono sicura che vi mancavamo –

\- Rosemary?-

Per un attimo l’allegro vociare cessò. Andrew, che con una sola parola ebbe il potere di far calare il silenzio, entrò in cucina guardando la ragazza sinceramente stupito.

\- Cavolo ... come sei cambiata ... –

Era rimasta defilata dietro agli altri, ma tutti l’avevano notata. Era il punto focale della serata, aveva creato quella punta di curiosità e aspettativa, soprattutto in chi di lei aveva un caro ricordo. Andrew l’aveva conosciuta bene negli anni in cui Rose aveva abitato a Londra.

L’inglese si aspettava qualcosa. Qualunque cosa. Che fosse una reazione di affetto o di distacco, poco importava. Ammise a se stesso di essersi fatto avanti subito più per curiosità che per altro. Non aveva potuto fare domande quando aveva recuperato lei e Boris in quella casa sperduta della periferia londinese, e aveva deciso di aspettare il momento giusto. Stando a quel che gli aveva detto Kai, questo momento non sarebbe stato nemmeno quella sera. Ma lui voleva vederci chiaro lo stesso.

Si ricordava una ragazza allegra, al limite dell’ingenuità, creativa ... non esattamente un intellettuale, anche se viveva divorando libri.

Ma lo sguardo di ghiaccio che lo trapassò quando, tutto sorridente, le tese una mano, non aveva nulla di fanciullesco. Durò un solo istante. Poi scattò qualcosa, una scintilla forse. All’improvviso lei si addolcì un poco.

\- Non ci vediamo da molti anni –

Un commento quasi scontato. Era palesemente imbarazzata fino alla punta dei capelli e, quel distacco dietro cui si mimetizza per nascondere l’inadeguatezza, le calzava come un abito troppo stretto.

\- Sì ... – Andrew non staccò mai gli occhi dai suoi, e fu forse troppo insistente. Si disse che sperava di vedere _qualcosa_. Non sapeva bene cosa. In ogni caso, non ci riuscì.

\- Davvero –

\- Vi conoscevate? E a noi non dici niente?-

La provvidenza fece dono a Hilary del tempismo, e in qualche modo l’imbarazzo cominciò a sciogliersi. La ragazza mise in mano ad Andrew un pacco enorme di tovaglioli, e a Kai una pila infinita di piatti, distribuendo tacitamente i compiti di manovalanza.

\- Sì, ho abitato a Londra per un po’ –

\- Che bello! Io comunque sono Hilary, ma riusciremo a presentarci tutti, forse ... comunque se hai bisogno basta che chiami “hei tu”, qualcuno risponde sempre!-

Rosemary si limitò ad annuire, gli angoli della piccola bocca alzati in un sorriso cordiale. 

\- Come ti è sembrata?-

\- ... fredda –

Kai ingoiò il terzo bicchiere di birra della serata. Non l’aveva ancora finito che già stava tenendo d’occhio la bottiglia di vodka, finalmente libera dalle attenzioni di Boris.

\- L’ho pensato anche io –

\- Kai –

Andrew si frappose tra lui e il tavolo, dando le spalle a tutto l’allegro baccano che si era formato nel dojo, alla ricerca di un po’ di privacy.

\- Dimmi la verità –

\- No Andrew –

\- Che c’entra lei in tutto questo? Perché c’entra qualcosa, poco ma sicuro –

Kai scansò il ragazzo, mettendo le mani sull’agognata bottiglia.

\- Sei una volpe ... –

\- Evitami la tua ironia. Sono serio –

\- Ah, perché, credi che io non lo sia?-

\- Kai –

\- Senti ... – Si girò, fronteggiandolo con il bicchiere mezzo pieno in mano, pronto ad immergervi, almeno per quella sera, tutti i suoi problemi. Eh sì, sapeva benissimo che l’alcool non risolveva un tubo, ma per quella volta se lo sarebbe fatto bastare.

\- Ti prometto che, appena avremo un quadro chiaro della situazione, vi diremo tutto. Per ora ... non lo so –

\- Ha fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?-

\- Ah, ci puoi scommettere che lo ha fatto – Alzò il bicchiere mimando un silenzioso brindisi, e ne trangugiò il contenuto.

\- Ne sono sicuro come che fra due minuti la metà dei presenti sarà piegato sul water dalla sbornia –

\- Ho detto di no!-

L’urlo improvviso li fece sobbalzare. Andrew si guardò attorno facendo una silenziosa conta dei presenti, giusto per capire, per esclusione, quale delle fanciulle avesse appena ululato dalla cucina, dove intanto si stava consumando un melodramma.

La sentenza di Rosemary fu talmente lapidaria che i presenti nella stanza smisero di muoversi. Boris rimase immobile, la mano che teneva il cookies al cacao sospesa a due centimetri dalla bocca. Max non si azzardò ad armeggiare ulteriormente con la caffettiera. Hilary e Mao si irrigidirono sulle loro sedie, con i pettegolezzi ancora sulla punta della lingua.

Davanti a Rose, Yuriy la guardava con il suo sguardo tipicamente gelido. Gli occhi sottili e i lineamenti del volto induriti erano di chi aveva appena impartito un ordine. Ma Rose non aveva intenzione di prendere ordini da lui.

La ragazza sostenne quello sguardo con un cipiglio altrettanto severo.

\- Ivanov, forse non hai inteso quello che sta succedendo, non hai intravisto che ci sono dentro fino al collo. Forse non ti è chiaro quello che ho rischiato andando a cercare Boris, cercando di aiutarlo a non perdere le palle mentre da dieci anni voi mi avete relegata in un angolo polveroso della vostra lacunosa memoria!- disse tutto d’un fiato, concludendo con due toni di voce più alta.

Le cinque anime, quattro delle quali ormai si stavano staccando dai corpi, e quella di Yuriy, non emisero un fiato. Per Hilary fu un record personale di apnea.

La discussione, che nessuno aveva capito come era cominciata, sembrava così conclusa. Ma non per lui. Non gliel’avrebbe data vinta.

Yuriy fece un passo verso di lei, fronteggiandola con tutta la sua altezza.

\- Non c’è bisogno di fare una scenata Rosemary –

\- Oh no, certo, figurati, ovviamente sono io che _faccio scenate_ senza nessun motivo –

\- Ti ho solo chiesto ... –

\- Tu non mi hai _chiesto_ ¸ mi hai _ordinato_! Mi sembra un po’ diversa la cosa –

\- Rosemary ... –

\- Fammi parlare! Vi ho già detto tutto quello che so, da me non puoi sapere più niente –

\- Io ... –

\- Poi cosa cavolo significa che _dobbiamo parlare_? Ho già parlato, e poi sono dieci anni che non mi rivolgete più il saluto. A questo punto potreste anche continuare a parlare da soli –

\- Stai zitta!-

La frase gli uscì di bocca con una terribile naturalezza. Non se ne pentì subito. Era stanco, da quando Boris era fuggito tutto stava precipitando, e anche ora che erano tutti al sicuro i dubbi lo tormentavano. E adesso lei, quell’adorabile ragazzina con cui aveva condiviso tanti anni, tanti momenti, belli e brutti ... si metteva a fare la primadonna, pensando di bacchettare tutti con i suoi segreti. Perché lei non aveva detto tutto. Oh, Yuriy ne era più che sicuro.

E non era l’unico ad esserlo.

Boris, seduto a portata di biscottiera, li guardava con la coda dell’occhio. Non le aveva più rivolto la parola dopo l’ultima discussione a casa di Kai. Non ci aveva litigato, ma doveva capire. Capire troppe cose. E lei si comportava in un modo che lo mandava in confusione totale.

Così, dietro la rassicurante biscottiera, con le orecchie dritte per non perdersi le parole grosse che volavano per la cucina, rimase in silenzio ad aspettare. Un rapace in attesa che la preda sia pronta.

Perché aveva smesso di fidarsi non appena lei si era svegliata.

Sergej fece ritorno nella palestra, lo sguardo basso e appesantito dall’alcool e dalla malinconia. Come erano arrivati a tutto questo?

\- Tutto bene?-

Rei lo colse impreparato. Agitò i tovaglioli che teneva in mano, stava aiutando a sparecchiare quando erano cominciati gli urli.

\- Sì ... suppongo di sì –

\- è bello ritrovare un’amicizia che non si vedeva da tanto tempo –

Rei era così: educato e cortese, con un tatto raro al mondo nel fare le domande più scomode, nell’arrivare al nocciolo del discorso senza forzature.

Sergej invece andò dritto al punto.

\- è la prima volta che la sento urlare così –

Rei abbozzò un sorriso divertito.

\- Sì, ho ... ehm ... sentito che Yuriy e Rosemary stavano litigando, ma ... –

\- litigando? Non hai sentito bene allora –

Takao si unì alla discussione con un impeto travolgente. Si aquattò accanto ai due, lanciandosi attorno occhiate veloci per essere sicuro che nessuno degli interessati fosse nei paraggi.

\- è stato spaventoso! Voglio dire ... io non ero nemmeno in cucina, le urla si sentivano dal piano di sopra! Ha zittito Yuriy. Yuriy! Lei lo ha praticamente inchiodato al muro –

\- Già. È ... diversa da come la ricordavamo. Molto –

\- Detto così sembrate molto legati –

\- Lo siamo stati –

\- Ma ... ho capito che non vi vedete da diversi anni –

Sergej tagliò corto. Non voleva essere scortese, ma erano questioni private che avrebbe preferito tenere per sé.

\- All’epoca pensammo che fosse più giusto ... lasciarla andare –

Takao lo guardò interrogativo.

\- Eh?-

\- Ma non credo che lei avrebbe mai capito la nostra posizione –

Detto questo se ne andò, con i tovaglioli ancora in mano e la testa persa chissà dove, cercando di riordinare le idee e di non calpestare le chiazze di panna che, abbandonata a se stessa, dai piatti era colata irrimediabilmente sul pavimento.

....................

Sorseggiava il suo caffè italiano steso sul comodo lettino della Spa; una mano a reggere un libro sulla storia di Federico II, gentile dono di Ralph, mentre con l’altra tastava sul tavolino alla ricerca della bustina di zucchero. Avrebbe voluto distogliere lo sguardo dalla noiosissima lettura, ma non poteva: un gruppo di ragazze dalle forme provocanti erano stese a due lettini di distanza, e lui voleva perseguire nel dar loro a bere che fosse un intellettuale. A quanto pare, era quello che andava di moda.

Quando finalmente la mano toccò la bustina, e sembrava che il vociare delle ragazze si stesse finalmente riferendo a lui, lo squillare del telefono ruppe l'idillio.

Gianni non imprecò, né si scompose; era troppo rilassato per rovinare quella bella giornata. Senza alzarsi dal lettino allungò un braccio fino al borsello, abbandonato ai piedi del tavolino, frugando senza guardare alla ricerca del telefono. Quando lo trovò non si premurò neppure di vedere chi lo stava chiamando. Sarebbe stata una sorpresa.

E lui adorava le sorprese.

\- Pronto?-

\- _Mon ami!_ -

\- Vier!-

Abbassò finalmente il libro, felice di aver trovato un diversivo all’estenuante lettura.

\- Che meraviglia, come stai? Non ci sentiamo da quando ti sei rintanato in quella specie di castello del conte Dracula con Drew – Mise un finto broncio, che il francese colse anche dall’altra parte della cornetta.

\- _Sapessi, mon Dieu! Sono stati giorni terrificanti!_ -

\- Ho saputo del furto! Spero non abbiate avuto traumi –

- _Conosci Andrew ... è stata un’esperienza orribile, ma eccitante_ –

\- Dove sei ora?-

\- _Indovina_ –

Olivier si zittì, e Gianni tese le orecchie. Sentì, dall’altra parte, come un sottofondo di frasi sconnesse e gridolini, un vociare troppo concitato per l’impeccabile e rigorosa condotta della villa McGregor.

\- ... Non dirmi che sei in Italia?-

Olivier scoppiò a ridere.

\- _Ma non! Sono in Giappone!_ -

\- Dove? Ma sento ... ci sono delle fanciulle lì con te?-

\- _Sono Hilary e Mao! Ti salutano tanto!_ -

\- Ma che fortunato!-

Gianni lanciò un’occhiata alle ragazza poco distanti da lui, solo per scoprire che lo avevano abbandonato; erano davanti al bar, a sculettare con i loro bei costumini paiettati davanti al palestrato che faceva le bibite. Sospirò sconsolato.

\- Sei in migliore compagnia di me, amico!-

\- _Ooh Gianni, non mi dire che sei solo ora?_ -

\- Mi conosci, sono impegnato solo part time -

\- _Perché non vieni qui? Stanno accadendo delle cose interessanti ..._ –

La voce accattivante di Olivier, con quell’accento così marcato anche quando parlava in italiano e l’intonazione così melodica che rasentava una filastrocca, strascicò le sillabe dell’ultima parola un po’ più a lungo. Gianni sentì un brivido lungo la schiena. Se dopo la rapina il francese trovava qualcosa ancora così tanto interessante ... doveva davvero valerne la pena.

Guardò l’orologio.

Poi guardò le ragazze, troppo occupate con il barista per badare a lui. E pensò che non aveva nulla da perdere, o comunque nulla di meglio da fare. E che le ragazze giapponesi avevano un adorabile volto a cuore e un corpo minuto che gli faceva venire voglia di prenderle tra le sue braccia all’infinito.

.......................

\- Mi hai sorpreso –

\- Mi sono sorpreso da solo –

\- No, non perché lei hai urlato addosso ... –

Yuriy uscì dal frigo armato di un paio di bottiglie di birra. Ne avevano lasciate alcune alla villa, giusto per sicurezza, e quelle che avevano portato a cena erano comunque bastate per mettere quasi ko i partecipanti al banchetto.

Ne passò una a Kai; non esattamente una birra eccelsa, ma a quell’ora andava bene tutto.

\- E in che senso?-

\- Non pensavo avresti provato a farle domande davanti a tutti –

\- Non le ho chiesto nulla –

\- Ah no?-

Kai si attaccò alla bottiglia. Yuriy lo seguì, senza troppi complimenti.

\- E perché si è messa a urlare?-

\- Kai, obiettivamente parlando ... quanti giorni sono che è qui? Tre? Quattro?-

\- Tre –

\- E quante volte pensi che ci abbia parlato?-

\- Mmmm ... – il ragazzo soffiò sul collo della bottiglia - ... mai?-

\- è ... non so nemmeno descriverlo –

\- Paradossale? –

Yuriy bevve un lungo sorso, molto lungo. Gli occhi vagarono nel semibuio della cucina, illuminata dalla luce accesa nel corridoio. I riflessi sui mobili bianchi, lucidissimi, disegnavano ombre silenziose. Le stesse che lo seguivano nel buio della sua testa mentre dormiva, e che avrebbero continuato a farlo per sempre. Ma ora quelle ombre erano di nuovo reali.

E questo gli bruciava in petto più di qualunque sconfitta.

\- Avevamo distrutto tutto ... ma quel maledetto uomo torna indietro –

\- Un arsenale .... che ci vorrà fare? Andare a conquistare il mondo?-

\- Non sarebbe nemmeno la prima volta che ci prova –

Il russo poggiò la bottiglia ormai vuota sul tavolo, rimettendo mano al frigo.

Kai decise che quello era il momento buono per togliersi una curiosità che lo assillava da giorni, dal momento in cui aveva confessato agli ex compagni di squadra che non credeva ad una parola del racconto di Rosemary. Nessuno aveva aperto bocca sulla questione. Era ora di far cantare almeno il capitano.

\- Tu le credi?-

Yuriy si fermò con la bottiglia di vodka a mezz’aria. Di birra ne aveva avuto abbastanza. Prese tempo. Richiuse il frigo, ci si appoggiò contro e bevve piano, gli occhi fissi su Kai. Il ronzio del refrigeratore occupava tutto il silenzio della notte ma, se i pensieri avessero potuto fare rumore, si sarebbe sentito un rimbombo assordante. Il cervello di Yuriy macinava parole, idee, dubbi con una velocità incredibile. E Kai gli stava dietro, aspettando, anche se le attese non gli erano mai piaciute.

\- Cosa vuoi sentirti dire?-

Kai rise. Gettò il capo all’indietro, socchiuse gli occhi.

\- Non prendere tempo. La verità –

\- No –

Ecco. Eccola la risposta, strappata dalle sue labbra. Yuriy ritrattò subito.

\- Razionalmente parlando. Ma ... –

\- Il capitano della terribile squadra russa ha un _ma_? Sei diventato così insicuro Yuriy?-

Il russo brandì la bottiglia mezza vuota, agitandola verso l’altro.

\- Te la sfascerei in faccia –

\- Ma non lo farai –

\- La vodka è più preziosa –

\- Di cosa? Della mia faccia?-

\- Anche –

\- Se ci avesse raccontato un sacco di bugie?- Incalzò Kai, tornando all’argomento cardine della sua curiosità.

\- Sai qual’è la cosa più assurda? Che ci abbiamo vissuto insieme con quella persona, ma ... io non la riconosco. Dai, l’hai conosciuta anche tu –

\- Un po’. Boris?-

\- Mh?-

\- Mi ricordo bene che lui le era molto ... _molto_ affezionato. Si è messo in un grosso casino solo perché _pensava_ di poterla incontrare, no?-

\- Non ha più detto nulla. È come se ... la osservasse da lontano-

\- Non è da lui stare così tanto in silenzio –

\- Cosa pensi di fare ora?-

Kai guardò l’altro interrogativo.

\- Ora ... in che senso?-

\- Adesso che sai che nessuno si fida. Non è questo che volevi sapere? –

Il giapponese sbuffò una malcelata risata.

\- Comunque voi non vi siete mai fidati di nessuno in particolare ... –

\- Ma se pochi giorni fa hai tirato fuori la manfrina che _di te ho imparato a fidarmi perché non ho avuto alternativa_ ... –

\- Quindi ti fidi?-

\- Di te?-

\- Perché se è così ... –

Kai si staccò dalla parete, che ormai aveva l’impronta della sua schiena. In un paio di passi raggiunse Yuriy; lo sguardo si assottigliò come una lama.

\- ... Guardala bene. E attento a quello che decidi di fare –

Il russo alzò un sopracciglio. Si attaccò di nuovo alla bottiglia, senza staccare gli occhi da Kai. La sua sentenza perentoria suonava quasi fuori posto lì, in quella cucina disabitata, nel silenzio notturno dell’enorme villa, tra di loro e le bottiglie vuote che si accumulavano sul tavolo.

\- Cos’è, un ultimatum? E comunque non credere che non stia già facendo attenzione –

\- Mh, certo, mi ricordo l’attenzione che avevate con lei attorno al monastero. Eravate praticamente le sue balie –

\- Kai –

La voce giunse alle orecchie del giapponese all’improvviso più tagliente. La vodka era finita, bruciava nella gola di Yuriy tanto quanto il fuoco negli occhi di Kai.

\- Tu non sai cosa abbiamo passato con lei –

\- Posso immaginarlo, e ... –

\- No, non puoi – lo zittì di slancio – noi eravamo il suo scudo, e lei era il nostro –

Kai raramente si era lasciato andare a momenti di romanticismo. Yuriy non lo aveva mai fatto; quello che stava raccontando non era altro che la verità fattuale, empirica, tangibile. Non una metafora dal profumo di rose e violette, non una poesia presa dai cioccolatini per innamorati. Questo erano stati al monastero: l’una lo scudo degli altri.

\- Mettila come ti pare, ma considera i fatti. Vorkov sta facendo qualcosa di grosso. Ivan, io e Andrew ci siamo andati di mezzo, e per poco Garland non ci lascia le palle. Boris ci si è buttato dentro solo per lei. Lei è la causa scatenante di tutto. Cercavano indizi per trovare lei dall’inglese e da Ivan, e documenti su di lei a casa mia. Volevano eliminare Garland perché forse, _forse_ , aveva visto delle sue foto, e poteva aver intuito che stavano costruendo qualcosa di losco attorno a quella ragazza. Maledizione Yuriy, tutto porta a lei! –

Finì il discorso moderando a stento la voce. Lo sapeva che quei ragazzi non erano degli stupidi, che i collegamenti li avevano fatti. E che a tutti più di una cosa non tornava.

\- Se l’hanno cercata così tanto, in così tanti posti ... che ci faceva in metropolitana con Boris? Vorkov l’ha convinta a collaborare? Lei ha detto di averlo fatto per tenervi lontani dalla questione, per ... _salvarvi_ , se vogliamo metterla così. Però non ci ha pensato due volte a tirare Boris nel mezzo –

\- Kai, non c’è bisogno che mi fai l’elenco delle incoerenze –

\- Lo so –

Il giapponese trangugiò l’ultimo sorso di birra.

\- Ma mi fa incazzare da morire –

Yuriy rise.

\- Cos’è? Ti senti preso in giro?-

\- Sì, maledizione! È talmente evidente che qualcosa non va ... ma non riesco a collegare i pezzi!-

\- è come un tosaerba rotto incollato con lo scotch –

Boris si materializzò in cucina. Non si preoccupò di accendere la luce; raggiunse gli altri due, aprì il frigo, afferrò la prima cosa vagamente alcolica che trovò.

\- Sta in piedi, male, ma funziona. E non riesci a capire come fa a funzionare in quelle condizioni -

\- Quanta poesia ... –

In piedi davanti al frigo, attaccati alla bottiglia, gli occhi persi nel vuoto e le menti arrovellate. Almeno, quella di Kai lo era. Ma per lui era tutta una questione di orgoglio: doveva far quadrare i conti in qualche modo. E non sopportava chi cercava di fargliela sotto il naso.

\- Sta dicendo tante cazzate – Il commento di Boris rieccheggiò tra le pareti, pesante come un macigno – e voglio sapere perché –

Kai si decise.

\- Domani ci parlerò –

Yuriy non fu d’accordo.

\- No –

\- E perché? Sergej si rifiuta, Ivan è sempre chiuso nella sua stanza ... –

\- Loro stanno facendo un ... lavoretto su commissione –

\- Ok, ma tu e quell’altro? Hai detto tu che non ci hai mai parlato –

\- Lo farò io –

Di nuovo dalle labbra di Boris proruppe un’irremovibile sentenza.

\- L’ho fatta venire qua io, io ho fatto il casino ... e io rimedierò –

\- Da quando ti prendi delle responsabilità?-

\- Kai, la vita ti da solo due modi per affrontare i problemi: aggirarli, o abbatterli. E io sono bravo a distruggere le cose –

  



	10. Capitolo 10

Capitolo 10 

\- Scacco matto –

Il re nero cadde sulla scacchiera con un leggero tonfo, scalzato dal trono dalla sua nemesi candida.

Garland sorrise impercettibilmente.

\- Ci stiamo arrugginendo un po’ ... –

Kai bofonchiò un _stai zitto_ tra i denti.

Chissà perché, quella mattina aveva accettato la proposta di Garland. Chissà perché, ora, si trovava bloccato al lato di una scacchiera con quel maledetto a ricordargli che gli scacchi non erano proprio il suo sport di punta.

Anche questa era tutta una questione di orgoglio. In realtà era una giornata oziosa, quella domenica. Nessuna lezione di marketing, nessun inseguimento, nessun litigio ... era arrivata, puntualissima con il caffè, la chiamata di Takao che invitava tutti a un pranzo in compagnia. Kai aveva declinato; non tanto perché se ne volesse restare solo, tanto ormai la sua casa era diventata un albergo. Piuttosto perché, chi per un motivo, chi per un altro, quella mattina ognuno aveva qualcosa da fare. Tranne lui. E Garland gli aveva proposto il diversivo degli scacchi.

E Kai aveva disgraziatamente accettato.

Garland riposizionò i pezzi sulle caselle con calma, la mano era così leggera che il legno non producevano nessun suono al contatto con la scacchiera.

\- Che silenzio ... –

\- Shhh ... mi deconcentri –

\- Dove sono tutti?-

Kai gli scoccò uno sguardo di fuoco. Lo faceva per innervosirlo. Lo sapeva. Era la sua tattica: commenti leggeri, appena sussurrati, impalpabili, che colpivano il segno. Almeno tra loro due funzionava così. Il fiammifero e l’incendio.

\- Sergej è a fare ... compere ... – Kai studiava la scacchiera immobile, gli occhi fissi su quel re bianco che aveva le ore contate.

\- Ivan ... boh –

\- Ho visto Boris con quella ragazza –

Le ametiste si alzarono dal tavolo da gioco.

\- Quando?-

Garland mosse un alfiere.

\- Prima di colazione –

Kai mosse un cavallo.

\- Sono usciti?-

\- Pare di sì –

Garland mosse una pedina. Il giapponese provò la sua stessa tattica.

\- Che ne pensi? – Sussurrò con falsa noncuranza, fingendo di essere curioso dell’opinione altrui e di non stare soltanto cercando di distrarre l’avversario.

\- Non è il mio tipo. Troppo ... insipida –

Gli occhi di Kai ruotarono al cielo - Non di Rosemary, genio ... della situazione –

Una pedina nera si fece avanti.

\- Penso di aver scampato la morte per qualcosa che nemmeno ricordavo di aver visto. Che stupidaggine. Vorkov si sarebbe fatto notare di meno se mi avesse lasciato in pace –

Una torre bianca si fece largo sulla scacchiera.

\- Ma nei suoi piani a questo punto dovevi essere morto ... e nessuno avrebbe scoperto l’imboscata che ti aveva teso –

\- Credo di aver capito che il nocciolo del problema è quella ragazza. Purtroppo nessuno si è degnato di darmi spiegazioni più ... esaustive –

\- Ci stiamo lavorando –

Il cavallo nero si avvicinò pericolosamente al re bianco.

\- E il vostro lavoro implica la bocca cucita?-

\- Il tuo implica la petulanza?-

Con un movimento deciso Garland spostò un alfiere. Kai sgranò impercettibilmente gli occhi. L’altro sorrise.

\- Scacco. No, direi di no, ma capisci che ero in pericolo di vita, e forse lo sono anche ora. E tu sei più distratto del solito ... si vede che è tutto più grave di quel che credevo –

Kai fece la sua mossa, leggermente agitato, spostando una pedina con malcelata stizza.

\- Abbiamo giocato molte volte Kai ... non ti ho mai visto così perso nei tuoi sogni –

\- Zitto –

Garland sorrise di nuovo; le sue labbra si tirarono in un arco perfetto, dolce e misterioso. Socchiuse gli occhi, si tolse dal volto una ciocca di lunghi capelli d’argento con leggerezza. Avrebbe atteso. Prima o poi qualcuno doveva sputare fuori la verità. E lui aveva tempo e pazienza sufficienti.

.........................................

\- Un cappuccino, grazie –

\- Per me un tè nero –

Ming Ming spianò le pieghe della gonna beige, molto elegante sotto la camicetta bianca, molto autunnale. Mancavano un paio di foglie dorate a decorarle i capelli a sbuffo color carta da zucchero, in tono con il rossetto color caramello, e sarebbe stata l’incarnazione della stagione delle zucche.

Ma l’arancio per le strade sarebbe stato presto sostituito dal bianco della brina invernale. Erano i primi di dicembre; i negozi allestivano le premature luci natalizie e per le strade aleggiava l’odore dei dolciumi dei venditori ambulanti.

Hilary nascose le mani nelle maniche del maglione.

\- Cavolo Minnie, mi dispiace per tutti questi problemi ... sei appena arrivata ed è già un gran caos –

\- Ma che dici? Almeno stacchiamo un po’ dalla monotonia –

_Minnie_ ; un soprannome adorabile per una ragazza che rasentava le fattezze di una bella bambolina di porcellana, nascondendo dietro i boccoli l’animo di una tigre. Ming Ming era atterrata a Tokyo giusto quella mattina, dopo una lunga chiamata con Garland. Lui le aveva suggerito di raggiungere al più presto un posto sicuro; forse qualcuno avrebbe cercato di eliminare anche lei. Ma la giovane non aveva certo intenzione di lasciare al compagno di squadra tutto il divertimento.

\- E sei venuta fin qui da Cuba?-

\- Ah, sai ... – Si sporse verso l’amica dall’altra parte del tavolino - ... è dura la vita di una idol– Le fece l’occhiolino, facendo sorridere la giapponesina.

\- Ma Brooklyn? Mystel? Che fine hanno fatto?-

\- E chi lo sa! Riesco a tenermi in contatto solo con il re dello sport ormai, per un motivo o per un altro, gli altri ... spariscono!-

Il cameriere posò due belle tazze colorate sul tavolino, sorridendo cordiale. Hilary si fiondò sul tè bollente; stava facendo davvero troppo freddo in quei giorni.

\- Mystel ... – riprese Ming Ming, pulendosi dalle labbra un baffo di latte - ... sarà in raduno spirituale da qualche parte. Moses è sicuramente con la famiglia. Brooklyn ... l’ultima volta che l’ho sentito voleva fare il giro del mondo –

\- Wow!-

\- Già, wow, ma vista la situazione ... mi preoccupa un po’ non riuscire a contattarlo –

Si portò le unghie color corallo alle labbra, pulendosi alla meglio i residui di cappuccino. Poi si sporse di nuovo verso Hilary, con fare cospiratorio.

\- Ma ... è sicuro? C’è ancora lui di mezzo? Intendo ... – i suoi occhi scivolarono tra i tavolini della piccola pasticceria, guardinghi e misteriosi - ... Vorkov – Sussurrò, come se stesse pronunciando qualcosa di proibito.

Era una ferita mai del tutto rimarginata quella che portava nel cuore. Lei, come tutti gli ex componenti della BEGA. Un tradimento bello e buono, e nonostante tutto la piccola Ming Ming ci aveva creduto fino alla fine ai falsi ideali di quel monaco. Si diede della stupida.

_Mai dare agli uomini una seconda possibilità_ , glielo aveva sempre detto sua madre. E aveva ragione.

\- Non so che dire, anche Takao è confuso –

Hilary tolse il filtro inzuppato dalla tazzina azzurra. I suoi occhi navigarono sul liquido ambrato. Chissà se sul fondo del tè avrebbe trovato le sue risposte?

Un ticchettio sul vetro accanto al loro tavolo portò gli sguardi delle due ragazze sulla strada. Di là dalla vetrina, nascosto da un’enorme valigia, un biondissimo ragazzo le stava salutando, sfoderando un sorriso da un orecchio all’altro.

Dieci minuti dopo erano già sotto l’ala protettiva di Gianni, appena tornato dall’aeroporto di Tokyo e provvidenzialmente scaricato dal tassista alla svolta sbagliata, sistemati comodamente nella migliore pasticceria che la capitale giapponese potesse offrire.

L’italiano le fece accomodare, spostando le poltroncine di quella che sembrava una sala da tè uscita dall’epoca vittoriana.

\- Cosa vi offro signorine?-

Ming Ming sorrise maliziosa. _Adorava_ tutte quelle attenzioni. Nella sua carriera era stata spesso insultata, bersagliata di invidia e di accuse di ipocrisia. Qualcuno l’aveva appellata, con una punta di disprezzo sulla lingua, _primadonna_ ; era assolutamente vero. E lei non poteva andarne più fiera.

\- Un tè, una torta al cioccolato e ... qualche pettegolezzo –

\- Uuuh, siamo curiose, eh?-

\- Mao ha cercato di far parlare Rei, ma lui è troppo bravo a tenere i segreti. E poi credo non sappia nulla – Hilary si fece più vicina al ragazzo, che ora era complice delle macchinazioni delle due fanciulle. Non aveva via di scampo; e, se l’avesse avuta, non l’avrebbe sicuramente presa. Un tè, due belle donne, una storia interessante ... era sceso dall’aereo nel momento giusto.

\- Però ... tu sei molto amico di Olivier, no? E lui e Andrew hanno portato a casa Boris e Rosemary quando ... beh, ci siamo capiti –

\- Duque queste belle signorine vorrebbero sapere se Vier mi ha confessato qualche ... indiscrezione?-

Gianni sorrise malizioso. Si prese una pausa per aumentare la suspance, giusto in tempo per far comparire il cameriere. Indicò un paio di dolci, che sembravano squisiti, sul menù e tre tazze del miglior tè nero. Poi poggiò la schiena alla poltroncina, guardando di sottecchi le due esitanti ragazze, piene di aspettativa.

_Adorava le donne_. Potevano essere il più docile gattino e la tigre più feroce al tempo stesso, ma il modo in cui ti guardavano quando riuscivi a catturare la loro attenzione, quegli occhioni lucidi, le labbra socchiuse in un moto di impazienza, quasi stessero pregustando la vittoria, la riuscita dei loro piani ... Gianni era fatto per soddisfare il gentilsesso. In ogni senso, non come un mero accalappia femmine, di cui se ne vedevano tanti in giro per i locali squallidi delle periferie.

Lui era un _gentiluomo_. E non avrebbe mai negato una soddisfazione a due fanciulle.

\- Rosemary Primerose ... Nome curioso, eh?-

Gli occhi di Hilary e Ming Ming si fecero grandi all’unisono, saettando reciprocamente tra loro in un gioco di complicità.

\- Si chiama così??-

\- Come lo sai?-

\- Andrew non ha segreti per un vecchio amico –

\- Io ho sentito da Garland ... – Riprese Ming Ming - ... che sarebbe stato quel Boris ad andarla a cercare! –

\- Infatti, Drew ha recuperato quei due insieme in una ... casa disabitata da qualche parte –

\- Ma perché mi chiedo!-

Tre tazzine rosa cipria vennero adagiate davanti ai cospiratori, accompagnati da due invitanti torte a più piani. Gianni prese educatamente la teiera dalle mani del cameriere, offrendolo personalmente alle ragazze.

\- Io credo ... e badate bene che questa è solo un’impressione che mi sono fatto dal racconto di Drew ... credo che in tutta questa storia di cui mi ha parlato, del complotto di quel monaco, dei furti, di gente rapita e quant’altro ... che tutto questo ruoti attorno a lei –

Hilary non disse una parola, ma ne era sicura. Ci aveva pensato un po’ su, e per quanto non fosse mai stata brava nei giochi investigativi, era evidente che Rosemary avesse un ruolo centrale nella faccenda.

\- Secondo me ... – proseguì l’italiano, tagliando una fetta di dolce ricolmo di ganache al cioccolato - ... se Boris ha rischiato tanto per portarsela dietro, e se entrambi sono stati ... tratti in salvo, per così dire, beh, vuol dire che lei deve essere davvero importante –

\- Gianni –

Ming Ming incastrò i suoi occhi, perfettamente cerchiati di ombretto color bronzo, con quelli del ragazzo.

\- Tu lo sai cosa è successo, vero? Intendo, cosa c’è dietro i furti –

\- Due ragazze molto curiose vedo ... Bene, ve lo dirò! Sono sempre e solo intuizioni ma ... sono abbastanza sicuro, da quello che dice Andrew, che quei ladri ... stessero cercando proprio Rosemary –

Hilary trattenne il fiato. Ming Ming affondò le labbra nella tazzina, gli occhi attenti e le orecchie tese verso l’italiano. Potevano essere solo congetture le sue, certo, ma ... era la persona più vicina ad Andrew, che era uno di quelli che più di tutti erano stati tirati in ballo in quella faccenda misteriosa. E soprattutto, uno degli unici che aveva vuotato il sacco, per quel che ne sapeva. I russi si rifiutavano di fornire ulteriori spiegazioni, e Garland faceva sempre il vago. Di Kai non ne parliamo.

Così il caffè divenne il nuovo club di cucito e pettegolezzo per quel pomeriggio, con il vento che spazzava via le foglie e faceva entrare i primi accenni dell’inverno.

................

Quella mattina aveva bussato alla porta della sua stanza solo dopo aver pensato a lungo a cosa dire. Si era armato di coraggio, pazienza, prudenza ... tutte doti di cui al momento disponeva a sgoccioli. Persino il coraggio, che non gli era mai mancato, sembrava essere venuto meno.

Davanti al bianco lucido dell'uscio si era chiesto più volte: _cosa le dico?_

Pensava che avrebbe avuto più tempo per riflettere; invece lei aveva aperto subito la porta. Quando Rosemary lo vide, per un attimo le tremarono le labbra. Boris lo notò. Chissà, magari si aspettava di trovare qualcun’altro.

\- Ciao –

\- Stai bene?-

\- Come vuoi che stia?-

Ahia. Cominciava male. Ma lui non si diede per vinto. Voleva cavare qualcosa da quella discussione. Lo aveva deciso appena sveglio: quello era il giorno giusto, non avrebbe più rimandato la cosa. Non c’era più tempo.

\- Senti, io e te dovremmo farci una bella chiacchierata –

\- Boris, ti prego ... –

\- Non mi chiami più Bo?-

La domanda la lasciò evidentemente spaesata. Aggrottò le sopracciglia, ma si riaddolcì subito quando lui accennò un sorriso.

\- Erano dei bei soprannomi –

Rosemary sorrise, sciogliendosi un po’ dall’evidente tensione.

\- Sì ... sì, lo erano-

\- Ti va di fare due passi? –

\- Beh ... – la ragazza lanciò uno sguardo alle ampie vetrate del corridoio; il cielo grigio non faceva presagire nulla di buono, sicuramente non un tempo mite.

\- Fuori sembra parecchio freddo ... –

\- Staremo in giardino, quel riccone di Kai ha una stufa gigante sotto uno dei portici di questa specie di castello. Almeno credo –

\- Stai cercando di convincermi con l’idea di un bel fuocherello?-

\- Sì. Ci sono riuscito?-

Rosemary, in tutta risposta, rientrò in camera. Afferrò una sciarpa, un maglione che sembrava fatto di una pecora intera, e raggiunse Boris in corridoio.

\- Mi dispiace per la brutta aria che tirava in questi giorni –

\- Credo che sia anche colpa mia –

\- Non prendetela, ma sì, effettivamente lo è –

Erano seduti su due enormi sedie da esterno; accanto a loro una bella stufa scaldava l’aria, spandendo i riflessi dorati del fuoco sul muro di mattoni a vista al quale era addossato il piccolo gazebo. Era un luogo adorabile, perfetto per rifugiarsi nella lettura con una cioccolata calda e una coperta morbida. Rosemary tirò il plaid a scacchi, che il maggiordomo le aveva gentilmente fornito, fino alle orecchie.

\- Freddo?-

Scosse la testa.

\- Sto bene –

\- Non mi racconti nulla?-

Lei sapeva di avere quegli occhi verdi addosso; ma non ricambiò. Rifuggiva quello sguardo, aveva paura che le leggesse dentro tutto. E c’erano cose che non avrebbe dovuto sapere. La tensione che sentiva addosso la fece scoppiare in una breve risata. Boris alzò un sopracciglio.

\- Che c’è di divertente? –

\- No, è che ... chissà cosa direbbero se ci vedessero. Tu, in un gazebo, con una ragazza, seduti accanto a una stufa ... la tua reputazione sarebbe da rivalutare?-

\- Che reputazione?-

\- Ma come? Il freddo calcolatore, i nemici che tremano solo al pensiero di averti davanti ... ne abbiamo sentite parecchie, nei vecchi campionati di beyblade –

Boris allargò le labbra in un sorriso storto, tra il divertito e il sarcastico. Certo, ricordava bene cosa si diceva di lui. E le dicerie erano tutte verissime.

\- Perché, le persone terrificanti non possono passare il tempo con una ragazza?-

\- Magari dovresti trovare una donna che faccia più paura di me. Ormai sono un topo di biblioteca –

\- Ma che dici? Tutte le donne sono terrificanti –

Lei tolse un braccio dal caldo antro della coperta solo per tirargli un pugno affettuoso. Boris incassò senza lamentarsi.

\- Scemo ... –

\- Non mi hai risposto –

Rosemary si accucciò meglio sulla sedia, respirando a fondo quell’aria frizzante.

\- Che vuoi che ti racconti? Una favola? Una barzelletta?-

\- Anche le favole hanno un fondo di verità –

\- Aaah ... ma se è la verità che cerchi, non la troverai qui –

Lui si fece improvvisamente serio. Si alzò, fece un paio di passi fino al limite del gazebo. Non si era disturbato a prendere il cappotto; accolse il freddo come un vecchio amico, lasciando che l’aria gelida gli scivolasse sulle braccia, sul collo completamente scoperto, sugli zigomi. Sentì il fischio dell’inverno in arrivo nelle orecchie, respirando a fondo.

La voce della ragazza si insinuò tra quelle note gelide come una cantilena.

\- Avrei voluto solo che foste salvi. Almeno voi. Anche se ... –

\- Se?- La incalzò lui – Anche se avevamo tagliato i ponti? Anche se ti avevamo abbandonata?-

\- Non ho detto questo –

\- Ma lo hai pensato. Rosemary ... la nostra non è stata una vita semplice. In quei dieci anni non abbiamo giocato, lo sai anche tu. Ti avremmo solo messa in pericolo –

\- Ho passato una vita intera in un posto pericoloso Bo –

\- Era diverso –

\- In ogni modo, mi dispiace. Ecco, te l’ho detto – prese un grosso respiro, socchiudendo gli occhi. Un velo di tristezza la avvolse – Mi dispiace di averti messo nei guai. Nella mia testa doveva andare tutto in modo ... diverso, ecco –

\- Dovevi sacrificarti solo tu? Perché è questo che volevi fare, no? Sei sempre stata brava a pensare di fare da scudo a tutti –

\- Ma io ... –

\- Ascolta. Non so se davvero è tutto qui, o se ci stai di nuovo nascondendo qualcosa ... ma vorrei che tu ti fidassi .... –

\- Mi sono sempre fidata!-

\- ... e vorrei avere la possibilità di fare altrettanto con te –

La frase la lasciò turbata. Non si aspettava un finale del genere. I piccoli occhi le si assottigliarono, i denti cozzarono tra di loro dietro le labbra serrate.

\- Allora è questo il problema. Non vi fidate più –

Era un problema. Un serio problema, sicuramente per una nella sua _posizione_.

\- Di una persona che è ricomparsa di prepotenza, raccontandoci mezze verità, riportando Vorkov nella nostra vita? No, non ci fidiamo –

\- Dopo tutti questi anni ... –

\- Rosemary, che c’entri tu con lui? Perché ti cercava?-

\- Ve l’ho detto, per i codici –

\- Poteva prenderteli senza fare tante storie, e poi tornare a prendersi Falborg se gli serviva –

\- Sapeva che non glielo avresti mai dato –

\- Non l’ho dato nemmeno a te. Me lo hanno strappato via –

\- Eri debole in quel momento, c’ero io lì con te –

\- Quindi servivi a questo? Ti hanno usata per distrarmi?-

\- Può darsi –

\- E i codici? –

\- Non lo so, io... so solo che forse, senza saperlo, potreste esserveli portati dietro voi per tutto questo tempo -

\- Tutto qui? Non c’è altro?–

-Tutto qui. Come vedi sto rispondendo alle tue domande, come volevi tu – le tremò la voce, al limite della calma.

Boris non si scompose. Rimase a darle la schiena, contemplando il giardino perfettamente curato, godendosi le carezze gelide del vento.

\- Non voglio litigare –

Lei si impose di rilassarsi. Portò la coperta fino al naso, comandando al cuore di battere più lentamente.

\- Nemmeno io –

Venti minuti dopo erano su altre due poltrone, davanti ad un altro fuoco, dentro casa, in uno dei salotti di quella villa immensa. Rosemary si aggiustò i leggins sulle gambe, accovacciandosi tra i dvd in esposizione in un lussuoso mobiletto di legno chiaro.

\- Ti va qualcosa tipo ... un giallo? Oh, c’è la collezione dei film di Poirot! Adoro Suchet, è incredibilmente simile a quel piccolo belga –

\- Chi?-

\- Poirot! L'investigatore di Agatha Christie! –

\- Kai tiene in casa quella roba?-

Rosemary gli allungò il dvd, più che intenzionata a godersi il film e a non sentire più scuse. Un attimo dopo era accoccolata sulla poltroncina, tazza di tè alla mano e copertina sulle gambe.

Boris continuò ad osservarla. Era diversa. Davvero diversa. Un po’ troppo diversa. Erano stati felici insieme, nel bene e nel male. Quel suo sorriso illuminava le celle più buie, le sue mani curavano le ferite più profonde.

E allora cos’era, cos’era quella crepa che, sottile, si insinuava nella sua mente, con la forza erosiva di una goccia d’acqua che martella sempre sullo stesso punto? Perché non riusciva a liberarsene?

Lo sapeva. oh, se lo sapeva; conosceva la risposta da quando l’aveva liberata in quel laboratorio. Ma accettare l’evidenza era un altro paio di maniche. E lui voleva essere _sicuro_ che quel sogno di vedere di nuovo Rosemary accanto a sé fosse davvero finito.

\- Non mi chiamate più così?-

\- Mh?-

Boris tornò a prestare attenzione al film solo un secondo, giusto il tempo di sentire un paio di battute. Non era un appassionato di gialli, men che meno di Poirot. Una donna dai riccioli dorati stava prendendo il tè con quelle che sembravano due cameriere, in una location molto inglese di un giardino ben curato.

\- Così come? Come la biondina?-

Non aveva idea di chi fosse il personaggio. Arricciò il naso; solo a guardare quella donna, i suoi riccioli, gli abiti con la gonna, le maniere ben educate ... gli venne il voltastomaco.

\- Non ti piace?-

Osservò Rosemary con la coda dell’occhio.

\- L’attrice?-

\- Il nome!-

\- Il suo?-

\- _Mary_. Il personaggio si chiama _Mary_. _Mary qui_ , _Mary là_ , _Muoviti Mary_ , _Mary smettila di frignare_ ... una volta io ero Mary, solo per voi –

In quel momento qualcosa si ruppe nella testa di Boris. La crepa divenne una voragine, il muro crollò su se stesso come un castello di carte in una bufera. Quel muro che aveva eretto quasi inconsciamente a difesa del ricordo di quella bambina, nel folle tentativo di tenerlo con sé, di sovrapporlo a chi ora ne reclamava l’identità. Fu una tempesta fulminea e terribile. Lasciò un campo di battaglia deserto, incolto e gelido. Solo un’idea, un concetto, vi troneggiava vittorioso.

_Bugiarda_

.............................

Sergej sospirò. Inarcò le sopracciglia e scosse il capo, come a voler dire _così non ci siamo_. Prese in mano un alfiere, e con un movimento fluido lo fece volare sulla scacchiera fino alla regina nera.

Yuriy non si scompose. 

La tensione porta a fare cose incredibili. Persino a vedere quei due, uno più negato dell’altro al gioco degli scacchi, sfidarsi ai lati del tavolo appena liberato dalla presenza di Kai e Garland. Quei due cervelli, abituati ad azioni rapide, precise, letali, si stavano arrovellando sulle pedine lucide, quasi stessero progettando una guerra.

\- Così hai sacrificato un pezzo importante. Potevi anteporre una pedina –

\- Ma il re è salvo. È così che funziona, giusto? La regina cade per difendere il re –

  



	11. Capitolo 11

Capitolo 11

Come faceva? Come faceva Vorkov a sapere dove trovare i codici? E se sapeva che erano nei loro bey, perché disturbarsi a tenere Rosemary _in vita_? Che voleva farci con lei in quel laboratorio?

Perché Vorkov si era sentito in dovere di disturbare McGregor e Ivan? Da loro potevano essere solo andati in cerca della ragazza, ma non aveva senso, visto che l’avevano già in pugno. Soprattutto, a che gli serviva Rosemary? Vorkov sapeva dove cercare i codici, gli sarebbe bastato usare la forza per prenderseli. 

_\- Non regge. Non è possibile –_

_\- Forse, ma a conti fatti la soluzione sembra essere una sola –_

Quella notte, subito dopo il ritorno di Boris con la ragazza, Kai aveva guardato tutti negli occhi, concludendo un lapidario discorso di poche battute.

 _\- Rosemary_ _ci ha detto più di una bugia-_

Lo sapevano tutti. Lo sapeva Sergej, dal primo momento che l’aveva vista, che ne aveva osservato le mani, così affusolate, con le dita così lunghe. Quelle dita che Rosemary avrebbe tanto desiderato avere, perfette per suonare il pianoforte.

Lo sapeva Ivan; gli era bastato guardarla negli occhi, troppo perfetti, troppo profondi, per ricordarsi dei suoi piccoli, lucidi occhietti azzurri, sempre spalancati, vuoi per la gioia, vuoi per la paura.

Lo sapeva Yuriy, sentendola parlare con la cattiveria di una vipera e la lingua tagliente come una lama appena battuta. Non c’era posto in quella voce per la melodia delle fiabe che raccontava, per le ballate che le piaceva cantare.

Boris non aveva avuto bisogno di pensarci. Era stato troppo facile uscire dal laboratorio, troppo comodo trovare l’entrata della chiesa aperta. Troppo bello trovarla ancora viva.

Gli occhi di Kai, quelle belle ametiste che facevano impazzire le ragazze, avevano solo sollevato il coperchio già aperto del vaso di Pandora. Le sue pietre preziose, taglienti e letali, avevano fatto uscire allo scoperto la verità. E la verità era dolorosa, e terribilmente reale.

Perché anche Kai, che non aveva passato l’infanzia con loro e che aveva vissuto solo pochi anni con Rose, anche lui sapeva. Sapeva che lei non mentiva mai, perché non ne era capace. Ne ricordava l’ingenuità e la naturalezza nel dire le cose più banali. Rosemary non mentiva. Non a loro.

L’istinto fu più rapido dell’amore.

_Lei non è Rosemary_

Boris lo sapeva. Lo sapeva fin dall’inizio. E tutti avevano fatto finta di non credere alla vocina nella loro testa, ma questa bussava, bussava ... e alla fine aveva sfondato la porta.

È _una bugiarda_

Ma il vaso era stato aperto. E nessuna speranza, questa volta, si sarebbe salvata.

...........

\- Spiegazioni? Sul serio? –

La scopa ondeggiò tra le mani di Takao. Il lunedì mattina era giornata di pulizie al dojo, e per fortuna Rei e Max si erano offerti di dargli una mano. Andrew, Olivier e Gianni si erano stabiliti in un albergo più ... adatto al loro rango. Hilary aveva delle lezioni, Mao delle commissioni da fare; Ming Ming si divertiva a fuggire dai fans ... e Kenny sprofondava tra i computer ogni inizio settimana, per riemergene solo il venerdì sera.

Quella mattina di dicembre, più fredda del giorno prima e probabilmente più calda del giorno dopo, si era presentata una sorpresa alla porta della palestra di famiglia.

Kai, abbandonati gli abiti eleganti che si costringeva a tenere in casa con Garland tra i piedi, si era alzato di buon’ora infilando una tuta e un paio di scarpe sportive. Il rapporto con i completi, le camicie, le cravatte e le scarpe lucide era ... contrastato. Adorava come quegli abiti lo calzavano, sottolineando alla perfezione il suo fisico scultoreo. Ma sentirsi sempre ingessato lo rendeva nervoso. Si sentiva sempre più vecchio. E in questo era incredibilmente simile a suo nonno, che lo volesse o no: entrambi non volevano ammettere lo scorrere del tempo. Se avessero potuto fare un patto col diavolo, sarebbe stato per l’eterna giovinezza.

Quella mattina non era uscito per insultare Garland al club di scacchi, né per guardare dall’alto in basso i figli di papà al corso di marketing. Doveva vedere uno dei suoi migliori amici; e Takao non aveva bisogno di vederlo in giacca e cravatta per prenderlo sul serio.

\- Sta per succedere qualcosa, e credo sia meglio ... prepararvi –

\- Amico, mi sembri molto, molto ... preoccupato. Ma davvero molto. Hai bisogno di appoggio per qualcun’altro? Al dojo c’è tutto il posto che vuoi, lo sai –

\- Sei adorabile Takao, e ... ti ringrazio. Davvero –

Poche erano le persone vere come lui. Umane. Con un senso dell’amicizia più profondo del nucleo terrestre, più duro del diamante.

Kai guardò oltre le spalle dell’amico. In uno dei corridoi del dojo spuntavano i ciuffi biondi di Max; si sentiva un motivetto allegro risuonare per le pareti. Si ricordò di quante volte, durante il primo campionato, Max aveva cantato nelle docce degli innumerevoli alberghi. E si rese conto che, di nuovo, la loro squadra era riunita.

Takao, Rei, Max e lui. Kai non credeva nel destino; ma cominciava a pensare che ci fosse qualcosa a tenerli legati, qualcosa che non avrebbe mai lasciato che le loro strade divergessero del tutto.

\- Entra dai, chiamo gli altri –

I futon erano impilati addosso alla parete. Il caos della cena del sabato precedente era stato sgomberato, ma l’aria profumava ancora di dolce. Una piatto ricolmo di biscotti svettava su un mobile vicino all’ingresso.

\- Hila si è improvvisata pasticcera –

\- Lo vedo –

\- Se foste venuti anche voi ieri ... –

\- è appunto per qualcosa che è successo ieri che sono qui –

I due si sedettero nel dojo, davanti ad un piedistallo in pietra che a Takao era rimasto tanto caro. Era lì che era cominciato tutto, tanti anni prima.

_La ruota gira_

Il nonno glielo ripeteva da quando era piccolo.

Rei si materializzò accanto a loro con il suo passo felpato, leggero come un felino. Quando mise una mano sulla spalla di Kai, lo fece sobbalzare leggermente.

\- Sei teso?-

\- Hai un rimedio erboristico apposta per me?-

La risata limpida del cinese rieccheggiò sulle pareti. Assottigliò gli occhi dorati e si sedette accanto a Kai.

\- Potrei averlo ... –

\- Kai! Ti siamo mancati?-

\- Ho bisogno di parlarvi Max –

\- Cavolo ... – l’americano si sedette con loro, completando il cerchio – Che faccia da funerale –

\- Allora?- Incalzò Takao - Ti ascoltiamo, vai tranquillo –

\- è una storia lunga, cercherò di ... riassumerla, in qualche modo. Ascoltatemi senza interrompermi –

Prese fiato.

\- Tempo fa, ma parlo forse di più di dieci, quindici anni, Vorkov ha cominciato a macchinare qualcosa. Qualcosa che aveva a che fare con una _bambina_ –

\- Sì beh, sapevamo che c’era lui in mezzo a questo macello ... -

\- Buono Takao. Fammi finire. Il nocciolo del suo piano, a quanto pare, era la costruzione di ... un arsenale missilistico –

Un velo di ghiaccio scese nel dojo. Gli occhi di Takao e Max si fecero grandi a dismisura, le mani di Rei fremettero.

_Un arsenale_

Non esattamente dei giochi mortali con le trottole.

\- Le armi sono state progettate, a suo tempo, da uno scienziato che lavorava per Vorkov. Era il padre di Rosemary. Ma le cose evidentemente non sono andate tutte lisce ... quell’uomo non si fidava del monaco, e ha nascosto le chiavi per l’attivazione delle armi. Una delle chiavi è il bit power di Falborg. L’altra è nascosta nei bey dei russi. Non chiedetemi come, né in che modo ci sia finita lì dentro -

Ora arrivava la parte difficile. La parte di cui non era sicuro nemmeno lui, quella fatta di congetture. Non che della questione dell’arsenale missilistico avesse qualche prova; c’era solo la parola di quella ragazza. E aveva già dimostrato ampiamente di non essere degna di fiducia. Ma era una storia che quantomeno quadrava. Il resto invece ...

\- Non sappiamo perchè, ma Vorkov voleva trovare Rosemary. Crediamo che per farlo abbia tenuto d’occhio due delle persone che le erano state più vicine negli ultimi anni. Prima Ivan, che ha avuto contatti con lei anche dopo che aveva ... tagliato i ponti con la squadra russa. Poi Andrew, con cui aveva stretto amicizia qualche anno fa, quando Rosemary visse a Londra. Poi sono venuti a casa mia, immagino nella speranza che mio nonno avesse tenuto da parte della documentazione utile a capire come far funzionare quei codici. Ma ... Non lo so –

Fece una pausa. Diede il tempo ai tre paia di occhi fissi su di lui di digerire la prima parte della storia.

.......................

L’aria frizzante le accarezzò il viso, insinuandosi dentro la sciarpa. Rosemary non ci badò. Era talmente piena che sarebbe potuta tornare a casa rotolando.

\- Cavolo ... adoro il cinese –

\- Ho visto –

Boris la afferrò per un lembo della manica del cappotto, tirandosela dietro per attraversare la strada.

\- Beh, non è che tu abbia mangiato meno di me –

\- Io sono un po’ più robusto di te, Rosemary. Come fa il tuo stomaco a contenere tutta quella roba?-

\- Mistero –

\- Aha –

La fortuna aveva voluto regalargli un parcheggio a due passi dal ristorante. Ivan lavorava, Sergej stava ... facendo una ricerca con Yuriy, e lui aveva deciso di cogliere l’occasione per una boccata d’aria. E si era portato dietro la ragazza.

Forse sbagliando, non lo sapeva. Aveva solo voglia, almeno per quella mattina, quell’ultima mattina, di fingere di averla di nuovo con se.

\- Bo?-

\- Mh?-

\- Torniamo a casa? Si sta facendo freddo –

\- Mi sorprendi ... – Tirò fuori le chiavi di una delle macchine targate Hiwatari, messa gentilmente a disposizione da Kai. Altrimenti se la sarebbe presa in prestito da solo.

\- Hai freddo e sei uscita solo con la sciarpa?-

\- Beh? Sciarpa e cappotto, che altro dovrei mettermi? Non siamo mica a Mosca –

\- No ... –

Boris mise in moto e partì in terza, senza dare esattamente tutte le precedenze necessarie per uscire dal parcheggio.

Aveva una certa fretta a dire il vero. E ormai era stato esaudito anche il suo ultimo, stupido desiderio.

\- Non siamo mai andati tutti insieme a mangiare cinese –

\- Non credo che ci andremo mai –

La ragazza rimase con il cappotto a mezz’aria, in volo verso l’appendiabiti.

\- In ... in che senso? Non avrai mal di pancia?-

\- No –

Boris non sembrava ... arrabbiato. D’un tratto si era fatto gelido. Esatto: gelido. Non aveva perso la calma, non era triste, né fuori di sé. Quel vago sorriso che lo aveva accompagnato per tutta la mattina si incrinò da una parte; le iridi verdi diventarono lame affilate, e quando si avvicinò a lei sembrava stare tirando i muscoli fino all’estremo.

Lei si sentì all’improvviso piccola. In pericolo.

\- Bo ... cosa ... –

\- Non chiamarmi così –

\- Che ti prende ora?-

\- Adesso noi due ci facciamo una bella chiacchierata –

Strinse i pugni, facendo scricchiolare le dita. Lei d’istinto fece saettare lo sguardo lungo le pareti, ma sembrava che il corridoio desse poche vie di scampo.

\- Non capisco, perché adesso ... –

\- Oh, invece capisci molto bene. Te lo dico io. Ti fidi di me?-

La voce si incrinò di falsa ironia. Lei deglutì, improvvisando un sorriso, fingendo un sangue freddo che le stava venendo meno.

\- M-ma si ... lo sai –

\- Quindi ora mi dirai la verità –

\- Bo, io non ... –

\- Ho detto. Di non. Chiamarmi. Così. –

La voce era diventata un pugnale d’argento, dura, tagliente come il vento gelido delle giornate d’inverno. lei si impietrì. Sperò che in casa ci fosse qualcuno, andava bene chiunque.

\- La verità –

Era un ordine. Puro e semplice. Lei si portò d’istinto le braccia al petto, indietreggiando di un passo.

\- Perché?-

Boris scosse il capo.

\- Non ci siamo capiti –

Un secondo dopo la punta fredda della canna di una pistola sfiorava la fronte della ragazza.

.............................

\- A quel punto Garland è stato attaccato. Crediamo che Vorkov lo volesse eliminare per paura che lui sapesse qualcosa sui suoi piani, e che avesse visto delle foto di questa _bambina_ attorno a cui gira tutto il meccanismo. Bambina che, a questo punto, immaginiamo sia Rosemary. Altrimenti, non sapremmo come spiegare che ci sta a fare lei qui –

\- è per questo che era ferito quando è arrivato qui? Garland, dico. Gli uomini con cui si era scontrato erano davvero agenti di Vorkov?-

\- Sì Rei, ma lui e Yuriy hanno evitato il peggio. Poi c’è la questione di Boris. Per farla breve, erano dieci anni che Rosemary non era più in contatto con lui e gli altri della squadra. Ma giorni fa, in Giappone, una donna mi ha lasciato un anello che Boris ha riconosciuto essere di Rosemary –

\- Che ci faceva in Giappone?-

\- Bella domanda. Non ne ho idea. Ma pochi giorni dopo era di nuovo a Londra, dove Boris ha detto di averla vista in un bar. Si è fatta avanti lei, e in qualche modo lui ha capito che voleva parlargli. Non chiedetemi come, ma si sono incontrati ... e hanno preso Boris. Lei ci ha detto che non era sua intenzione metterlo in mezzo, che sperava lui le desse Falborg senza fare storie e se ne andasse prima dell’arrivo degli uomini di Vorkov. Ma non ha fatto in tempo. Li hanno portati in una specie di laboratorio, poi Boris si è liberato, ha recuperato lei e Falborg e ... eccoli qui –

\- E i codici?-

Rei aveva sempre la domanda giusta al momento giusto.

\- Falborg è ancora integro, quindi, se una delle chiavi è nella sua struttura, non l’hanno ancora presa. Gli altri ... non lo sappiamo. Nei componenti dei bey non c’è nulla di scritto, nessun numero inciso ... niente. Ma non è solo questo il punto –

\- Kai, lo sai che questa storia è folle vero?-

\- Folle?-

Max sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, intontito dalla mole di informazioni che celavano un’unica, terribile verità: armi. Vagonate di armi che si sarebbero potuti vedere puntate addosso da un momento all’altro.

\- Questa non è solo follia ... io ... non so se ci voglio credere –

\- Ma è vero? Rosemary ne è sicura?-

\- Il punto, Takao, è che non sappiamo nemmeno se essere sicuri di Rosemary-

La frase lasciò il giapponese ancora più confuso, se poteva esserlo.

\- In ... in che senso?-

\- Lei non è Rosemary –

.......................................

Non era lei. Non lo era mai stata. Certo che non lo era.

\- Ti prego, mettila via, cosa vuoi fare?-

\- Zitta-

Tolse la sicura, tenendo il dito sul grilletto con una freddezza degna di lode. Non un tremore, non un’ombra di dubbio nei suoi gesti.

\- Boris ... –

\- Ho detto – Avvicinò la canna alla tempia della ragazza – Zitta –

Le somigliava. E loro non la vedevano da dieci anni. Ma non era lei.

Rosemary non era così fredda.

Rosemary non era così tagliente, così rigidamente razionale.

Rosemary non era mai stata solo _Mary_.

Lei era _Rose_. La sua Rose.

Rose era ingenua.

Rose amava la musica e il cioccolato.

Rose piangeva durante i temporali, e aveva paura di tutto, persino di nominare il nome di Vorkov. Per lei era sempre stato solo il _monaco_.

Lei non era Rose. E tutti se n’erano accorti subito, non accettando questa verità. Perché, se lei era lì a fare quella sceneggiata ... che fine aveva fatto la vera Rosemary?

La mano di Boris ebbe il primo fremito.

\- Ti ha mandata Vorkov? O lavori da sola?-

\- Io ... io ... –

\- Ho un minuto di pazienza da concederti, poi non riuscirò più a controllare il mio dito –

\- Bo ... –

Un improvviso pugno la raggiunse in pieno volto. Lei sbatte il capo sul muro per il contraccolpo; il sangue le colò caldo dal naso, lungo il mento, macchiandole il maglione beige.

Yuriy si palesò in quel momento.

\- Stai buttando giù la parete?-

\- Scusa amico, questa troietta ha detto di voler dare una mano a ristrutturare la villa e ho pensato di cominciare col farle smantellare un muro –

\- Ma che gentile –

Il ragazzo le si avvicinò. Lei per un attimo pensò di poter fare leva sul nuovo arrivato per uscire da quella situazione. Pensò che avrebbe potuto cavarsela.

Ma Boris aveva una pistola, e una certa voglia di spaccarle la faccia. Ne valeva davvero la pena?

In un attimo lo sguardo della ragazza mutò. Sotto gli occhi dei due compagni di squadra, l’espressione spaventata si tese, e gli occhi grandi e lucidi di un cucciolo in gabbia si svuotarono. Si alzò da terra premendo una mano sul naso, rotto, senza proferire parola. Non aveva più paura della pistola.

C’era abituata.

Boris e Yuriy seppero che la commedia era finalmente terminata. Era durata più di un fine settimana; anche troppo per una pellicola scadente come quella. Il braccio del russo fremette di nuovo. Perché ora il loro dubbio era _vero_ , incredibilmente tangibile, orribilmente fattuale. E quella vocina sibilante, una di quelle che gli ronzavano nella testa da giorni, quella che gli ripeteva _dov’è quella vera?_ ... si stava facendo più forte.

\- Mi chiamo Alyna – Iniziò lei – Eh sì, sono sul libro paga del monaco –

Yuriy si espresse in uno sguardo interrogativo che la fece ridere.

\- Che c’è?- Si tamponò il naso con il polsino del maglione, cercando di pulire la scia di sangue – Tanto lo avreste scoperto, almeno mi evito altri pugni –

La canna della pistola tornò a sfiorarle la fronte. Boris le si avvicinò, spingendola ancora più verso il muro.

Sorrise cattivo; con odio.

\- Ma potresti non evitarti una pallottola –

\- Buono Boris ... –

\- Col cazzo –

\- Potrebbe tornarci utile –

\- Sarà più utile alla mia coscienza da morta –

\- Hei –

Lei alzò le mani. Cominciò a pensare che non ne sarebbe uscita viva per davvero.

\- Facciamo uno scambio. Vi dirò quello che so di questa storia, poi mi lascerete tornare alla mia vita e faremo finta di non conoscerci. Il monaco mi ha solo pagata per impersonare quella Rosemary –

Un secondo pugno la raggiunse alla bocca dello stomaco. Alyna si accasciò su se stessa; il pollo al limone le ballò in pancia, minacciando di uscire.

\- Boris ... –

Yuriy tirò indietro l’amico per un braccio, prima che decidesse davvero di passare dai pugni ai proiettili.

\- Così sporca il parquet di sangue ... poi ci parli tu con Kai –

...............................

\- Io non la conoscevo bene come gli altri, ma i dubbi mi sono venuti subito lo stesso. Lei ci ha raccontato che è stato Vorkov a dirle del progetto, di quello che aveva fatto suo padre, e tutto il resto. Allora ... lei a cosa serviva? Perchè una parte ce l’ha, se dietro a tutto c’è una qualche _bambina_. E infatti, Vorkov l’aveva cercata da Ivan e Andrew. Allora ... che ci faceva a contrattare con Boris per avere Falborg? Perché cercarla con così tanta foga, se lei era già con lui? –

\- Forse ... – azzardò Rei – è andata da Vorkov solo dopo che lui è venuto da Andrew e Ivan –

Kai scosse la testa – Non torna. I furti, il pedinamento, sono cose recenti. Lei era a conoscenza di tutto da prima -

\- E se vi avesse traditi? Cioè, magari è passata dalla parte di Vorkov –

\- Yuriy lo esclude. E anche io. Lui avrebbe preso quello che gli interessava, e l’avrebbe uccisa. Non serviva tutta questa macchinazione, sicuramente non per arrivare a Falborg, o agli altri bey –

\- E quindi?-

\- Quindi ... non lo so. Non lo so più nemmeno io –

\- Kai, fammi capire ... a che sarebbe servito mandare una ... falsa Rosemary?-

Il ragazzo scosse il capo.

\- Non lo so. Magari ... magari speravano che una sua sosia potesse scoprire qualcosa, che avrebbe avuto l’opportunità di frugare nei beyblade di Yuriy e degli altri. Che avrebbe preso quei cazzo di codici, perchè tanto lo abbiamo capito che gira tutto attorno a loro. Ma non lo so. Non lo so. È come se ... se la parte più importante del quadro sia stata nascosta. La _sua_ parte. Se Vorkov sa dove trovare i codici, perchè cazzo la cercava? Perchè non è venuto da noi? Cosa c’entra lei in tutto questo?–

Il tocco fermo e leggero della mano di Rei sulla sua spalla lo costrinse ad alzare gli occhi dalle travi del pavimento. Si sentiva ... impotente. Ignaro di tutto, su un guscio di noce in balia di un fortunale.

La domanda di Rei gli diede in qualche modo il colpo di grazia; eccolo lì, con la sua precisione chirurgica nella sapiente arte dello smembrare i problemi, un’incognita alla volta, con la pazienza del gatto che osserva i movimenti dell’ignaro topo. Colpendo sempre al momento giusto, con la mossa giusta.

\- Hai detto che questa ragazza è una sosia. Che fine ha fatto la vera Rosemary?-

Era la domanda più lecita da fare in quel momento. Perché forse, forse, quella vera sapeva tutto; forse avrebbe potuto spiegargli cosa stava succedendo. Forse era ancora nel laboratorio, e sarebbe bastato andarla a prendere per risolvere il puzzle.

Kai chiuse gli occhi. Si alzò dal pavimento in silenzio, dando per un attimo le spalle ai suoi amici, quei tre ragazzi con i quali aveva condiviso qualunque cosa, qualunque follia.

Persino l’ombra della morte.

E, nonostante questo non fosse un loro problema, perché di Rosemary non avevano mai saputo nulla, si sentì un po’ meno spaesato a condividere con loro il suo terribile dubbio.

Le poche parole che spiegavano ciò che credeva su di lei si persero nel vento. Cominciava già a calare la sera; una delle cose che più apprezzava della stagione fredda erano le giornate corte. Di notte hai l’impressione di poter condividere con te stesso ciò che hai di più segreto, senza sguardi indiscreti addosso. Puoi muoverti nell’ombra, tra le ombre, vivere il tuo tempo con calma e non temere per ciò che vedono gli altri, perché senza luce nessuno si cura di te. Pensano solo a trovare in fretta la strada di casa. Ma, in quel momento, fu contento di condividere con qualcuno la sua oscurità, i cassetti straripanti della sua mente stanca. L’indomani sarebbe tornato il solito, orgoglioso e acido Kai.

....................................

Ivan si passò una mano sul volto, tirando indietro le ciocche viola che erano sfuggite all’elastico. Guardò distrattamente l’orologio.

Le quattro del pomeriggio.

Non poteva incolpare nessuno per la testa che pulsava ininterrottamente, per gli occhi arrossati che ormai ci vedevano doppio e per lo scricchiolio delle vertebre. Era stata sua l’idea di affidarsi al suo campo d’esperienza per cavare qualche buona informazione.

Era il tipo di lavoro che preferiva.

Ma aveva le sue controindicazioni. E, dopo nove ore di ininterrotta ricerca al computer, era sicuro che una parte del suo cervello gli stesse colando dal naso.

D’altra parte, doveva esserci un modo per verificare se il racconto di quella ragazza fosse attendibile. In passato avevano hackerato i sistemi del monastero per i loro ... lavoretti in incognito. Perché non provarci di nuovo?

Così, Sergej si era chiuso in una vecchi ala della villa, che fungeva un po’ da archivio, per frugare tra i documenti alla ricerca di qualcosa che non fosse abbastanza importante da tenere in cassaforte, ma nemmeno così scontato da buttare nel bidone della differenziata. Kai aveva discretamente sottratto le chiavi di quell’enorme seminterrato al maggiordomo; ovviamente all’insaputa del nonno.

Yuriy si era unito a Ser di malavoglia, ma era sparito non appena Boris e la ragazza avevano fatto ritorno. Sapeva cosa stava per succedere; si erano accordati su tutto la sera prima.

__

_\- Io lo avrei fatto subito. Ci bastano due minuti: entriamo, le facciamo sputare un paio di denti ... e il gioco è fatto-_

_\- No –_

_\- Perché? Speri di cavarle qualcosa con le buone?-_

_\- Vorrei solo ... bah, non lo so nemmeno io-_

E invece Boris lo sapeva bene il perché aveva voluto aspettare per far cadere tutto il teatrino messo su da quella. E lo sapeva anche Yuriy.

Il computer eseguì un paio di _bip_ poco rassicuranti.

\- Lo so ... lo so che non vuoi collaborare cazzo ... fammi fare il mio lavoro ... –

Dal piano di sotto sentì arrivare l’eco di una voce più alta delle altre. Poi un tonfo. Poco dopo un altro. Se le stavano dando, ci avrebbe scommesso.

La porta si spalancò, facendo entrare una montagna di fogli e raccoglitori ingialliti che sembravano camminare da soli. Sergej cercò di depositare la documentazione con un po’ di grazia, ma la metà delle pagine volarono fuori dal tavolo.

\- Ma porca ... – Si trattenne; era comunque un maestro d’asilo.

Ivan acchiappò un paio di fogli da terra.

\- Che è tutta questa roba?-

\- Devo ancora darci un’occhiata ... ma là sotto stavo finendo l’aria. Trovato qualcosa?-

Il più piccolo si stiracchiò, tornando con gli occhi fissi sui due pc, uno dei quali messo gentilmente a disposizione da Kai con l’ordine perentorio di cancellare la cronologia a fine lavoro.

\- Forse ... –

\- Di sotto hanno finito?-

\- Credo di sì -

\- Bene –

A guardare la stanza non sembrava, ma l'efficienza regnava sovrana quel lunedì. Avevano trasformato la camera da letto di Hito in un laboratorio informatico, attaccando cavi a ogni presa possibile; due ciabatte navigavano sospese a mezz’aria sul pavimento, trattenute dai fili. Sulla scrivania, ora stracarica di fogli vecchi e odore di chiuso e polvere, troneggiavano i due computer. Sparsi in giro, Ivan aveva attaccato un tablet, un paio di telefoni, un disco fisso, e un altro piccolo computer portatile. Così, giusto per essere sicuro di avere abbastanza manodopera.

Se il padrone di casa fosse tornato, avrebbe denunciato loro e defenestrato il nipote.

Ivan fece spallucce.

Non era un problema loro.

\- Sei riuscito a entrare?-

\- Uhm ... quasi –

\- Hai già trovato la password, e tutto il resto?-

\- Lo vedi questo?-

Ivan indicò uno dei due computer, quello che si portava sempre dietro da una vita. Lo schermo era vagamente crepato, e, quasi sicuramente, se lo avesse chiuso il portatile si sarebbe spezzato in due.

\- Sì, e credo sia ora di mandarlo in pensione –

\- è di Vorkov –

Sergej strabuzzò gli occhi.

\- Ivan, ma che cazz-volo ... –

\- Ce l’ho da quando abbiamo buttato giù il suo ultimo laboratorio. L’ho salvato dalla furia distruttrice di Yuriy. sono sicuro che qui dentro deve esserci qualcosa ... ma non è solo una questione di password. Ci sono dei file nascosti, qualcosa che non riesco a forzare –

\- Dentro ... il computer?-

\- Aha ... –

Un ennesimo tonfo rimbombò dal piano di sotto, un suono che somigliava più a una sedia spaccata che a un pugno. O a una lampada che volava verso il muro. In ogni caso, Kai non ne sarebbe stato contento al suo ritorno.

Sergej scavalcò un paio di cavi, abbandonando le sue ricerche per andare alla salvezza della casa. E per evitare un omicidio.

\- Credo sia meglio tenerli d’occhio lì di sotto –

Ivan nemmeno rispose. Stava con il volto appiccicato allo schermo, grattandosi il mento con aria esperta.

Avrebbe trovato quello che cercava. Ne era convinto.

E, se non l’avesse trovato, se lo sarebbe inventato. Poco ma sicuro, prima che facesse notte sarebbe uscito di lì con delle risposte.

...............................

\- Dovevo cercare una cosa. Vorkov mi ha detto che se mi fossi presentata da voi nei suoi panni mi avreste aiutata, e avremmo trovato tutto –

Il grande orologio a pendolo del salotto principale della villa aveva scoccato da poco le cinque e mezza del pomeriggio. Avevano scelto quella stanza per i colori: sulle pareti scure si snodavano linee dorate, riflesse sul pavimento in legno lucidissimo. Davanti alle finestre le tende rosse erano ben tirate, nascondendo la poca luce rimasta di quel giorno che verteva verso la notte. I divanetti color borgogna mimetizzavano alla perfezione il rosso profondo del sangue. Quella ragazza stava macchiando ovunque, come se non si curasse minimamente dei polsini sporchi, che appoggiava in ogni dove, e dei grumi di saliva che a intervalli sputava sul tappeto persiano.

Yuriy sentiva già gli urli di Kai nelle orecchie. Non che gliene importasse qualcosa; ora aveva altre priorità. In ogni caso, quasi tutto era prioritario rispetto alla mobilia di villa Hiwatari, almeno nella sua gerarchia mentale.

\- Continua –

Non era un ordine, non era un consiglio; era una minaccia. Boris se ne stava seduto davanti a lei, l’arma puntata verso un bersaglio del suo corpo che non fosse mortale, ma che facesse _male_. Anche al buio la vedeva perfettamente. Il luccichio della canna della pistola baluginava di tanto in tanto in modo sinistro.

Alyna non sembrava eccessivamente spaventata; una prova di quanto fosse abituata al dolore, che dava l’impressione che quella ragazza fosse uscita direttamente da uno dei monasteri di Vorkov.

\- Vorkov ha cercato quella ragazza, Rosemary ... ma lei gli ha detto solo che i codici li aveva nascosti. Lui mi ha mandata a cercarli –

Gli occhi del capitano si illuminarono.

\- Quindi i codici li aveva Rose?-

\- ... non lo so. Diciamo che il fatto che potessero essere nascosti anche nei vostri bey è una balla che mi sono inventata –

Yuriy imprecò sottovoce. Ecco svelato cosa c’entrava Rosemary in tutta la storia. Aveva nascosto i codici, e il monaco non sapeva dove trovarli. Era talmente semplice come soluzione, che Yuriy si diede dello stupido per averci perso sopra il sonno.

\- E Falborg? –

\- Lì c’è qualcosa. Di questo ne sono sicura –

\- Spero per te che non sia l’ennesima stronzata -

La voce piatta e fredda di Boris si inserì nel discorso.

\- Il teatrino al bar e alla metropolitana lo hai fatto per essere credibile?-

Per un istante lei aggrottò le sopracciglia sottili. Ma subito gli occhi tornarono taglienti.

\- Pensavi che fossi io?-

Il cuore battè due colpi più veloci. Boris non perse la mira. Alyna scosse la chioma biondo cenere con leggerezza; ogni onda dimostrava quando poco le importasse della sua vita, e di quella di Rosemary.

\- Vorkov stava per venire a prendervi ... ma lei lo ha pregato di lasciarvi in pace. L’ho sentita con le mie orecchie piangere come una bambina. Ha detto che avrebbe preso Falborg e glielo avrebbe consegnato se lui non vi avesse toccati. E poi si è presentata da te. Dio ... che stupida. Si aspettava davvero che Vorkov sarebbe stato al gioco –

\- I codici. Che fine hanno fatto? Li avete voi?-

La domanda la zittì. Si morse le labbra senza volerlo. Yuriy la vide.

\- No- sentenziò il ragazzo – Pare di no –

Lei lo maledì mentalmente. Il monaco si era raccomandato di non far sapere a nessuno che era stato fregato.

Che Rosemary alla fine non gli aveva consegnato un bel niente.

Ma ad Alyna non interessava. Aveva fatto qualche affare con Vorkov, e questo era solo l’ennesimo lavoro per lei. Non era sua partner in qualunque tipo di intrigo mondiale stesse organizzando. Faceva solo la sua parte. Una parte pericolosa, certo, ma ne aveva avute di peggiori nella sua carriera.

\- Perché ha cercato da Ivan e da McGregor?-

\- E io che ne so? Avrà pensato che lei gli avesse lasciato qualcosa –

\- ... Qualcosa?-

\- I codici cazzo, vi ho detto che Vorkov li cercava, no? E lei li aveva nascosti! –

\- è questo che facevano dietro ai furti? Cercavano I codici?-

Le domande incalzanti la stavano annoiando. Ma ogni tanto lo scricchiolio del grilletto della pistola, appena sfiorato dalle dita di Boris, le ricordavano che per il momento avrebbe fatto meglio a collaborare, almeno un po’.

\- Sì. Mi ha detto di averli già cercati in Russia, dall’inglese e dagli Hiwatari. E che dovevo guardare altrove ... magari li aveva nascosti in un posto che frequentava, dove era già stata negli ultimi anni ... –

Yuriy si diede dello stupido.

Certo. _Ovvio_. Vorkov non cercava Rosemary da Andrew e da Ivan. E non cercava documenti a casa da Kai. Stava cercando quei maledetti codici.

\- Ma – continuò lei con noncuranza, quasi stesse facendo un monologo fra sé e la sua ombra – voi non ne sapevate nulla, né dei codici nè dei piani di Vorkov. Se ne foste stati a conoscenza, mi avreste smascherata in un secondo ... ma per Vorkov valeva la pena rischiare. E per me è tutto lavoro. Dovevo solo approfittare della vostra fiducia. Facile, no?–

Che senso aveva questa messa in scena? Perché mandare una falsa Rosemary, quando Vorkov poteva inviare dei sicari, fare un lavoro di pulizia e interrogatori e cercare i codici con calma?

 _Perché non avrebbe cavato nessuna informazione da noi_.

Yuriy ci pensò su, ma erano problemi inutili. Dei sicari ci avrebbero messo molto più tempo del dovuto. Invece la finta Rosemary aveva già la fiducia di tutti, poteva cercare indisturbata ovunque, anche dentro i loro bey.

Evidentemente Vorkov non voleva rischiare un fallimento. Stava avanzando con i piedi di piombo, attento a non scivolare, a non far incrinare il ghiaccio sotto di lui. Ma aveva fatto un passo falso, e si era aperta una voragine.

Mancava solo un’informazione.

\- Dov’è?-

La voce non tremò, e neppure la mano che teneva l’arma. Era come se Boris si fosse già messo il cuore in pace, se mai c’era stata pace in lui.

Non c’erano molte alternative. Se lei, alla fine, si era rifiutata di dare a Vorkov quei codici ...

\- Dov’è Rosemary?-

La sua vita aveva sicuramente perso di utilità agli occhi del monaco.

Sergey entrò in quel momento. La porta aperta proiettò sul pavimento un cono di luce che investì Boris, la pistola e la ragazza; una scia di un rosso scarlatto stagliata nel buio.

\- è morta –

Alyna ebbe paura. Ebbe paura quando Boris si alzò, avvicinandosi a lei a piccoli passi. Ebbe paura per quegli occhi di ferro e odio, per quel ghigno sadico dipinto sul volto. E lui lesse tutto. E si nutrì del suo terrore.

Ma, sotto tutto, dietro la malvagità e il gusto sadico di quello che stava per succedere, Alyna lesse in lui un ammontare di odio, tanto quanto non ne aveva mai sentito, riversato su di lei.

Sentì la canna sulla sua testa. Chiuse gli occhi. Aspettò il colpo.

Ma la pistola si ritrasse, e quando lei spalancò di nuovo le palpebre Boris era ormai uscito dalla stanza.

  



End file.
